Conociendo el futuro de los héroes
by EstrelladahM11
Summary: Los Dioses están por hacer su juramento pero las Morias están disgustadas con su futuro comportamiento así que les orden leer unos libros. ¿Que harán cuando se enteren del futuro que les espera a sus hijos? ¿Cambiaran su comportamiento? ¿Como tomaran la noticia los semidioses? ¿Podrán evitar el levantamiento de Gea y los Gigantes? Los dioses leen: Los héroes del Olimpo.
1. Capitulo I: La llegada inesperada

**_Capítulo I: La llegada inesperada_**

**La soberbia es tal vez una de las formas de expresión más refinadas que tiene la estupidez.**

Para los mortales hoy era un día totalmente normal, un día de paz después de tan desastrosa y terrible guerra, ninguno sabia cuan equivocado estaba porque precisamente hoy en el Monte Olimpo, ubicado en esos momentos en New York, se estaba realizando un acontecimiento importante. Hoy los Dioses olímpicos conocidos como los Tres Grandes estaban por hacer un juramento sobre el Rio Estigia, jurarian que no tendrían más hijos con mortales luego de escuchar tan preocupante profecía. En cada uno de sus tronos se encontraban ubicados los demás olímpicos observando a los tres hermanos reunidos en el centro a punto de dar comienzo al juramento.

— Comencemos — ordeno Zeus seriamente—Hades te corresponde comenzar —añadió mirando al mayor de sus hermanos —.

— Como desees hermano—Hades hizo una mueca y se dispuso a recitar el dichoso juramento, todavía quería terminar con el maldito Oráculo que acabo con la vida su querida María Di Ángelo —Yo Hades, Dios…—.

— Alto—retumbaron tres voces al unísono en la sala de tronos interrumpiendo al Dios del inframundo. Todos los Dioses se sobresaltaron y buscaron la fuente del sonido. En medio del salón junto a los tres hermanos aparecieron las Moiras ocasionando que inmediatamente los tres dioses se inclinaran levemente ante ellas—.

— Mis señoras —saludo Zeus tomando su lugar nuevamente— ¿Qué desean? —

— ¿Por qué han parado el juramento de Hades? —inquirió Poseidón junto a su hermano—.

— Dioses—comenzó una —no solemos intervenir…—.

— …Pero estamos muy disgustadas con futuro su comportamiento…—continuo la otra —.

— …El Olimpo corre el riesgo de caer—termino de decir la última seriamente, ante este detalle el resto de los olímpicos se mostraron alarmados—.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunto Hades —.

— El futuro es incierto —volvió a decir la primera—el Olimpo se salvó gracias los esfuerzos de un héroe pero la Titanomaquia casi acaba finalmente con el Olimpo—nadie decía nada mientras ellas hablaban —.

— Sin embargo pese a los esfuerzos de estos héroes la paz no duro mucho—tomo su lugar la segunda—Gea esta despertando y con los gigantes más fuertes que nunca —anuncio —.

— Zeus ha cerrado el Olimpo y los semidioses ha sido dejados a su suerte —hablo la tercera— una nueva guerra se avecina entre Romanos y Griegos —muchos de los dioses perdieron el color pensando en sus hijos—la responsabilidad de salvar al Olimpo y al mundo corre sobre los hombros de siete semidioses—.

— ¿Qué? —dejo escapar Hestia preocupada —.

— Les daremos la oportunidad de remediarlo —explico seriamente la primera ignorando la pregunta de la Diosa al tiempo que la del medio hizo aparecer unos libros —estos libros —los señalo cuenta la historia de estos siete héroes y todo lo que tendrán que pasar —.

— Pero como castigo no conocerán lo demás ya que estos cuentan la Gigantomaquia —añadió seriamente la segunda—.

— Y si no mejoran sus acciones y comportamientos vamos a tomar medidas drásticas—dijo esto mirando seriamente a Zeus quien se removió inquieto en su lugar—recibirán a algunos semidioses— termino la última pasándole los libros a Poseidón y así como habían llegado se fueron dejando a los Dioses sumidos en un silencio—.

— ¿Qué haremos padre? —se atrevió a romper el silencio Atenea—.

— Leer estos libros como nos indicaron —respondió el Dios de los cielos caminando hacia su trono seguido por sus hermanos —.

— Escuchen los títulos—hablo Poseidón observando cada uno de ellos— El héroe perdido—leyó con un mal presentimiento —El hijo de Neptuno—cuando termino de leer este se le cayó de las manos —.

— ¿Qué? —Zeus fulmino a su hermano con la mirada — ¡Poseidón rompiste el juramento! —.

— Padre, el tío P iba realizar el juramento como griego así que técnicamente no rompió nada—hablo Hermes defendiendo a su tío —.

— Escuchen los demás —Poseidón se aclaró la garganta y le lanzo una mirada a su sobrina antes de leer el titulo —la Marca de Atenea —.

— ¿Co-cómo? —Atenea perdió todo el color del rostro— no puede ser —la diosa enterró el rostro entre sus manos —mande de nuevo a unos de mis hijos a esa maldita búsqueda —.

— Quédate tranquila —le dijo Apolo sonriendo— estoy seguro que esta vez será diferente —.

— Continua —pidió más tranquila—.

— La casa de Hades—leyó consternado — ¿Qué significa eso? —pregunto girándose hacia donde estaba Hades—.

— Si es lo que estoy pensando esto se pondrá muy feo —dio por toda respuesta preocupado a los demás —.

— El último dice La sangre del Olimpo —leyó haciendo una mueca— ¿Qué clase de futuro es ese? —añadió para sí mismo—.

— Si van a venir semidioses tenemos que adoptar nuestras formas mortales—hablo seriamente Deméter cambiando su forma cosa que los demás imitaron de inmediato—.

— Y bien ¿Qué haremos? —pregunto Hera disgustada— comenzamos a leer o…—lo que iba a decir la Diosa se perdió cuando una luz apareció en medio del salón —.

Una vez se aclaró se vio un grupo de semidioses. Dos chicos y una chica, el primero y al parecer el mayor, era alto, cabello negro y ojos de un verde mar que llamaba la atención dónde sea, con solo observarlo un momento se sabía que era poderoso. El otro chico también era alto, tal vez un año menor, tenía el cabello negro y ojos castaños con rasgos chinos. La chica se veía que era la menor tenía el cabello color canela y los ojos de un tono dorado, los tres desorientados comenzaron a mirar a todos lados.

— ¿Pero qué….?—el mayor se vio interrumpido cuando otra luz envolvió la sala esta vez dejándolos caer sobre ellos —auch—dejo escapar cuando una chica le cayó sobre la espalda—.

— ¡Hazel! Lo siento —dijo el chico con rasgos chinos ayudando a la otra chica—.

— Vaya manera de caer —se quejó una chica rubia de ojos grises tormentosos, no presto atención a lo demás y es que estaba sobre el chico de ojos verdes —.

— ¿Pipes, estas bien? —pregunto un chico rubio poniéndose de pie—.

— Reina de belleza me estas aplastando —añadió otro chico —.

— ¡Leo, lo siento! —.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto confundida la más pequeña del grupo—.

Lo dioses observaban todo sin saber qué hacer, esperando a que los semidioses los notaran pero al parecer estaban más interesados en ellos mismos cosa que indigno de sobre manera a Zeus quien estaba a punto de llamar su atención de manera poco saludable para ellos sin embargo Afrodita le hizo señas indicándole que esperara y es que la Diosa tenía una sonrisa radiante observando al grupo ansiosa.

— ¿Annabeth? —dejo escapar el chico de ojos verde mar cuando logro ponerse de pie y tomo el brazo de la chica rubia que se encontraba paseando la mirada entre el grupo notando dos rostros desconocidos—.

— ¿Qué…?—la chica se giró de golpe quedando de frente al chico — ¡Percy! — se lanzó a sus brazos, Percy la sostuvo por la cintura y sin esperar un minuto más besaron y por un momento nada importo. No escucharon la exclamación de asombro de los dioses ni el chillido emocionado de Afrodita. Bien podría acabarse el mundo en ese momento y a ninguno le hubiera importado. Cuando se separaron Percy la observo detenidamente

— Dioses, creí que no te…—.

Se vio interrumpido cuando Annabeth tomo su muñeca y lo lanzo sobre su hombro dejándolo caer sobre el suelo provocando exclamaciones de asombro pero no intervinieron notando que ella puso su rodilla sobre el pecho de Percy.

— Perseus Jackson si me vuelves a dejar —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas — juro por todos los dioses que…—.

Para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de quienes venían con él, Percy rio dejando a los dioses con la boca abierta.

— Me considero advertido —dijo sonriendo —también te extrañe—añadió abrazándola —.

Lo que iba a contestar Annabeth no se escuchó ya que Zeus cansado de ser ignorado se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta llamando la atención del grupo.

— Ahora si podemos entrar ¿no? —bufo Percy cruzándose de brazos—.

— ¡Percy! —lo riño nerviosamente Annabeth—.

— ¿Qué quieren que hagamos esta vez? Para eso nos llamaron ¿no?—añadió imprudentemente ocasionando que los demás dejaran escapar exclamaciones alarmadas cuando vieron como Zeus levantaba su rayo—.

— Niño imprudente —dejo escapar — no sé qué papel juegues en esto pero te advierto no tolerare otra falta de respeto —advirtió bajando el rayo—.

— ¿Quiere decir eso? —pregunto Leo confundido—.

— Están en el pasado niños—explico Hestia desde su lugar en el fuego— Apolo muéstrales —pidió mirando a su sobrino quien asintió y se acercó al grupo y un momento después todos conocían la llegada de las Moiras y su anuncio—.

— Sera mejor que se presenten y digan el nombre de su padre divino para comenzar a leer esos dichosos libros —ordeno Zeus—el imprudente primero—

— Bien—Percy se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso al frente pero Annabeth, quien seguía abrazada a él temiendo que desapareciera, se adelantó con él— mi nombre es Percy Jackson y mi padre es Poseidón…—.

— ¡Poseidón! —exclamo Zeus fulminando a su hermano con la mirada —rompiste el juramento —.

— Pues no fue el único —replico Percy defendiendo a su padre —pero supongo que de eso se enteraran conforme leamos —añadió cuando vio que algunos iban a preguntar—.

— Mi nombre es Annabeth Chase —se presentó la chica rubia y le lanzo una mirada preocupada a Percy cuando se aclaró la garganta —mi madre es Atenea —.

— ¿Cómo? —Atenea estaba furiosa — ¿Qué hace una hija mía besando a un engendro de Poseidón? —inquirió a punto de convertir en cenizas al chico—.

— Aquí vamos otra vez—mascullo Percy rodando los ojos—.

— Percy es mi novio madre —respondió Annabeth apretando la mano del chico —y nada de lo que hagas o digas me hará cambiar de opinión así que es mejor que ni lo intentes —.

— Me agradas querida, defiende tu amor por el chico—dijo alegremente Afrodita ocasionado que Atenea bufara y comenzara a hablar entre dientes —.

— Continúen que no pienso perder más del tiempo necesario en esto —ordeno Hera disgustada—.

El chico rubio brillante y de unos preciosos ojos azules como el cielo dio un paso al frente colocándose junto a Percy y Annabeth y mirando con respeto a los dioses se inclinó levemente.

— Mi nombre es Jasón Grace, hijo de Júpiter—hablo respetuosamente—.

— ¿Qué hace un romano con griegos?— pregunto Ares sorprendido— tendrían que estar luchando —se quejó decepcionado —.

— No creo que Jasón quiera pelear con su novia y mejor amigo—comento el chico de aspecto latino sonriendo inocente —.

— ¿Novia? —pregunto ilusionada Afrodita—.

— Así es—se adelantó la chica con el cabello de un tono chocolate y ojos que varían de azules a verdes y marrones— mi nombre es Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita—la diosa aplaudió encantada y la chica le sonrió tímidamente —.

— ¿Un romano y una griega juntos? —pregunto estupefacto Apolo —¿y eso como paso? Tenemos mucho cuidado de que no se encuentren —.

— Lo entenderán cuando lean —explico la chica lanzando una mirada a Hera—.

— ¿Y ustedes piensan presentarse? —pregunto Hermes —.

— Por supuesto señor—se adelantó el chico de rasgos chinos con un carcaj de flechas sobre el hombro— Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte —ante eso Ares estudio al chico sorprendido pero se quedó callado—.

— Hazel Levesque —se adelantó la última chica ocasionando que Hades perdiera el color —hija de Plutón—añadió preocupada notando el semblante de su padre—.

— ¡Imposible! —logro decir el rey del inframundo— mi hija murió —añadió dolido —.

— Volví del Inframundo Padre, pero supongo que eso se leerá en los libros —le explico tímidamente al tiempo que Frank pasaba un brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla—.

— Lo mejor para el final—comento el ultimo chico uniéndose al grupo— mi nombre es Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto—añadió ganándose la atención del mencionado quien hasta el momento estaba trabajando con unas tuercas creando quien sabe qué cosa—.

— Sera mejor que se acomoden niños —hablo Hestia amablemente haciendo aparecer cojines en el suelo junto a su fuego, cosa que agradecieron mentalmente ya que ninguno tenía muchas ganas de sentarse junto a sus padres — Poseidón ¿comenzaras a leer tú? —añadió observando a su hermano quien asintió y tomo el primer libro—.

— _El héroe perdido_—leyó nuevamente ocasionando que Annabeth se abrazara a Percy—.


	2. Capitulo II: Comenzando a leer el libro

**Capitulo II. Comenzando el libro **

— _El héroe perdido_—leyó nuevamente ocasionando que Annabeth se abrazara a Percy— muy bien aquí esta **_Capítulo I-Jasón_**

— Genial —dejo escapar el mencionado haciendo una mueca —.

Poseidón volvió a aclararse la garganta y se preparó para leer.

**_Todo sucedió antes del calambrazo. Jasón estaba teniendo un día horrible. _**

— Oh, oh —dejo escapar el chico teniendo una idea de que podría estar contando—.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Piper a su lado—.

— Ese fue el día que desperté —le explico apenando —.

— ¿Despertaste? —pregunto curiosa Atenea —.

— Ya vera —se limitó a responder indicándole a Poseidón que continuara —.

**_Se despertó en un asiento de atrás de un autobús escolar, sin estar seguro de dónde estaba, cogido de la mano de una chica que no conocía. Esa no era la parte horrible. La chica era muy atractiva, pero él no podía averiguar ni lo que era ni lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Se levantó y se restregó los ojos, intentando pensar. _**

— Así que te gusto desde el comienzo— comento Leo haciendo sonrojar a Jasón

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —pregunto Apolo — ¿no recordabas nada? —añadió mirando al chico quien asintió tristemente — ¿quién lo hizo? —pregunto curioso—.

— Si dejas leer, hermano, posiblemente nos enteremos este siglo —dijo Artemisa fulminado con la mirada a su hermano desde su trono, el dios, que había adoptado su forma de diecisiete años, hizo un puchero digno de un niño pequeño y le hizo una seña a Poseidón para que continuara —.

**_Unas pocas docenas de chicos se despatarraban en los asientos que tenía delante, escuchando sus iPods, hablando o durmiendo. Parecían tener más o menos… ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? _**

**_No recordaba su propia edad. Vale, eso daba miedo. _**

— Mucho miedo —hablaron al mismo Percy y Jasón para que el primero le palmara la espalda entendiéndolo más que nadie —.

— A este paso terminaremos de leer en varios siglos —bufo la diosa de la caza cruzada de brazos al tiempo que dejaba escapar la palabra hombres como el peor insulto que existiera —.

Poseidón apiadándose de su hijo y sobrino temiendo por su salud comenzó a leer de nuevo.

**_El autobús tomó una larga carretera plagada de baches. Por las ventanas se veía un desierto rodeado por un gran cielo azul. Jasón estaba bastante seguro de que no vivía en el desierto. Intentó volver a pensar…. La última cosa que recordaba era… La chica apretó su mano. _**

**_—Jason… ¿estás bien? _****—.**

— ¡Ja! —Se burló Piper mirando a Leo— En tu cara Valdez, aparezco primero que tu —le dijo cantarinamente provocando que el chico se cruzara de brazos y que su novio la abrazara cariñosamente para el placer de Afrodita—.

**_Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros descoloridos, botas de senderismo y una chaqueta de snowboard. Su cabello era del color del chocolate negro y estaba cortado irregularmente, con pequeñas trenzas a los lados_****_. No se había maquillado, como si intentase no llamar la atención, pero no funcionaba. Era realmente guapa. Sus ojos parecían cambiar de color como un calidoscopio, tonos de colores marrón, azul y verde._**

— El chico tiene buen gusto —Aprobó Apolo sonriéndole encantadoramente a Piper al tiempo que los demás dioses asentían y la chica se sonrojaba hasta la medula. Jasón dejo escapar un gruñido bastante celoso—.

— Respeten que podría ser su hija —bufo el chico abrazándola tratando de sacarla de la mirada de los Dioses —.

— Poseidón continua —ordeno Hera —.

**_Jason soltó su mano. _**

**_—No, no lo estoy._**

**_En la parte delantera del autobús, un profesor gritó: _**

**_—Muy bien, ¡escuchad, cometartas! _**

**_El hombre era obviamente un entrenador. Su gorra de béisbol le tapaba todo el pelo, así que solo se podían ver sus ojos. Tenía perilla y cara agria, como si hubiese comido algo mohoso. Sus musculosos brazos y pecho se apretujaron bajo su polo naranja brillante. Los pantalones de entrenamiento que llevaba eran de nailon y de un blanco impecable, como sus deportivas Nike. Le colgaba un silbato del cuello, y tenía un megáfono anclado a su cinturón. Habría sido un poco más intimidante de ser más alto. Era irónico que se llamase Hedge, que significaba «Potencia» — ¡Levántese, entrenador Hedge!—le gritó uno de los estudiantes cuando se levantó en dirección al pasillo. _**

— ¿Sátiro? —pregunto Deméter mirando al grupo de semidioses, Leo, Piper, Annabeth y Jasón asintieron —.

**_— ¡Lo he oído!—el entrenador escaneó con su mirada el autobús en busca del gamberro—sus ojos se detuvieron en Jasón y parecieron más profundos_****_. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Jasón. Estaba seguro de que él entrenador sabía que él no pertenecía a aquel lugar. Lo echaría afuera preguntándole que hacía en el autobús, y Jasón no tenía ni idea de que decir. _****_Pero el entrenador Hedge apartó la mirada y se aclaró la garganta. _**

**_— ¡Llegaremos en cinco minutos! Quedaros con vuestro compañero, no perdáis vuestras hojas de trabajos. Y si alguno de vosotros, pequeños engullepasteles, causa cualquier problema en esta excursión, lo enviaré personalmente al campus por las malas. Levantó un bate de béisbol y se puso a hacer como si fuera un golpeador en el juego._**

**_Jasón miró a la chica que estaba junto a él. _**

— Ese sátiro es raro —comento Percy frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que se preguntaba por Grover—.

— Eso no es nada hombre—dijo Leo con una mueca—el Entrenador perdió la cabeza hace mucho—.

— ¿Pero que hace un fauno ahí? —inquiero Frank confundido —.

— Sátiro—lo corrigió automáticamente Annabeth—ellos son los encargados de buscar semidioses y traerlos a salvo al campamento —le explico dejando sorprendidos a los dos romanos que no sabían ese detalle—.

— Los nuestros no hacen otra cosa que pedir propina —dijo Hazel disgustada—.

**_— ¿Puede hablarnos de esa manera? _**

**_—Siempre lo hace—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Este es el Colegio de la Salvajería, "dónde los niños son animales"—lo dijo como si fuese una broma que hubiesen compartido antes. _**

**_—Esto tiene que ser algún tipo de error—dijo Jasón—. Se supone que yo no debería estar aquí. _**

**_El chico de delante suya se volvió hacía él y empezó a reírse. _**

— Y aquí entra el guapo de la historia —comento alegremente Leo provocando que Piper y Annabeth rodaran los ojos divertidas y Jasón negara con la cabeza sonriendo —.

— A este paso jamás pasaremos del primer capítulo —bufo Atenea tentada a quitarle el libro al dios del mar—.

— Deja que se expresen —los defendió Afrodita sonriéndole a los chicos provocando que los cuatro se sonrojaran para disgusto de las chicas—.

**_—_****_Sí, buena, Jasón. ¡Ninguno de nosotros debería estar aquí! Yo no me escapé seis veces, Piper no robó un BMW… _**

**_— ¡Yo no robé ese coche, Leo!—dijo la chica, enojada. _**

**_—Oh, lo olvidé, Piper. ¿Cuál era tu historia? Le "contaste" al propietario si podías tomarlo prestado, ¿no?—miró a Jasón y puso las cejas como diciendo « ¿Te lo puedes creer?» _**

— ¿Segura que no eres mi hija chica? — pregunto Hermes mirando a Piper provocando que Afrodita frunciera el señor—.

— Si estoy segura, es el encanto vocal que herede de mi madre—le contesto apenada—. ****

**_Leo parecía una especie de elfo de Santa Claus latino, con pelo negro rizado, orejas puntiagudas, una cara de bebé alegre, y una sonrisa que te decía inmediatamente que aquel chico no era de fiar si estaba cerca de armas u objetos punzantes. Sus largos y ágiles dedos no paraban de moverse—tamborileaban en el asiento, echándose el pelo por detrás de las orejas, desabrochándose los botones de su chaqueta por sofocos causa de la falta de ejercicio…—. Evidentemente, o el chico era hiperactivo o había estado tomando suficiente azúcar y cafeína como para provocarle un infarto a un búfalo de agua. _**

— ¿Elfo de Santa Claus latino? —pregunto Leo ofendido— vaya hombre con amigos como tú no necesito enemigos —se quejó al ver que todos reían—.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Jasón —.

— No te preocupes cielo que así estas muy guapo —hablo Deméter sonriéndole encantadoramente provocando que Leo se sonrojara y se escondiera detrás de Piper —.

— ¡Papa! —reclamo el chico —.

— Deméter deja en paz a mi hijo —dijo divertido el Dios al ver como su hijo trataba de ocultarse de la mirada de la diosa, la mencionada hizo un puchero y le ordeno a Poseidón que continuara —.

******_—De cualquier manera—dijo Leo—, espero que tengas tu hoja de trabajos, porque yo usé la mía para tirar bolitas hace unos días. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Alguien me ha vuelto a pintar en la cara? _**

**_—No lo sé—dijo Jasón. _**

**_Leo le sonrió sarcástico. _**

**_—Claro. No soy tu mejor amigo, soy su clon malvado. _**

**_— ¡Leo Valdez!—gritó el entrenador Hedge desde la delantera— ¿Hay problemas ahí atrás? _**

**_Leo le guiñó un ojo a Jasón. _******

**_—Mira esto—se volvió hacia delante—. ¡Perdone, entrenador! Estaba teniendo problemas para oírle. ¿Podría usar su megáfono, por favor? _**

**_El entrenador Hedge gruñó como si hubiera estado deseando tener una excusa para hacerlo. Se quitó el megáfono del cinturón y siguió dando órdenes, pero su voz parecía la de Darth Vader. Los niños se partieron de risa, el entrenador lo intentó de nuevo, pero cuando habló lo que resonó por el megáfono fue: —La vaca hace múúúúúúúú. _**

**_Los chicos se carcajearon. _**

En la sala de tronos Hermes y Apolo estaban igual y eran acompañados por los semidioses mientras que los otros dioses sonreían divertidos y las diosas trataban de reprimir las sonrisas. Los únicos que se mostraban indiferentes a la lectura eran Dionisio y Perséfone, el primero porque fingía leer una revista de vinos y la segunda porque estaba demasiado feliz por estar fuera del inframundo.

— Eres un genio Leo—lo felicito Hermes limpiándose una lagrima al tiempo que el chico hacia reverencias sonriendo —.

— Soy genial—dijo al tiempo que Artemisa rodaba los ojos—.

**_— ¡Valdez!—vociferó el entrenador sin usar el megáfono. _**

**_Piper se contenía la risa. _**

**_—Dios mío, Leo. ¿Cómo has hecho eso? _**

**_Leo se sacó un destornillador diminuto de la manga. _**

**_—Soy un chico especial. _**

**_—Chicos, en serio—dijo Jasón inocentemente— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿A dónde vamos? _**

**_Piper frunció el ceño. _**

**_—Jasón, ¿estás de broma? _**

**_—No, no tengo ni idea… _**

**_—Ah, claro que está de broma—dijo Leo—. Está intentando que me dé la vuelta para echarme crema de afeitar en la nunca, ¿a que sí? _**

**_Jasón lo miró con el semblante inexpresivo. _**

**_—No… Creo que va en serio—Piper trató de coger de nuevo su mano, pero él la alejó. _**

**_—Lo siento—dijo—. Yo no… No puedo… _**

**_— ¡Eso es!—gritó el entrenador desde la parte delantera—. ¡La fila de atrás acaba de ofrecerse voluntaria para limpiar después de almorzar! _**

**_El resto de los niños vitorearon. _**

**_—Esto es un escándalo—murmuró Leo. _**

**_Pero Piper mantenía sus ojos en los de Jasón, como si no pudiera decidir entre estar herida o preocupada. _**

— Lo siento—se disculpó apenado el chico mirando a su novia —.

— Tranquilo sabes que no fue tu culpa —lo calmo Piper poniendo un poco de su encanto vocal en sus palabras en caso de que se siguiera culpando—.

Los dioses estaban bastante intrigados con ese asunto no entendían como un romano llego a ese autobús con dos griegos además de no recordar nada. Y cierta diosa se removía incomoda en su trono analizando la situación.

**_— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza o algo? ¿De verdad no sabes quiénes somos? _**

**_—Es peor que eso—Jasón se encogió de hombros, imponente—, no sé quién soy. El autobús se detuvo delante de un gran complejo rojo parecido a un museo, situado justo en mitad de ninguna parte. «Quizás es justo eso», pensó Jason «El Museo Nacional de Ninguna Parte». Un viento frío soplaba a través del desierto. Jason no le había prestado mucha atención a lo que llevaba puesto, pero no era lo suficientemente cálido: vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte, una camiseta morada y una cazadora negra y fina. _**

**_—Bueno, aquí va un cursillo intensivo para el amnésico—dijo Leo en un tono de ayuda que le hizo a Jason pensar que no iba a ser de ayuda—: Vamos a la "Escuela de la Salvajería"—Leo hizo comillas en el aire con los dedos para esas palabras—, lo que significa que somos "chicos malos". Tu familia, o un juez, o quien fuese decidió que eras demasiado problemático, así que te mandaron a esta adorable cárcel… ¡Perdón! a esta… "Escuela interna", en Armpit, Nevada, donde aprendes cosas útiles ¡cómo correr diez millas al día atravesando cactus o tejer margaritas a sombreros! Y como regalo especial vamos a unas excursiones en un campo "educativo" con el entrenador Hedge, quien pone orden con un bate de béisbol. ¿Te acuerdas de todo ya? _**

— Es la niebla ¿no es así? —pregunto Atenea—ellos están seguros de que te conocen pero en realidad si apareciste de la nada en ese autobús—.

— Gracias por tu sabia explicación hermana—hablo Ares rodando los ojos —nos ha servido de mucha ayuda —añadió burlonamente provocando que la diosa lo fulminara con la mirada al tiempo que le exigía a Poseidón que continuara leyendo —.

**_—No. _**

**_Jasón le echó un aprensivo vistazo a los otros chicos: quizá eran unos veinte, la mayoría chicas. Ninguno de ellos parecía un criminal peligroso, pero se imaginó que todos habrían sido sentenciados como delincuentes por sus colegios, y se preguntó porque estaba con ellos. _**

**_Leo movió los ojos. _**

**_— ¿Con que quieres jugar de verdad, eh? Muy bien. Los tres empezamos aquí juntos este semestre. Estamos muy unidos. Tú haces todo lo que digo, me das tu postre, me haces los deberes… _**

**_— ¡Leo!—saltó Piper. _**

— Buen intento chico —lo felicito Hermes sonriendo divertido —.

— Valía la pena intentar —Leo se encogió de hombros—.

— Hombre, presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien —comento Percy sonriendo divertido —.

— Ya lo creo—Leo le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que Annabeth fingía un estremecimiento arrancando risas de la mayoría —

Hestia sonreía esperanzada viendo como a cada momento su fuego crecía más. A lo mejor esos chicos eran su esperanza, se trataban como verdadera familia a pesar de ser de dos campamentos diferentes, a lo mejor las diferencias entre ambos campamentos serian aclaradas gracias a esos semidioses.

**_—Vale, olvida esa última parte. Pero somos amigos. Bueno, Piper ha sido algo más que tú amiga estas últimas semanas… _**

**_— ¡Leo, basta!—la cara de Piper se puso roja. Jason podía sentir que él también se había ruborizado. Pensó que se acordaría de haber estado saliendo con una chica como Piper si lo hubiese hecho. _**

— ¡Aaaaw! Eres tan dulce —dejo escapar Afrodita para incrementar el sonrojo del chico —.

**_—Tiene amnesia o algo—dijo Piper—. Se lo tenemos que decir a alguien. _**

**_Leo sopló, mofándose. _**

**_— ¿A quién? ¿Al entrenador Hedge? Intentará arreglarlo todo dándole a Jason golpes en la cabeza. _**

**_El entrenador estaba delante del grupo, dando órdenes y soplando con su silbato para mantener a los chicos en fila, pero de vez en cuando él se volvía y le echaba un vistazo a Jason, ceñudo. _**

**_—Leo, Jason necesita ayuda—insistió Piper—.Tiene una conmoción o… —Eh, Piper—uno de los otros chicos dejo atrás el grupo que estaba entrando en el museo para unirse a ellos. El chico nuevo se situó entre Jason y Piper y empujó a Leo al suelo—. No hables con estos lame-culos. ¿Eres mi compañera, recuerdas? _**

Leo, Piper y Jasón gruñeron recordado que era realmente ese chico.

— Pero que se cree este idiota —mascullo Zeus —es mi hijo de quien estamos hablando —.

— Que mal educado, mira que empujar aLeo —Deméter tenía el ceño fruncido—como lo vea se va a enterar —sentencio provocando que el semidiós la observara estupefacto ¿una diosa defendiéndolo? —.

**_El chico nuevo tenía el pelo oscuro con un estilo a lo Superman, estaba bastante bronceado y los dientes tan blancos que deberían haber venido con un cartel de advertencia: «No mirar directamente a los dientes, peligro de ceguera permanente». Llevaba una camiseta de los Vaqueros de Dallas, unos pantalones vaqueros como los de las películas del Oeste y botas. Sonreía como si creyese que era el regalo de Dios para las chicas delincuentes que había por allí. Jason lo odió nada más verlo. _**

— Pues no eres el único, compañero—dijo entre dientes Percy notando como Annabeth se mostraba interesada conforme leían la descripción —.

— ¿Regalo de dios para las chicas delincuentes que había por allí? Se le tiene creído ese—bufo Apolo ya que para él, él era el único regalo de dios para las chicas, literalmente ya que su padre era un dios…ustedes entienden su punto —hermana si gustas cazarlo encantado te acompaño—añadió mirando a Artemisa quien asintió con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Poseidón considerando adecuado continuar antes de que su sobrina se soltara un discurso de cuan desagradables e inútiles eran los hombres se aclaró la garganta.

**_—Vete, Dylan—gruñó Piper—. En ningún momento te pedí que fueras mi compañero. _**

**_—Ah, no seas así. ¡Este es tu día de suerte!—entrelazó su brazo con el suyo y la arrastró a la entrada del museo. Piper miró atrás sobre su hombro como llamando a emergencias. _**

Los chicos volvieron a bufar estaba vez acompañados por Annabeth y Piper quien tenía una mueca como si hubiera recordado algo desagradable.

**_Leo se levantó y se palmeó para limpiarse. _**

**_—Odio a ese tío—le tendió su brazo a Jasón para que le acompañara, lo hizo y entonces Leo se puso a dar saltitos hacía la entrada— ¡Soy Dylan! ¡Soy muy guay! ¡Quiero salir conmigo mismo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo! ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¡Eres muy afortunada! _**

**_—Leo—dijo Jason—, eres raro. _**

— Concuerdo contigo —dejo escapar Frank frunciendo el ceño—.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó el chico —.

**_—Sí, me lo dices muchas veces—sonrió Leo—. Pero si no te acuerdas de mí, eso significa que puedo volver a gastarte mis bromas antiguas. ¡Venga, vamos! _**

**_Jasón se figuró que si ese era su mejor amigo, su vida debía de estar patas arriba, pero siguió a Leo adentro del museo. Caminaron a través del edificio, parando aquí y allí para que el entrenador Hedge les diera información con su megáfono, que le volvía la voz como la de un villano y que de vez en cuando hacía agudas observaciones como «El cerdo hace oink». Leo estuvo desatornillando las tuercas y los tornillos de su chaqueta limitar y empezó a colocarlos juntos, como si tuviera que tener todo el tiempo algo en las manos. Jason estaba demasiado distraído para prestar mucha atención a las exposiciones, pero estuvieron en cosas como del Gran Cañón y la tribu Hualapai, que estaba antes donde ahora estaba el museo. _**

**_Algunas chicas miraban a Piper y Dylan y soltaban risitas. Jason se figuró que esas chicas eran amigas. Llevaban pantalones vaqueros idénticos, camisas de tirantes rosas y suficiente maquillaje para una fiesta de Halloween. Una de ellas dijo: _**

**_—Eh, Piper, ¿no es tu tribu la que vivía aquí? ¿Serás un espíritu libre si te pones a hacer la danza de la lluvia? _**

Afrodita se mordió la lengua para no soltar un grupo de sus palabras selectas en griego antiguo.

— Esas chicas tendrán una horrible vida amorosa por burlarse de mi Piper—sentencio sorprendiendo a la mencionada —.

**_Las otras se rieron. Entonces Dylan, también conocido como el compañero de Piper, sonrió. Las mangas de la cabeza de Piper ocultaron sus manos, y Jason tuvo la sensación de que había cerrado los puños. _**

— Ya me conocías sin conocerme —se sorprendió Piper mirando al chico quien sonrió encogiéndose de hombros —.

**_—Mi padre es un cherokee—dijo—, no un hulapai. Claro que tú necesitarías bastantes células cerebrales más para entender la diferencia, Isabel. _**

**_Isabel abrió completamente los ojos en una expresión de sorpresa, así que ahora parecía un búho con maquillaje. _**

Los chicos rieron y felicitaron a Piper por la contestación. Atenea se veía bastante dispuesta a replicar algo relacionado a esas aves así que Poseidón se apresuró a continuar.

**_— ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Y tú mami era de esa tribu? Oh, es cierto. Nunca conociste a tu madre. _**

— Maldita mocosa malcriada ¿Cómo se atreve? —Afrodita se veía dispuesta a hacerle lo peor a esa ¿pobre chica? —Piper quiero todos los datos de esa niña—añadió peligrosamente tanto que su hija asintió de inmediato sin atreverse a decir nada—.

**_Piper ya iba a la carga, pero antes de que pudiese empezar una lucha, el entrenador Hedge ladró: _**

**_— ¡Suficiente por ahí atrás!, sed un buen ejemplo o sacaré a paseo el bate de béisbol. _**

**_El grupo empezó a moverse a la siguiente exhibición, pero las chicas seguían soltando pequeños comentarios sobre Piper. _**

**_— ¿Está bien volver a la tierra? —preguntó una con voz dulce. _**

**_—Papi probablemente bebía demasiado para trabajar—dijo otra con falsa simpatía—. Por eso ella se volvió cleptómana. _**

**_Piper las ignoró, pero Jason estaba a punto de estallar. No se acordaba de Piper, ni tampoco quien era él mismo, pero sabía que odiaba a esas chicas. _**

Ante esto el implicado recibió un beso y un abrazo de su novia quien se mostraba complacida.

**_—Tranquilo. A Piper no le gusta que luchemos en sus guerras. Por otro lado, si esas chicas se enterarán de la verdad sobre su padre, estarían todas arrodillándose y gritando "¡No somos dignas!"._**

Ante este comentario Afrodita se acomodó mejor en su trono mostrándose interesada y dejo a un lado sus planes contra la chica. Poseidon notando esto se apresuró a leer a ver si hablaban más sobre él.

**_— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa a su padre? _**

**_Leo se rio, incrédulo. _**

**_— ¿Estás de broma? ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas que el padre de tu novia…? _**

**_—Mira, ojala pudiera, pero no me acuerdo de ella, mucho menos de su padre. _**

**_Leo silbó. —Lo que sea. Tenemos que hablar cuando volvamos al dormitorio. _**

**_Llegaron al final de la sala de exposiciones, donde grandes puertas de cristales daban a una terraza. _**

**_—Muy bien, cometartas—anunció el entrenador Hedge—, estáis a punto de ver el Gran Cañón. Intentad no romperlo. La pista de aterrizaje es capaz de soportar el peso de setenta aviones con peso de elefante, así que los que estáis con sobrepeso estaréis seguros por ahí. Cuando estéis en el borde del precipicio, si es posible no os empujéis los unos a los otros, eso me causaría papeleo extra. _**

**_El entrenador abrió las puertas y caminaron hacia fuera. El Gran Cañón se extendía ante ellos, en vivo y en directo. Sobre él había una pasarela con forma de herradura de cristal, así que se podía ver a través de ella. _**

**_—Tío—dijo Leo—, eso es bastante perverso. _**

**_Jason tenía que estar de acuerdo. A pesar de su amnesia y de la sensación de que no pertenecía a aquel lugar, no podía no estar impresionado. El cañón era más grande y más amplio de lo que se podría apreciar en una foto. Llegaron tan alto que los pájaros volaban en círculos por debajo de sus pies. Quinientos metros abajo, un río serpenteaba el suelo del cañón. Bancos de nubes de tormenta se movieron sobre ellos cuando estaban encima, sombras como caras furiosas a través del acantilado. _**

— Tenemos que ir a verlo sesos de algas —hablo Annabeth ilusionada recordando que ese día no pudo apreciarlo bien por la preocupación —.

— Cuando acabe todo esto Listilla—le respondió el hijo de Poseidón abrazándola cariñosamente ¡como extraño a esta chica! —.

— ¿Sesos de algas? ¿listilla?—pregunto burlonamente Leo al tiempo que Apolo y Hermes adoptaban sonrisas socarronas lanzándole miradas a Atenea y Poseidón, quieres fruncieron el ceño temiéndose lo peor—.

— Larga historia Valdez —le respondió Annabeth —en algún momento la contaremos —añadió resignada al ver la mirada de los demás —.

**_En cualquier dirección, todo lo que Jason llegaba a ver eran barrancos rojos y grises cortando el desierto como si algún dios loco hubiera paseado por ahí un cuchillo. Jason sintió un dolor penetrante tras sus ojos. «Dioses locos…», ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido una idea así? Se sintió como si estuviera cerca de algo importante, algo que ya debería saber. También tuvo el presentimiento de que indudablemente estaba en peligro. _**

**_— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Leo—. ¿No irás a saltar al vacío, verdad que no? Debería haber comprado una cámara… _**

**_Jason se agarró a la baranda. Parpadeó y el dolor de detrás de sus ojos se calmó. _**

**_—Estoy bien—logró decir—. Solo me duele la cabeza. _**

**_Un trueno retumbó sobre sus cabezas. Un viento frío casi los arrastró hacia los lados. _**

**_—Esto no puede ser seguro—Leo escudriño las nubes—. Hay una tormenta justo encima de nosotros, pero el resto del cielo está limpio a nuestro alrededor. _**

**_¿Extraño, eh? _**

— Los enemigos papi ¿eh? —dijo Percy recordando la de veces que a él le sucedía algo parecido con los enemigos de su padre—ni te imaginas la de cosas extrañas que me sucedieron antes de que me reclamaran—le explico frunciendo el ceño—.

— Algo oí en el Campamento —le sonrió Jasón—algo sobre un Minotauro… — Añadió dejando a los dioses sorprendidos—.

— ¿Minotauro? — pregunto Poseidon perdiendo el color— ¿Qué paso? —.

— Oh nada importante, solo que mis dos tíos divinos querían matarme a mis doce años—explico Percy bufando al tiempo que ambos dioses se encogían en sus tronos al ver la peligrosa mirada que adoptaba Poseidón—

— Dime que tenías al menos entrenamiento adecuado—suplico mirando a su hijo—.

— Lo siento papa, no puedo decir eso—le respondió el chico—cuando lo enfrente no tenía idea que era semidiós— explico dejando hasta Ares intrigado—.

— ¿Cómo lo mataste entonces? —pregunto curioso Frank—.

— Con su propio cuerno—le restó importancia —papa continua con la historia —lo apuro al notar que todos lo observaban estupefactos y Zeus rechinaba los dientes. Poseidón con una sonrisa orgullosa retomo la lectura—.

**_Jason miró hacia arriba y supo que Leo llevaba razón. Un círculo de nueves se había parado sobre ellos encima de la pasarela, pero el resto del cielo en todas direcciones estaba perfectamente limpio. Jason tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso._**

**_— ¡Muy bien, cometartas!—gritó el entrenador Hedge. Miró ceñudo la tormenta como si le molestase demasiado—. Tenemos que cortar este paseo, ¡así que al trabajo! ¡Recordad: completad las frases! _**

**_La tormenta retumbó, y el dolor de cabeza de Jason regresó. Sin saber porque lo hizo, buscó en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros y sacó una moneda, un circulo de oro del tamaño de cincuenta centavos, pero más gruesa e irregular. Estampada en un lado estaba la imagen de una batalla. En el otro estaba la cara de alguien con una corona de laureles. La inscripción decía algo como "iulius". _**

— ¿Una moneda? —Percy se mostró curioso —eso es más normal que tener un bolígrafo en el bolsillo —añadió sacando a contracorriente y mostrándosela a Jason quien la estudio interesado—.

— Es buena—le dijo sonriendo y al tiempo que el hijo de Poseidon asentía orgulloso —.

**_—Macho, ¿eso es oro? —Preguntó Leo—, ¿te he dicho ya lo muy amigos que somos? Jason guardó la moneda, imaginando que él trataría de conseguirla, y porque tenía la sensación de que la necesitaría pronto. _**

**_—No es nada—dijo—. Solo una moneda. _**

**_Leo se encogió de hombros. Quizás su cabeza tenía que moverse más rápido que sus manos. _**

**_—Vamos—dijo—. A ver si te atreves a escupir al precipicio. _**

**_No se esforzaron mucho en la hoja de trabajo. Por una cosa, Jason estaba demasiado distraído por la tormenta y sus sentimientos contradictorios. Por otra cosa, no tenía ni idea de cómo "nombrar tres estratos sedimentarios que observase" ni "describir dos ejemplo de erosión". _**

**_Leo no era de ayuda. Estaba demasiado ocupado construyendo un helicóptero con los tubos que tenía. _**

— ¿Funciono? —inquirió Hefesto interesado dejando de trabajar quien sabe que para escuchar el trabajo de su hijo—.

— Por supuesto que si—Leo se cruzó de bazos indignado —Continua para que vean los alcances de mi maravillosa persona —le dijo a Poseidón quien rodando los ojos sonriendo continúo—.

**_—Mira esto—arrancó el helicóptero. Jason se figuró que se caería pero los limpia- tubos lo mantuvieron más o menos sobre el cañón antes de que perdiera impulso y se precipitara al vacío. _**

**_— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Jason. _**

**_Leo se encogió de hombros. _**

**_—Habría molado más si hubiera tenido algunas gomas para ponerle. _**

**_— ¿En serio—dijo Jason— que somos amigos? _**

**_—La última vez que lo comprobé, sí. _**

**_— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cuál fue el primer día que nos conocimos? ¿Cómo nos pusimos a hablar? _**

**_—Fue…—Leo frunció el ceño—No me acuerdo exactamente. Tengo TDAH, tío. No puedes esperar que me acuerde de los detalles. _**

**_—Pero es que no te recuerdo del todo. No me acuerdo de nadie de aquí. Y si… — ¿Tú llevas razón y todo el mundo se equivoca?—preguntó Leo—. ¿Crees que apareciste aquí esta mañana y que todos tenemos recuerdos falsos sobre ti? _**

— Anda hombre, ahora también soy adivino —comento Leo sonriendo orgulloso ocasionado que tanto Atenea como Artemisa rodaran los ojos, la primera cansada de que interrumpieran cada dos por tres y la segunda sin poder creer que fuera tan inmaduro y se veía dispuesta a decir algo por lo que Poseidon retomo la lectura inmediatamente—.

**_Una vocecita en la cabeza de Jason dijo «Eso es exactamente lo que estoy pensando». Pero sonaba a locura. Todos actuaban con normalidad. Todo el mundo actuaba como si él fuera un compañero normal de clase… excepto el entrenador Hedge. _**

— Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces —le comento Annabeth dejando incrédulo al chico al tiempo que Percy le daba una palmada en la espalda —.

— Eh… ¿gracias? —.

— Hombre viniendo de ella eso es todo un cumplido —le aseguro Percy ocasionando risas por parte de los dioses y una mirada fulminante por parte de Atenea al ver como su hija en lugar defenderse le daba al engendro de Poseidon un beso en la mejilla. Poseidon temiendo por la salud de su hijo se apresuró a retomar la lectura —.

**_—Toma la hoja de trabajo—Jason le dio con la mano el papel—. Volveré. _**

**_Antes de que Leo pudiese protestar, Jason se encabezó a través de la pasarela. El grupo escolar tenía todo el lugar para ellos solos. Quizás era demasiado temprano para los turistas, o puede que el extraño clima los mantuviese asustados y lejos. Los chicos de la Escuela de la Salvajería estaban repartidos en parejas por toda la pasarela. La mayoría estaban de broma o hablando. Uno de los chicos estaba arrojando peniques al vacío. A unos cincuenta pasos de allí, Piper estaba intentando rellenar su hoja de trabajo, pero el estúpido de su compañero Dylan la estaba molestando, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y blandiendo esa sonrisa blanca_****_. Ella no paraba de empujarle, y cuando vio a Jason le dirigió una mirada como de «Estrangula a este tío por mí». Jason pasó de ella._**

— Eso fu grosero —frunció el ceño Hazel —.

— Lo siento Pipes —se disculpó el hijo de Júpiter para disgusto Zeus quien miraba al chico con el los labios apretados en una línea —.

**_Caminó hasta el entrenador Hedge, que estaba apoyado en su bate de béisbol, estudiando las nubes tormentosas. _**

**_— ¿Has hecho tú eso?—le preguntó el entrenador. _**

**_Jason dio un paso atrás. _**

**_— ¿Hacer qué?—había sonado como si el entrenador acabase de preguntarle si había creado la tormenta de rayos. _**

**_El entrenador Hedge lo miró con los ojos resplandeciéndole, con aquellos ojos oscuros brillantes bajo el ala de su gorra. _**

**_No juegues conmigo, chico. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y por qué estás interfiriendo en mi trabajo? _**

**_—Quiere decir… ¿Que no me conoce?—dijo Jason—. ¿Qué no soy uno de sus estudiantes? _**

**_—No te había visto hasta hoy—resopló el entrenador. _**

**_Jason estaba tan aliviado que casi quiso llorar. Por lo menos no estaba loco. No estaba en él lugar correcto. _**

— Aun no entiendo como acabaste ahí —comento Perséfone sobresaltando a todos pues la mayoría había olvidado que se encontraba ahí —.

— Ponto lo leerán señora—respondió el chico respetuosamente evitando decir algo pero al mismo tiempo le lanzaba una mirada de reojo a cierta reina—.

— A este paso no acabaremos ni con este capítulo a la hora de la cena —se quejó Atenea con una mueca— ¿no pueden mantenerse callados al menos cinco minutos? —les pregunto a los semidioses para recibir como respuesta la negación de Percy y Leo quienes al mismo tiempo con idénticas sonrisas problemáticas replicaron—.

— Tenemos TDAH—

— Es un milagro que estén sentados de hecho—comento Annabeth inocentemente logrando que ambos hicieran pucheros—.

— Pero si tú también tienes TDAH—replico Leo muy digno —.

— Ya, pero mira quién es su madre—le respondió Percy como si fuera obvio —sus hermanos pasan tanto tiempo sentados ya sea leyendo o viendo planos que se nos olvida que la mayoría también tiene Dislexia —le conto al tiempo que Annabeth enrojecía por las risas mal disimulada de Apolo y Hermes—.

— Percy—se quejó la chica dejándose abrazar —Continúe—le pidió a Poseidon—.

**_—Mire, señor, no sé cómo he llegado aquí. Tan solo me desperté en el autobús escolar. Todo lo que sé es que se supone que yo no debería estar aquí. _**

**_—Eso es cierto—pronunció la voz de Hedge con un soplo brusco, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto—. Tienes algo especial con la Niebla, chico, si puedes hacer creer a todas estas personas que te conocen, pero no puedes conmigo. He estado oliendo a monstruo estos días. Sé que tenemos un infiltrado, pero no hueles como un monstruo. Hueles como un mestizo. Así que… ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? _**

**_La mayoría de las cosas que el entrenador había dicho no tenían sentido, pero Jason decidió contestar honestamente. _**

**_—No sé quién soy. No tengo ningún recuerdo. Tiene que ayudarme. El entrenador Hedge estudió su cara como si estuviera tratando de leer los pensamientos de Jason. _**

**_—Bien—murmuró Hedge—. Estás siendo sincero. _**

**_— ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy siendo! ¿Y qué es todo eso sobre monstruos y mestizos? ¿Es lenguaje codificado o algo así?_**

— Grover tenía algo más de tacto— recordó Percy con cariño—.

— ¿Quién es Grover?— pregunto Hazel curiosa—.

— Es mi mejor amigo —le explico Percy con una sonrisa—fue el sátiro que me llevo al campamento —explico al notar que todos estaban confundidos—.

— Eso sin mencionar que ahora es el Señor de lo Salvaje—informo Annabeth con el mismo cariño y orgullo que Percy dejando sorprendido incluso a Dionisio—.

— ¿Encontró a Pan? —pregunto el Dios asombrado recordando cuantos sátiros murieron en su búsqueda, como toda respuesta Percy y Annabeth asintieron sonriendo ampliamente —.

**_Hedge entrecerró los ojos. Una parte de Jasón se preguntó si el hombre estaba loco. _**

— Comprendo el sentimiento —comento Percy solemne —Grover me llego a asustar muchas veces—.

— ¿Podrías dejar de interrumpir? —pregunto Atenea irritada—eres más molesto que tu padre — tanto padre como hijo se mostraron indignados y el primero se veía dispuesto a responderle pero no fue necesario—.

— ¡Mamá! —Annabeth le lanzo una mirada indignada—deja de meterte con Percy ni si quiera lo conoces—lo defendió dejando a muchos incrédulos al tiempo que se abrazaba al chico. Atenea iba a abrir la boca seguramente para soltar una réplica —.

— Querida tu hija tiene razón —intervino Hestia sonriéndole a la pareja quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa agradecidos—hermano continua —pidió —

**_Pero la otra parte era más lista. _**

**_—Mira, chico—dijo Hedge—. No sé quién eres. Acabo de saber que eres, y eso significa problemas. Ahora tengo que protegeros a tres de vosotros en vez de dos. ¿Eres el paquete especial? ¿Es eso? _**

**_— ¿De qué habla? _**

**_Hedge miró a la tormenta. Las nubes se estaban volviendo más gruesas y oscuras, cerniéndose sobre toda la pasarela. _**

**_—Esta mañana—dijo Hedge—. Recibí un mensaje del campamento. Dicen que van a mandar a un equipo de extracción. Vienen para recoger un paquete especial, pero no me dieron detalles. Deja que piense… Bien. Los dos que estoy viendo son bastante poderosos, más que la mayoría. Sé que están siendo acechados. Puedo oler a monstruo en el grupo. Supongo que por eso el campamento ha querido recogerlos de pronto, pero de pronto tú apareces de la nada. Así que, ¿eres el paquete especial? _**

**_El dolor tras los ojos de Jason se volvió peor que nunca. Mestizos. Campamento. Monstruos. Continuaba sin saber de qué estaba hablando Hedge, pero las palabras le habían provocado un enfriamiento cerebral masivo, como si su mente estuviera intentando a acceder a información que debía de estar allí pero no lo estaba. Tropezó, y el entrenador Hedge lo agarró. Por un momento, las manos del entrenador parecieron de acero. _**

**_—Guau, quieto ahí, cometartas. ¿Dices que no tienes ningún recuerdo, eh? Bien. Solo tengo que vigilarte hasta que el equipo llegue. Haremos lo que diga el director. _**

**_— ¿Qué director?—dijo Jason—. ¿Qué campamento? _**

**_—Solo siéntete bien. Los refuerzos deben de llegar pronto. Espero que no pase nada antes… _**

**_Una luz chocó sobre sus cabezas. El viento les sopló con ganas. Las hojas de trabajo volaron al Gran Cañón, y el puente entero se estremeció. Los chicos gritaron, tropezándose y agarrándose al suelo. _**

**_—Tenía que haber dicho algo—murmuró Hedge. Y rugió a través de su megáfono— : ¡Todos aquí dentro! ¡La vaca hace múúú! ¡Fuera de la pasarela! _**

**_— ¡Pensé que dijo que esta cosa era segura!—gritó Jason para que se le oyese más que al viento. _**

**_—Bajo circunstancias normales—agregó Hedge—, que no son estas. ¡Vamos! _**

— Aquí acaba—informo Poseidon — ¿Quién lee? —pregunto levantado el libro—.

— Final dramático —comento Apolo sonriendo —pásame el libro que quiero leer yo—dijo al tiempo que chasqueaba sus dedos ocasionado que el libro apareciera en sus manos, el dios paso la página y se aclaró la garganta —Muy bien aquí va, capitulo II- Jasón—.

— ¿Otro más? —se quejó el mencionado con una mueca al tiempo que Piper lo abrazaba divertida—.

— Calla chico no interrumpas —lo regaño Apolo —estas hermosas jovencitas merecen escuchar una voz tan maravillosa como la mía —añadió guiñándole un ojo a las tres semidiosas logrando que sonrojaran al mismo tiempo que Percy y Jasón miraban incrédulos al dios ¿Cómo tenía el descaro de coquetear con sus novias? Frank por otro lado tenía el ceño fruncido y Leo tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro por el comportamiento de sus compañeros—.

— Apolo comienza de una vez o ya verás lo que te espera —lo amenazo su gemela al tiempo que acariciaba su preciado arco, el Dios asintió de inmediato y comenzó a leer—.

**_LA TORMENTA SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UN PEQUEÑO HURACÁN._**

Poseidon miro a su hijo quien levanto las manos al tiempo que ponía cara inocente.

— Yo no tengo nada que ver —se justificó cuando vio que su padre encaraba una ceja —además para ese momento yo estaba dormido quien sabe dónde —mustio con una mueca ocasionado que Annabeth lo abrazara —.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunto sin poder evitarlo Atenea bastante curiosa—.

— Ya ponto se leerá —dio por toda respuesta—.

**_Las nubes con forma de embudo serpenteaban hacía la pasarela, como si fueran los tentáculos de una medusa monstruosa. Los niños gritaron y corrieron hacía el edificio. El viento los despojaba de sus libretas, chaquetas, gorros y mochilas. Jason resbaló por el suelo negro_****_. Leo perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caer por fuera de la barandilla. Jason lo agarró de su chaqueta y lo hizo retroceder. _**

**_—Gracias, tío—gritó Leo. _**

**_— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!—dijo el entrenador Hedge. _**

**_Piper y Dylan mantuvieron las puertas abiertas, haciendo pasar hacía el interior a los otros chicos. La chaqueta de snowboard de Piper aleteaba salvajemente, y tenía todo su oscuro pelo en la cara. Jason pensó que debía de estar pasando frío, pero ella parecía tranquila y confiada, diciéndole a los demás que todo iba a salir bien, dándoles valor para que siguieran avanzando. Jason, Leo y el entrenador Hedge corrieron hasta ellos, pero era como correr en arenas movedizas. El viento parecía estar luchando contra ellos, empujándoles atrás. Dylan y Piper empujaron a un chico más al interior, entonces perdieron el control de las puertas. Estas se cerraron de golpe, aislándolos en la pasarela. Piper pegó con las manos a las puertas. Dentro, los chicos golpeaban el cristal, pero las puertas parecían haberse atascado. _**

**_— ¡Dylan, ayúdame!—gritó Piper. _******

**_Dylan solo estaba allí de pie sonriendo como un idiota, su jersey de vaqueros bailaba al viento, como si de pronto disfrutase de la tormenta. _**

— Estas de broma ¿no? —pregunto Percy estupefacto al entender que era Dylan. Los demás comprendieron y se removieron nerviosos en sus tronos y apuraron a Apolo para que continuara —.

**_—Lo siento, Piper—dijo—. Ya he acabado de ayudar. _**

**_La agarró de la muñeca, y Piper voló hacia atrás, descendiendo a la superficie de la pasarela. _**

**_— ¡Piper!—Jason intentó avanzar, pero el viento estaba en su contra y el entrenador Hedge lo retuvo. _**

**_— ¡Entrenador—dijo Jason—, déjeme ir! _**

**_—Jason, Leo, quedaos detrás de mí—ordenó el entrenador—. Esta es mi guerra, debería haber sabido que ese era nuestro monstruo. _**

**_— ¿Qué?—preguntó Leo. Una hoja de trabajo rasgada le abofeteó en la cara, pero la aplastó y se la quitó—. ¿Qué monstruo? _**

**_La gorra del entrenador voló, y descubrió su pelo rizado con dos protuberancias salientes de su cabeza, como los que tienen los dibujos animados cuando les golpean la cabeza. El entrenador Hedge levantó su bate de béisbol, pero ya no era un bate normal. De alguna manera había cambiado a ser una gruesa rama de árbol, con ramitas y hojas a los lados. Dylan le mostró una sonrisa feliz y psicópata. _**

Todos estaban ansiosos por saber que pasarían y aunque se morían por interrogar a los tres implicados pero sabían que lo escucharían en unos minutos. Apolo leía apresurado tanto que Atenea le ordeno que se calmara o le pasara el libro alegando que nadie lo entendía, el dios del sol se negó y retomo la lectura ahora leyendo pausadamente.

**_— ¡Oh, vamos, entrenador! ¡Deje que el chico me ataque! Después de todo, te estás volviendo demasiado mayor para esto. ¿No era eso por lo que te retiraron a esta estúpida escuela? He estado entre los tuyos toda esta temporada, y ni lo sabías. Estas perdiendo tu nariz, abuelete—el entrenador hizo un sonido de enfado como el de un animal que tropieza—. ¿Crees que puedes proteger a tres mestizos tú solo, viejo?—se rio Dylan—. Buena suerte. _**

**_Dylan señaló a Leo y una nube con forma de embudo se materializó a su alrededor. Leo salió volando por fuera de la pasarela como si lo hubieran lanzado. De alguna manera se las arregló para girarse y agarrarse a los bordes del precipicio. Subió, avanzando furioso por el dolor que sentía en las manos. Al final logró agarrarse de un filo delgado a unos pocos metros por debajo de la pasarela y alzar su mano. _**

**_— ¡Ayuda!—les gritó—. ¿Una cuerda por favor? ¿Una soga? ¿Un algo? El entrenador Hedge soltó una maldición y le tendió a Jason su rama. —No sé quién eres, chico, pero espero que seas bueno. Mantén a esa cosa ocupada—señaló a Dylan con el pulgar— mientras voy a por Leo. _**

**_— ¿Ir a por él cómo?—le interrogó Jason—, ¿vas a volar? _**

**_—A volar no. A escalar—Hedge se quitó los zapatos, y Jason casi tuvo un infarto. El entrenador no tenía piernas. Tenía pezuñas, pezuñas de cabra. Lo que significaba que esas cosas de su cabeza, como Jason llegó a concluir, no eran protuberancias. Eran cuernos. _**

**_—Eres un fauno—dijo Jason. _**

— Al menos tu no le llamaste burro — comento Annabeth como quien no quiere la cosa haciendo que cierto hijo del dios del mar se sonrojara arrancando risas de los semidioses —.

— Lo dicho tienes el cerebro infectado de algas igual que tu padre —se mofo Atenea ganándose dos miradas fulminantes pero la réplica de Poseidon se vio arruinada cuando Apolo decidió leer —.

**_— ¡Un sátiro!—saltó Hedge—. Los faunos eran romanos. Pero hablaremos de eso luego. _**

**_Hedge saltó sobre la baranda. Navegó hasta una parte y se impulsó con sus pezuñas. Iba por el precipicio con una agilidad imposible, apoyándose en sitios no más grandes que los sellos de una carta, sorteando los torbellinos que intentaban atraparlo para llegar a Leo. _**

**_— ¡Eso no es justo! —Dylan se volvió a Jason—. Ahora te toca a ti, chico. Jason golpeó con el garrote. Parecía inútil con el viento tan fuerte, pero la rama iba hacía Dylan bien, incluso hizo un giro cuando este la trató de esquivar, dándole en la cabeza y haciéndole caer de rodillas. Piper no estaba tan aturdida como parecía. Sus dedos agarraron la rama cuando estuvo cerca de ella, pero antes de que pudiera usarla, Dylan sangró. Y sangraba sangre dorada, que manaba de su frente. _**

**_—Buen intento chico—dijo a Jason—. Pero tendrías que hacerlo mejor. _**

**_La pasarela se estremeció. Fracturas ramificadas aparecieron en el vidrio. Dentro del museo los chicos dejaron de intentar abrir las puertas. Corrieron lejos, llenos de terror. _**

— Cobardes— bufo Ares indignado ante ese comportamiento—vamos chico demuestra que eres un romano y acaba de una vez con ese anemoi thuellai —añadió mirando a Jasón —.

**_El cuerpo de Dylan se disolvió en humo, como si sus moléculas se derritieran. Tenía la misma cara, la misma sonrisa blanca y brillante, pero estaba compuesto de un humo negro, sus ojos eran como chispas eléctricas que habitaban en una nube de tormenta. De él brotaron alas de humo y sobrevoló la pasarela. Si los ángeles fueran malos, pensó Jason, tendrían justo ese aspecto. _**

**_—Eres un ventus—dijo Jason, pensando que no tenía ni idea de cómo sabía esa palabra—, un espíritu de la tormenta. _**

**_La risa de Dylan sonó como un tornado pasando sobre un techo. _**

**_—Me alegro de haber esperado, semidiós. Sabía de Leo y de Piper desde hace semanas. Podría haberlos matado en cualquier momento. Pero mi instinto me decía que un tercero iba a venir, alguien especial. ¡Así que mi gran recompensa será tu muerte! _**

— ¿Cómo se atreve si quiera pensar en matar a mi hija? —Afrodita se veía sumamente peligrosa tanto que los semidioses se estremecieron y le rogaron con la mirada a Apolo para que continuara—.

**_Dos nubes con forma de embudo más tocaron tierra a cada lado de Dylan y empezaron a girar, parecían contener a hombres fantasmales con alas humeantes y ojos destellantes como relámpagos. _**

**_Piper seguía ahí, intentando hacer algo, su mano seguía aferrando el garrote. Su cara estaba pálido, pero le lanzó a Jason cierta mirada, y él entendió un mensaje muy claro: «Distrae su atención. Intentaría atacarle por detrás». Agradable, lista y violenta. Jason deseó haber recordado que era su novia._**

Tanto Jason como Piper enrojecieron al tiempo que Percy y Leo silbaban.

**_Él apretó los puños y se preparó para ir a la carga, pero no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Dylan levantó la mano, rayos eléctricos corrían entre sus dedos y se dispararon a pecho de Jason. ¡Bang! Jason se encontró a sí mismo en el suelo sobre su espalda._**

**_La boca le sabía como si hubieran estado quemando papel de aluminio dentro. Levantó la cabeza y vio que la ropa le humeaba. El rayo había ido directamente a él, y su zapato izquierdo había salido disparado. Los dedos de su píe estaban negros con hollín. Los espíritus de la tormenta se reían, el viento causaba estragos. Piper intentó gritar desafiante, pero sonaba como si fuera diminuta y estuviera muy, muy lejos. Por el rabillo del ojo, Jason vio al entrenador Hedge escalar el acantilado con Leo a la espalda. Piper se mantenía sobre sus pies, balanceando la rama desesperadamente para defenderse de dos espíritus de la tormenta, pero ellos tan solo la usaban como si fuera un juguete. La rama atravesaba sus cuerpos como si no estuvieran de verdad ahí. Y Dylan, un tornado oscuro con ojos, se abalanzó sobre Jason. _**

**_—Basta—dijo Jason, parecía que estaba croando. Instantáneamente se puso de pie y no estaba seguro de quien se había sorprendido más: él o los espíritus de la tormenta. _**

**_— ¿Cómo es que estás vivo?—preguntó la forma de Dylan parpadeando—. ¡Eso era un rayo suficiente potente para matar a veinte hombres! _**

— ¡Ja! —se burló Leo—es hijo del rey de los dioses —explico como si le hablara a un niño arrancando sonrisas de la mayoria—.

**_—Me toca—dijo Jason. Alcanzó su bolsillo y sacó la moneda de oro. Se dejó llevar por su instinto y volteó la moneda en el aire como ya había hecho miles de veces. La atrapó con la palma de la mano y de repente sujetaba una espada, un arma de doble filo perfectamente recta. Agarró la empuñadura que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus dedos, era completamente de oro: empuñadura, mango y filo_**

Todos los dioses comenzaron a festejar y se inclinaron en sus tronos esperando ansiosos.

**_Dylan gruñó y retrocedió. Miró a sus dos camaradas y gritó: _**

**_— ¿Y bien?… ¡Matadlo! _**

**_Los otros espíritus de la tormenta no parecieron muy contentos con esa orden, pero volaron hasta Jason, sus dedos se estaban cargando de electricidad. Jason esquivó al primer espíritu. Su espada pasó a través de él, y la criatura humeante se desintegró. El segundo espíritu dejó caer una bola hecha de rayos, pero la espada de Jason absorbió la carga. Jason intervino, un rápido movimiento y el segundo espíritu se esfumó en polvo dorado. _**

— ¡De eso estaba hablando chico! —exclamo Ares entusiasmado—.

**_Dylan parecía indignado. Miró hacía abajo esperando que sus compañeros se regeneraran, pero el polvo dorado tan solo se movió cuando lo dispersó el viento. _**

**— ¡Imposible! ¿Quién eres, mestizo? **

**Piper estaba tan aturdida que se le cayó la rama. **

**—Jason… ¿Cómo…? **

**Entonces el entrenador Hedge saltó a la pasarela y dejó en ella a Leo como a un saco de harina. **

**—Espíritus, ¡intentad asustarme!—rugió Hedge, flexionando sus cortos miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba Dylan. **

**— ¡Maldita sea, chico!—exclamó a Jason—. ¿Dejaste alguno para mí? ¡Me gustan los desafíos! **

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada.

**_Leo se puso de pie, respirando con dificultad. Parecía humillado del todo, sus manos sangraban de haberse clavado rocas. _**

**_—Eh… Entrenador Súper-cabra, o lo que quiera que sea… ¡Tan sólo me caí por el maldito Gran Cañón! ¡Pare de pedir desafíos! _**

— Oh pobrecito—dejo escapar Deméter al tiempo que se ponía de pie e iba a abrazar a un Leo totalmente ruborizado—debió ser una experiencia traumática —

— Señora estoy bien —Leo trataba de zafarse de los brazos de la diosa fulminando con la mirada a Percy, Jason y Frank porque tenían miradas y sonrisas burlonas— ¡Papá! —exclamo suplicante al ver que no podía escapar de sus brazos —.

— Deméter deja al pobre chico—ordeno Hades sorprendiendo a los demás semidioses, la diosa hizo un puchero y soltó al chico quien se refugió detrás de Percy y Jason —.

**_Dylan estaba que estallaba con ellos, pero Jason pudo ver miedo en sus ojos. —No tenéis ni idea de a cuántos enemigos habéis despertado, mestizos. Mi señora destruirá a todos los semidioses. Esta es una guerra que no podéis ganar. Por encima de ellos, la tormenta se desató por completo. Se abrieron grietas por la pasarela. Caía mucha agua de lluvia y Jason tuvo que agacharse para mantener el equilibrio. Un agujero se abrió en las nubes, un remolino de colores negro y plata. — ¡La Señora me llama para que vuelva!—gritó Dylan con regocijo—. Y tú, semidiós, vas a venir conmigo—amenazó a Jason, pero Piper abordó al monstruo por detrás. A pesar de que estaba hecho de humo, Piper logró de alguna manera tocarlo. Los dos fueron lanzados por una onda expansiva. Leo, Jason y el entrenador avanzaron para ayudar, pero el espíritu gritó con rabia. Dejó escapar un torrente de energía que les hizo retroceder. Jason y el entrenador Hedge cayeron de pie. La espada de Jason atravesó el cristal de la puerta, Leo se golpeó en su rizada nuca y quedó aturdido y gimiendo. Piper se llevó la peor parte. Fue lanzada por detrás de Dylan y se golpeó con la baranda, girando hacia atrás y quedándose colgada sobre el abismo. _**

Afrodita dejo escapar un grito preocupado al mismo tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a la boca.

**_Jason comenzó a acercarse a ella, pero Dylan gritó: _**

**_—Me conformo con este. _**

**_Agarró a Leo por el brazo y empezó a elevarse, remolcando a un Leo medio- consciente por debajo de él. Las nubes se arremolinaron más rápido, empujándolos hacia arriba como una aspiradora. _**

— Vamos maltraten al pobre Leo Valdez que al cabo que ni siente nada —bufo el chico cruzado de brazos—.

**_— ¡Socorro!—gritó Piper—. ¡Que venga alguien! _**

**_Entonces se resbaló, gritó y se cayó. _**

— ¡No! —fue lo que se escuchó, fue el grito de varias diosas que al parecer habían olvidado que la chica se encontraba con ellos sana y salva. Parecía que Afrodita sufriría un desmayo en cualquier momento.

**_— ¡Jason, ve!—gritó Hedge—. ¡Sálvala! _**

**_El entrenador se lanzó contra el espíritu como una especie de cabra kung-fu seria. Se lanzó por sus pezuñas y golpeó, dejando a Leo libre de las garras del espíritu. Leo cayó con seguridad al suelo, pero Dylan forcejeaba con los brazos del entrenador. Hedge trató de darle un cabezazo, después de atizarle y de llamarle «cometartas». Se elevaron en el aire, ganando velocidad. _**

**_— ¡Sálvala! ¡Ya le tengo!—gritó hacía abajo el entrenador Hedge una vez más. Después, sátiro y espíritu de tormenta, subieron vertiginosamente y desaparecieron. _**

**_« ¿Salvarla?—pensó Jason—, ¡se ha ido!» _**

— Vamos sálvala—lo urgía Afrodita perdiendo la compostura ****—.

— ¿Mama? —Piper llamo su atención —estoy bien—le dijo acercándose para que la observara. Afrodita la atrajo en un abrazo protector —.

— Lo se cariño, pero ahí no lo estas —la diosa señalo el libro aun sin soltar a su hija. Piper no sabía cómo sentirse su madre se había comunicado un par de veces con ella y aquí parecía otra—.

**_Pero de nuevo ganó su instinto. Corrió a la barandilla, pensando «Soy un lunático», y saltó al vacío. Jason no se asustaba de las alturas. Se asustaba de estrellarse en el suelo del cañón quinientos metros más abajo. Se figuró que no había ganado nada, nada excepto morir junto a Piper. _**

La chica se sonrió a su novio aun desde los brazos de su madre quien le sonreía al rubio agradeciéndole con la mirada.

**_Los lados del cañón pasaban tan rápido como la cinta de una película. Sentía como si se le fuese a levantar la cara. En un respiro, cogió a Piper, que se sacudió salvajemente. Él la rodeo por la cintura y cerró los ojos, esperando a la muerte. Piper gritó. El viento silbaba en las orejas de Jason. Se imaginó como se sentiría uno al estar muerto. Pensaba, que probablemente no muy bien. Deseó que de alguna manera nunca pudiesen llegar hasta abajo del todo. _**

**_De repente el viento desapareció. El grito de Piper se convirtió en un jadeo estrangulado. Jason pensó que ya debían de estar muertos, pero no había sentido ningún impacto. _**

**_—J-J-Jason—se las arregló para decir Piper. _**

**_Él abrió los ojos. No se habían caído. Estaban flotando en mitad del aire, a metros sobre el río. _**

La sala de tronos se llenó de virotes y felicitaciones para el hijo de Júpiter y Afrodita no dejaba de agradecerle. Una vez se calmaron Apolo retomo la lectura.

**_Abrazó a Piper con fuerza, y ella se había recolocado de manera que ella le estaba abrazando a él demasiado. Estaban nariz con nariz. El corazón de ella latía con fuerza, Jason podía sentirlo a través de sus ropas. El aliento de ella olía a canela. _**

**_— ¿Cómo has hecho….?—dijo. _**

**_—No he hecho nada—dijo—. Creo que si supiera volar lo sabría… _**

**_Pero después pensó: «Sigo sin saber quién soy» _**

**_Se imaginó que subían. Piper gritó como si les estuvieran disparando desde abajo. No estaban flotando precisamente, decidió Jason. Podía sentir la presión bajo sus pues como si se estuvieran balanceando en lo alto de un géiser. _**

— ¡Vaya hombre eso es increíble! —dejo escapar Percy y luego se giró para mirar a Annabeth— ¿crees que Thalía pueda hacer eso? —pregunto curioso—.

— No tengo idea—Annabeth frunció el ceño meditándolo —tendríamos que preguntarle —.

— ¿Quién es Thalía? —pregunto curioso Hermes—.

— Se explicara en los libros—se apresuró a decir Jasón —

**_—El aire nos está soportando—dijo. _**

**_— ¡Pues dile que nos soporte más! ¡Que nos saque de aquí! _**

**_Jason miró hacia abajo. Lo más fácil sería descender suavemente en el fondo del cañón. Después miró hacia arriba. La lluvia había parado. Las nubes de tormenta no parecían malas, pero todavía sonaban de ellas truenos y echaban luz. Que los espíritus se hubieran ido para siempre no estaba para nada garantizado. No tenía ni idea de que le había pasado al entrenador Hedge, y había dejado a Leo allí arriba, apenas consciente… _**

**_—Tenemos que ayudarlos—dijo Piper, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos—. ¿Puedes…? _**

**_—Vamos a ver—Jason pensó «Arriba» e instantáneamente salieron disparados a la pasarela. _**

**_El hecho de estar "montando el viento" podría haber sido guay en otras circunstancias, pero estaba demasiado impresionado. En cuanto aterrizaron en la pasarela, corrieron hasta Leo. Piper puso a Leo bocarriba, y él gimió. Su ropa de estilo camuflaje estaba mojada por la lluvia. Su rizado pelo brillaba por el polvo de monstruo dorado que le había caído cuando estaba con él. Pero por lo menos no estaba muerto. _**

**_—Estúpida… y fea… cabra—murmuró. _**

**_— ¿A dónde ha ido?—preguntó Piper. _**

**_Leo señaló justo a arriba. _**

**_—Nunca se vino abajo. Por favor dime que en realidad no me ha salvado la vida. _**

**_—Dos veces—dijo Jason. Leo gruñó incluso más fuerte. _**

**_— ¿Qué ha pasado? El chico-tornado, la espada de oro… Me he golpeado la cabeza. ¿Es eso, verdad? ¿Estoy alucinando? _**

— Siempre es poco creíble al principio—comento Annabeth que al haber pasado tantos años en el campamento conocía la mayoría de las reacciones —.

**_Jason se había olvidado de la espada. Caminó hacia dónde estaba metida y la recogió. La hoja seguía bien equilibrada. En un presentimiento la hizo girar. La espada se convirtió en una moneda y aterrizó en la palma de su mano. _**

**_—Sip—dijo Leo—. Definitivamente estoy alucinando. _**

**_—Jason, esas cosas…—tiritó Piper en sus ropas mojadas de lluvia. _**

**_—Venti—dijo él—, espíritus de la tormenta. _**

**_—De acuerdo. Pero reaccionaste como… como si los hubieras visto antes. ¿Quién eres tú? _**

**_Él sacudió la cabeza. _**

**_—Eso es lo que he estado intentando decirte. No lo sé. _**

**_La tormenta se disipó. Los otros niños de la escuela de la Salvajería estaban pegados a las puertas de cristal mirando llenos de miedo. Había guardas de seguridad trabajando con la puerta bloqueada, pero no parecían tener suerte. —El entrenador Hedge dijo que tenía que proteger a tres personas—recordó Jason—. Creo que éramos nosotros. _**

**_—Y esa cosa en la que Dylan se convirtió…—se estremeció Piper—. Dios, no puedo creer que me golpease. Nos llamó… ¿Qué? ¿Semidioses? _**

**_Leo se tumbó, mirando al cielo. No parecía tener ganas de levantarse. —No sé qué significa "semi"—dijo—. Pero no me siento demasiado bien. ¿Y vosotros? _******

**_Se oía un sonido frágil como de ramas secas pisándose, y las grietas en la pasarela empezaron a agrandarse. _**

**_—Necesitamos salir de esta cosa—dijo Jason—. Puede que si… _**

**_—Muuuuuuuuy bien—le interrumpió Leo—. Mira arriba y dime si esas cosas son caballos voladores. _**

— ¿Pegasos? —pregunto Percy—.

— Así es—Annabeth tenía una sonrisa medio traviesa ocasionando que Percy la besara sin poder contenerse. Apolo viendo que su primo corría peligro mortal y posiblemente moriría siendo incinerado por cierta diosa continuo leyendo —

**_Primero, Jason pensó que Leo tenía que haberse golpeado demasiado la cabeza. Después vio una forma oscura descendiendo desde el este, demasiado lenta para ser un avión y demasiado rápida para ser un pájaro. _**

**_Conforme se acercaba pudo ver un par de animales alados, grises, con cuatro patas, exactamente como caballos, salvo por el hecho de que cada uno tenía la envergadura mucho más grande. Y además estaban arrastrando de una caja pintada y brillante con dos ruedas: un carro. _**

**_—Los refuerzos—dijo—. Hedge me dijo que un equipo de extracción venía de camino a por nosotros. _**

**_— ¿Un equipo de extracción?—Leo se puso de pie—. Eso suena doloroso. _**

**_— ¿Y de dónde nos van a extraer?—preguntó Piper. _**

**_Jason vio como el carro tomaba tierra en lo más lejano de la pasarela. Los caballos voladores aterrizaron y sus alas rozaron nerviosamente el vidrio, como si sintieran que estaba a punto de romperse. _**

**_Dos adolescentes se encontraban en el carro, una chica alta y rubia quizás un poco mayor que Jason, y un tipo voluminoso con la cabeza rapada y una cara que parecía un montón de ladrillos. _**

Percy se giró a ver su novia haciéndole una pregunta muda, la chica asintió.

**_Ambos vestían con vaqueros y camisetas naranjas, con escudos colgados sobre sus espaldas. La chica saltó fuera incluso antes de que el carro se hubiera acabado de mover. Sacó un cuchillo y corrió hacía el grupo de Jason mientras el tío grande frenaba a los caballos. _**

**_— ¿Dónde está?—exigió saber la chica. Sus ojos grises eran fieros y un poco sorprendentes. _**

**_— ¿Dónde está quién?—preguntó Jason. _**

—Eso me pregunto yo—mustio Poseidon teniendo un mal presentimiento—.

**_Ella frunció el ceño como si su respuesta fuera inaceptable. Después se volvió a Leo y Piper. _**

**_— ¿Qué hay de Gleeson? ¿Dónde está vuestro protector, Gleeson Hedge? _**

**_¿El nombre de pila del entrenador era Gleeson? Jason se habría reído si la mañana no hubiera sido tan extraña y terrorífica. Gleeson Hedge: Entrenador de fútbol, hombre-cabra y protector de semidioses. Claro, ¿por qué no? _**

**_Leo se aclaró la garganta. _**

**_—Fue llevado por una especie de… cosas tornado. _**

**_—Venti—dijo Jason—, espíritus de la tormenta. _**

**_La chica rubia arqueó una ceja. _**

**_— ¿Quieres decir anemoi thuellai? Venti es el término romano. ¿Quién eres y qué ha pasado? _**

**_Jason dio su mejor explicación, pesando que era demasiado difícil conocer a esos intensos ojos grises. A la mitad de la historia, el otro tipo del carro se acercó. Allí permaneció, expectante a ellos y con los brazos cruzados. Tenía un tatuaje de un arcoíris en los bíceps, lo que era un poco inusual. Cuando Jason acabó su historia, la chica rubia no parecía satisfecha. _**

**_— ¡No, no, no! Ella me dijo que estaría aquí. Me dijo que si venía aquí, encontraría la respuesta. _**

Annabeth se estremeció y se abrazó a Percy como si temiera que desapareciera otra vez.

**_—Annabeth—gruñó el tipo calvo—, mira eso—señaló al pie de Jason. _**

**_Jason no se había puesto a pensar demasiado en que le seguía faltando el zapato izquierdo, que había sido disparado por el relámpago. Tener el pie desnudo sentía bien, pero parecía el trozo de un fósil. _**

**_—La persona con un zapato—dijo el tipo calvo—. Él es la respuesta. _**

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —pregunto Atenea disgustada por no tener una respuesta—.

**_—No, Butch—insistió la chica—. Él no puede ser. Me han engañado—miró al cielo como si hubiese hecho algo mal—. ¿Qué quieres de mí?—gritó—, ¿qué has hecho con él? _**

**_La pasarela se estremeció, y los caballos relincharon con urgencia. _**

**_—Annabeth—dijo el tipo calvo, Butch—, tenemos que irnos. Dejemos a estos tres en el campamento y pensemos luego fuera de aquí. Esos espíritus de la tormenta podrían volver. _**

**_Pareció furiosa por un momento. _**

**_—Bien—se fijó en Jason con una mirada resentida—. Nos encargaremos de esto más tarde. _**

**_Se volvió sobre sus talones y se marchó hacía el carro. Piper sacudió la cabeza. _**

**_— ¿Pero qué problema tiene? ¿Qué está pasando? _**

— Oh nada grave —mustio la chica cruzada de brazos—solamente me estaba muriendo de angustia por no tener noticias—dijo irónicamente dejando que Percy le acariciara el cabello. Poco le importaba si se veía como una hija de Afrodita en ese momento lo necesitaba recordar todos esos angustiosos meses la sobrepasaba. Percy comprendiendo lo que estaba pensando le susurro—.

— No nos separaremos de nuevo lo promento—.

**_—En serio—agregó Leo. _**

**_—Tenemos que sacaros de aquí—dijo Butch—. Os lo explicaré por el camino. —No iré a ninguna parte con ella—dijo Jason refiriéndose a la rubia—. Parece que me quiere matar. _**

**_Butch dudó. _**

**_—Annabeth es buena gente. Tienes que darle un tiempo. Tuvo una visión que le decía que viniera aquí, a encontrar al tipo con un zapato. Se supone que eso solucionaría su problema. _**

**_— ¿Qué problema?—preguntó Piper. _**

**_—Está buscando a uno de nuestros campistas, que lleva desaparecido tres días. Está fuera de sí con la preocupación, y esperaba que estuviera aquí. _**

**_— ¿A quién busca?—preguntó Jason. _**

**_—A su novio—dijo Butch—, un tipo llamado Percy Jackson. _**

— ¿Qué? —Poseidon perdió el color completamente — ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ¿Qué demonios esperas para seguir leyendo Apolo? —Inquirió fuera de sí al tiempo que notaba que su sobrino se apartaba del libro—.

— Ese es el final del capítulo —explico preocupado por su tío que parecía que en cualquier momento sufriría un ataque de nervios—.

— Con un demonio ¿Quién comienza a leer el próximo capítulo? —pregunto o más bien grito sobresaltando a todos. Afrodita apiadándose del dios del mar tomo el libro pasando la página —.

— Aquí vamos —se aclaró la garganta —capitulo III- Piper—leyó con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que la semidiosa se removía incomoda en su lugar no muy segura de querer que todos supieran lo que pensaba—.


	3. Capitulo III: Conociendo un poco a Piper

**_Capitulo III_**

— Aquí vamos —se aclaró la garganta —capitulo III- Piper—leyó con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que la semidiosa se removía incomoda en su lugar no muy segura de querer que todos supieran lo que pensaba—.

**_DESPUÉS DE UNA MAÑANA DE VENTI, hombres-cabra y novios voladores, Piper debería haber perdido la cabeza. Sin embargo, todo lo que sentía era pavor. _**

**_Estaba empezando. Justo como en el sueño. _**

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?—interrumpió Apolo bastante interesado al escuchar la palabra sueño—.

— Si permitieran que lean más de unas oraciones tal vez lo averigüemos pronto —alego Hera bastante molesta, en sima de que tenía que soportar al mocoso de su marido los demás no dejaban de interrumpir—Afrodita continua —ordeno, la diosa se veía bastante dispuesta a responder algo pero la curiosidad por conocer más de su hija pudo más así que se aclaró la garganta y retomo la lectura—.

**_Se encontraba en la parte posterior del carro con Leo y Jason, mientras el tipo calvo, Butch, manejaba las riendas, y la chica rubia, Annabeth, ajustaba un dispositivo de navegación de bronce. _**

**_Pasaron sobre el Gran Cañón y se dirigieron al este, el viento helado boleaba la chaqueta de Piper. Detrás de ellos, se iban formando más nubes de tormenta. El carro se inclinó, retumbando. No tenía cinturones de seguridad y la parte trasera iba completamente abierta, así que Piper pensaba si Jason podría cogerla de nuevo antes de que se cayera, Esa había sido la parte más inquietante de la mañana, no que Jason pudiera volar, si no que Jason la hubiera sostenido en sus brazos y siguiera sin saber quién era. _**

******_Todo el semestre, había estado trabajando en su relación, intentando que Jason se diera cuenta de que era más que un amigo para ella._**

La hija de Afrodita estaba tan roja que bien podía competir con las mejores cosechas de fresas de Deméter, Jason por su parte la observaba con una sonrisa cariñosa.

**_ Finalmente, él se había destacado por besarla. _**

A medida que leí Afrodita estaba más sonriente pero ambos chicos tenían muecas tristes especialmente Piper recordando amargamente que todo no había sucedido y Jason entendiendo sus pensamientos la abrazo

— Ahora es real Pipes—le susurro antes de besarla en la mejilla, la chica por toda respuesta se abrazó más a el —.

**_Las últimas semanas habían sido las mejores de su vida. Y después, hacía tres noches atrás, el sueño lo había arruinado todo: una horrible voz, dándole noticias horribles. No se lo dijo a nadie, ni si quiera a Jason. _**

**_Ahora ella ya no lo tenía. Era como si el alguien le hubiera borrado la memoria, y ahora ella tenía la peor "ruptura" de todos los tiempos._**

Piper estaba realmente avergonzada pues recibía miradas de parte de la mayoría.

— Mama por favor termina de leer —suplico escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novio —.

**_ Quería gritar. Jason estaba justo de pie a su lado: Esos ojos azules, ese pelo rubio corto, esa ínfima cicatriz en su labio superior. Su cara era amable y suave, pero siempre estaba un poco triste. Y él solo miraba fijamente al horizonte, sin reparar en ella. _**

**_Mientras tanto, Leo estaba siendo molesto, como de costumbre. _**

— Yo no soy molesto—se quejó infantilmente el mencionado recibiendo miradas incrédulas de parte de sus dos amigos—vale tal vez solo un poco —admitió de mala gana— ¡pero es culpa del TDAH! —se defendió —.

**_— ¡Esto mola!—escupió una pluma de Pegaso que se le había metido en la boca— _****_¿Adónde vamos? _**

**_—A un lugar seguro—dijo Annabeth—. El único lugar seguro para chicos como nosotros. El Campamento Mestizo. _**

**_— ¿Mestizo?—se puso Piper inmediatamente en guardia. Odiaba esa palabra. La habían llamado mestiza o mezclada demasiadas veces, media-Cherokee, medio- blanca, y parecía que nunca estaba completa del todo—, ¿es alguna broma de mal gusto? _**

**_—Se refiere a que somos semidioses—dijo Jason—, medio dioses, medio mortales. _**

**_Annabeth miró hacia atrás. _**

**_—Parece que sabes mucho, Jason. Pero, sí, semidioses. Mi madre es Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría. Aquí, Butch, es hijo de Iris, diosa del arcoíris. _**

**_— ¿Tu madre es la diosa del arcoíris?—dijo Leo medio ahogándose. _**

La mayoría de los presentes ahogaron sus risas.

**_— ¿Algún problema?—dijo Butch. _**

**_—No, no—dijo Leo—. Arcoíris. Qué varonil. _**

**_—Butch es el mejor con los caballos—dijo Annabeth—. Se lleva muy bien con los pegasos. _**

— No mejor que Percy seguro—se burló Frank recordando a Airón y como el hijo de Poseidon hablaba con él, Annabeth comenzó a reírse recordando ciertos sucesos —.

— Cállate —mustio sonrojado— no es mi culpa que ellos me busquen ¡mi padre es Poseidón!—se defendió señalando al Dios quien rio entre dientes —.

Afrodita apiadándose del chico, que se sonrojaba más al ver como Apolo y Hermes reían, continúo leyendo.

**_—Arcoíris y ponis—murmuró Leo. _**

**_—Voy a tirarte del carro—advirtió Butch. _**

**_—Semidioses—dijo Piper—. Quieres decir que creéis que sois… que somos… _**

**_Un relámpago brilló. El carro se estremeció y Leo gritó: _**

**_— ¡La rueda izquierda está ardiendo! _**

— ¿Pueden tener más mala suerte? —pregunto Hermes incrédulo—.

— Eso no es nada —replicaron todos al mismo tiempo preocupando a la mayoría —.

**_Piper dio un paso atrás. Desde luego, la rueda ardían, y llamas blancas iban tomándole terreno al carro. _**

**_El viento rugió. Piper miró detrás de ellos y vio formas oscuras formándose en las nubes, más espíritus de la tormenta serpenteando hacía el carro, excepto que estos espíritus se parecían más a caballos que a ángeles. _**

**_— ¿Por qué son…?—empezó a decir. _**

**_—Los Anemoi cambian de forma—dijo Annabeth—. A veces como humanos, a veces como caballos, dependiendo de lo caóticos que sean. Sujetaros. Va a ser un viaje movidito. _**

Jason sonrió recordando a Tempestad.

**_Butch tiró de las riendas. Los pegasos aumentaron la velocidad y el carro los siguió. Parecía que el estómago a Piper se le había subido a la garganta. Lo vio todo negro, y cuando volvió a la realidad estaban en un lugar completamente diferente. _**

**_Un frío y gris océano se extendía a la izquierda. Campos nevados, carreteras y bosques a la derecha. Justo debajo de ellos había un valle verde, como una isla en primavera, acompañado con las colinas nevadas en todas partes menos al norte, donde se extendía el agua. Piper vio un conjunto de edificios como templos griegos, una gran mansión azul, pistas de deporte, un lago, un muro de escalada que al parecer estaba ardiendo._**

Los semidioses griegos sonrieron al ver los rostros de Frank y Hazel al escuchar del Campamento Mestizo. Incluso Jason sonreía sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Zeus.

**_ Pero antes de que pudiera procesar todo lo que estaba viendo, las ruedas se salieron del carro y el carro pareció tomar baches en el cielo. Annabeth y Butch intentaron mantener el control. Los pegasos trabajaron para mantener el carro en un vuelo normal, pero parecían exhaustos de haber ido deprisa, y tener el peso del carro más el de cinco personas era sencillamente demasiado. _**

**_— ¡El lago!—gritó Annabeth—, ¡vamos para el lago! _**

**_Piper recordó algo que su padre le había dicho una vez, que impactar con el agua desde las alturas era tan malo como impactar contra el cemento. Y después… ¡BUUUM! _******

Deméter, Perséfone, Atenea y Hestia se inclinaron hacia el libro con rostros preocupados. Atenea atravesaba al libro con la mirada como si así fuera a enterarse antes de lo que continuaba.

**_La mayor impresión fue el frío. Estaba bajo el agua, tan desorientada que no sabía por dónde se iba a arriba. Solo tuvo tiempo de pensar: «Que manera más estúpida de morir». _**

**_Entonces aparecieron unas caras en la oscuridad verdosa, chicas con largos cabellos negros y brillantes ojos amarillos. La sonrieron, la agarraron de los hombros, y la llevaron hacía arriba. _**

Percy y Posesión sonrieron aunque por distintos motivos…

— Tan amables como siempre—comento Poseidon con una sonrisa—.

**_La dejaron, jadeando y con escalofríos, en la orilla. Cerca, Butch seguía en el lago, cortando las riendas de los pegasos. Afortunadamente, los caballos parecían estar bien, pero sacudían las alas y salpicaban agua a todas partes. _**

**_Jason, Leo y Annabeth estaban ya en la orilla, rodeados de niños que les daban mantas y les hacían preguntas. Alguien cogió a Piper de los brazos y la hizo levantarse. Aparentemente, los chicos solían caerse al lago, por el detalle de que un campista llevaba una gran sopladora de hojas de bronce, mirando como si nada. _**

— ¿Se caen siempre al lago? —inquirió Frank incrédulo — en el campamento tenemos que cruzar el pequeño Tíber pero eso definitivamente no es lo mismo—.

— Que va—negó Annabeth como si nada— normalmente llegan perseguidos por monstruos y acompañados por los sátiros —explico como si hablara de algo totalmente normal— pero no es una gran sorpresa que caigan al lago al ver las náyades —conto rodando los ojos al tiempo que Percy sonreía divertido notando el tono irritado de su novia . Frank asintió complacido con esa explicación. Por otro lado ciertos dioses tenían sonrisas socarronas sin embargo ninguno comento nada—.

**_Apuntó a Piper y la roció de aire caliente, su ropa estuvo seca en dos segundos. Había al menos veinte campistas a su alrededor, los más jóvenes quizá con nueve, los más viejos con dieciocho o diecinueve, y todos ellos llevaban camisetas naranjas como la de Annabeth. Piper miró hacia atrás, al agua, y vio esas extrañas chicas justo debajo de la superficie, su pelo flotaba por el agua. _**

**_Se agitaron y desaparecieron en las profundidades. Un segundo después los restos del carro salieron propulsados desde el lago y tomaron tierra cerca con un crujido húmedo. _**

**_— ¡Annabeth!—un chico con un arco y un carcaj se abrió paso a través de la multitud—, ¡dije que te podías llevar el carro, no que pudieras destruirlo! _**

**_—Will, lo siento—suspiró Annabeth—. Lo arreglaré, lo prometo. _**

Al mencionar el nombre del chico la sala se llenó de un resplandor blanco justo como cuando aparecieron los otros semidioses. Cuando la luz desapareció dejo ver a un chico de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años con cuerpo de surfista y cabello castaño, sus ojos, de un hermoso azul celeste, recorrieron el lugar con la mirada deteniéndose en el trono de su padre.

— ¿Papá? —mustio sorprendido dejando al dios del sol con una sonrisa arrogante— ¿Qué hago aquí? —añadió —.

— Estamos en el pasado Will—hablo Annabeth atrayendo su atención, el semidiós se giró hacia la chica y cuando vio al hijo de Poseidon junto a ella practicante corrió a abrazarlo, el chico le devolvió el abrazo torpemente—.

— ¡Percy! —exclamo alegremente —oh dioses estábamos tan preocupados por ti ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto — ¿qué quieres decir con que estamos en el pasado? —añadió para Annabeth—.

— Es una larga historia que al parecer leeremos luego —explico Percy con una sonrisa. Annabeth se disponía a responder pero se vio interrumpida por cierto dios—.

— ¡Muchacho! muestra respeto —ladro Zeus echando chispas ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esos semidioses? ¿es que siempre se comportaban así? ¿Cómo es aun no los había incinerado en el futuro? —.

Will frunció el ceño pero aun así se inclinó levente frente al rey de los dioses y los demás para pasar a arrodillarse frente al trono de su padre.

— ¿Qué está pasando padre?—volvió a preguntar sin entender nada—.

— Levántate chico —le pidió Apolo con una sonrisa, el chico obedeció —estas en el pasado —le explico— al parecer las Moiras decidieron que tenías que estar presente en la lectura —dijo al tiempo que le tocaba la frente, un momento después el hijo del dios del sol conocía todo lo que había sucedido antes de su llegada.

— ¿Debería presentarme? —inquirió nervioso recibiendo la respuesta afirmativa por parte Zeus— en ese caso mi nombre es Will Solance, hijo de Apolo —indico recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su padre. Will se acomodó junto a los demás mestizos junto al fuego de Hestia — por lo que entendí estaban leyendo cuando ellos llegaron —señalo a Piper, Leo y Jason—al campamento y cayeron al lago ¿no? —todos asintieron sin saber a qué venia esa pregunta—.

— ¿Por qué hablas de nosotros como si no nos conocieras? —pregunto Piper confundida—.

— Porque no los conozco—cuenta el hijo de Apolo sorprendiendo a todos— de donde vengo Annabeth y Butch partieron con el carro de mi cabaña—añadió con un bufido recordando lo que su padre le había mostrado haciendo que Annabeth se removiera incomoda —.

— Juro que lo arreglamos—se apresuró a decir ante la mirada incrédula de su madre quien además tenía el ceño levemente disgustada con ese comportamiento por parte de la rubia. Afrodita considero que ya era el momento de continuar con la lectura.

**_Will puso mala cara a su carro roto _**(la misma que tenía el mencionado en la sala) **_luego se dirigió a Piper, Leo y Jason. — ¿Son estos? Van camino de tener más de trece. ¿Por qué no han sido reconocidos ya? _**

**_— ¿Reconocidos?—preguntó Leo. _**

**_Antes de que Annabeth pudiera explicarlo, Will dijo: _**

**_— ¿Alguna señal de Percy? _**

**_—No—admitió Annabeth. _**

**_Los campistas murmuraron. Piper no tenía ni idea de quién era ese Percy, pero su desaparición parecía ser un gran problema. _**

— Por supuesto que es un gran problema— se indignó el Consejero de la cabaña siete— Percy es prácticamente el líder del Campamento —explico para los dioses haciendo sonrojar al mencionado, cierto dios tenía una mueca de disgusto—sin él y con Annabeth mas histérica de lo normal…—se vio interrumpido por las risas de Percy y el golpe que recibió de la chica—.

— ¡Oye! Yo no estaba histérica —se defendió sonrojada al recibir una mirada divertida de su novio —.

— Claro que lo estabas…todos de hecho—continuo narrando Will—incluso Clarisse se puso más mandona de lo normal y los nuevos pagaban las consecuencias en los entrenamientos —algunos iban a preguntar quién era Clarisse pero el chico continuo —y para completarla ese dragón quemando todo —Leo frunció el ceño dispuesto a apelar por su dragón pero Piper negó señalando el libro—y sin tener ninguna señal del Olimpo todos estaban con los nervios alterados—algunos dioses fruncieron el ceño preguntándose porque motivo Zeus corto la comunicación —pero perder tan sorpresivamente al que muchos consideramos un primo —Percy sonrió ampliamente —fue lo peor sin duda—termino de decir con una mueca. La diosa del hogar y la familia sonreía cada vez más al ver como la llama de su fuego amentaba a medida que esos chicos hablaban llenándola a ella de esperanza tal vez no todo estaba perdido después de todo.

— Sabes que no fue mi culpa —se justificó Percy apenado—.

— No te preocupes hombre, todos lo saben —lo animo Will palmándole la espalda —además desde que desapareciste nos sobran más flechas—añadió cómicamente logrando que Annabeth dejara escapar una carcajada nada propia de ella ocasionado que Percy no resistiera las ganas de besarla para el pacer de Afrodita, que con una sonrisa, retomo la lectura.

**_Otra chica avanzó, era alta, asiática, con un pelo negro con tirabuzones, llena de bisutería y perfectamente maquillada. De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para hacer de unos vaqueros y una camiseta naranja algo glamuroso. _**

Piper bufo reconociendo la descripción de su hermana.

**_Miró a Leo, reparó en Jason como si él fuera digno de su atención y luego sonrió a medias a Piper como si fuera un burrito pasado desde hace semanas sacado de un vertedero. Piper conocía ese tipo de chicas. Se había topado con muchas como ella en la escuela de la Salvajería y en otras estúpidas escuelas a las que su padre la había enviado. Piper supo enseguida que iban a ser enemigas. _**

Afrodita leía esto con el ceño fruncido, estaba segura que esa niña también era uno de sus hijos, normalmente sus hijas se llevaban bien, tal vez tenían pequeñas diferencias pero no así, aunque pensándolo bien Piper tampoco era como sus demás hijas, eso lo dejaba claro en su forma de vestir.

**_—Bueno—dijo la chica—, espero que estos problemas hayan valido la pena. _**

**_Leo resopló. _**

**_—Vaya, gracias. ¿Qué somos? ¿Tus nuevas mascotas? _**

— Buena esa —lo felicito Will, que al igual que Percy reconoció a la chica— Drew necesita que la pongan en su lugar —Percy asintió totalmente de acuerdo—.

— La reina de la belleza aquí presente fue la encargada de ponerla en su lugar —conto Leo con una sonrisa hacia la mencionada—

— ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunto Apolo interesado —

— Supongo que saldrá en los libros —hablo apresuradamente la hija de Afrodita antes de suplicarle a su madre con la mirada que continuara, cuanto antes terminara de leer desde su perspectiva mejor —.

**_—No bromees—dijo Jason—. ¿Qué tal algunas respuestas antes de que empecéis a juzgarnos? Como… ¿Qué es este sitio? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos?—Piper tenía las mismas preguntas, pero una ola de ansiedad estaba sobre ella. "Valer la pena". Si supieran su sueño… No tenían ni idea…. _**

— ¿Puedes decir de una vez cual es el sueño?—se quejó Hermes —me pone de nervios que le de tantas vueltas…—El dios de los viajeros se hundió en su trono al recibir una flecha cortesía de Artemisa, y es que la diosa de la caza ya estaba harta de que interrumpieran tanto—.

— Afrodita continua —ordeno —.

**_—Jason—dijo Annabeth—. Te prometo que responderemos a vuestras preguntas. Y Drew—miró con el ceño fruncido a la chica glamurosa—, todos los semidioses valen la pena. Pero lo admito, el viaje no ha sido lo que esperaba. _**

— Lo siento—se apresuró a disculparse Annabeth, los tres implicados le restaron importancia —.

— Conocemos tus motivos—le sonrió Jason haciendo que cierto hijo de Poseidón frunciera el ceño al tiempo que atraía a su novia más cerca—.

**_—Eh—dijo Piper—, nosotros no pedimos que nos trajeran aquí. _**

**_Drew aspiró por la nariz. _**

**—Y nadie te ha pedido a ti, mona. ¿Tu pelo siempre parece un tejón muerto? **

— Perdóname que lo diga, pero querida, esa hija tuya es bastante desagradable— hablo Perséfone mirando a Afrodita, la demás diosas asentían de acuerdo con sus palabras al tiempo que la diosa funcia el ceño.

**Piper avanzó, preparada para pelearse con ella, pero Annabeth dijo: **

**—Piper, para. **

**Así lo hizo. No se asustaba ni un poquito de Drew, pero Annabeth no parecía alguien que a nadie le gustase tener como enemigo. **

**—Tenemos que hacer sentir a los nuevos que llegan bienvenidos—dijo Annabeth, mirando un poco a Drew—. Le asignaremos a cada uno un guía, démosles una vuelta por el campamento. Esperemos que sean reconocidos para la fogata de esta noche. **

**— ¿Puede alguien decirme que significa eso de "Ser reconocido"?—preguntó Piper. **

**_De pronto hubo un jadeo colectivo. Los campistas se alejaron. Al principio, Piper pensó que había hecho algo malo. Después se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban bañados por una luz roja, como si alguien hubiese encendido una antorcha tras ella. Se volvió y casi se olvidó de respirar. _**

**_Flotando sobre la cabeza de Leo había una imagen holográfica abrasadora: un martillo ardiente. _**

**_—Eso—dijo Annabeth— es ser reconocido. _**

**_— ¿Qué he hecho?—miró a atrás, al lago. Luego levantó la vista y gritó—: ¿¡Me está ardiendo la cabeza!?—se movió, pero el símbolo lo seguía, flotando y ondeándose como si estuviera tratando de escribir algo con las llamas en su cabeza. _**

**_—Esto no _****puede_ ser bueno—murmuró Butch—. La maldición… _**

— ¿Maldición? — Hefesto se enderezo en su trono prestando atención dejando a un lado su trabajo—.

**_—Butch, cállate—dijo Annabeth—. Leo, acabas de ser reconocido… —…. Por un dios—interrumpió Jason—. ¿Ese es el símbolo de Vulcano, no? _**

— No puedes estar soltando nombres por ahí niño—Atenea tenía el ceño fruncido bastante dispuesta a soltar algunas maldiciones hacia los romanos por lo que Afrodita se apresuró a leer—.

**_Todas las miradas se dirigieron a él. _**

**_—Jason—dijo Annabeth con cuidado—, ¿cómo sabes eso? _**

**_—No estoy seguro. _**

**_— ¿Vulcano?—preguntó Leo—. Ni siquiera me gusta Star Trek. ¿De qué estáis hablando? _**

**_—"Vulcano" es el nombre romano para Hefesto—dijo Annabeth—, el dios de la forja y el fuego. _**

**_El martillo ardiente desapareció, pero Leo escudriñó el aire como si temiese que volviera a seguirlo. _**

**_— ¿El dios de qué? ¿Quién? _**

**_Annabeth se volvió al tipo con el arco. _**

**_—Will, ¿puedes llevarte a Leo a dar una vuelta? Preséntale a sus compañeros de literas en la Cabaña Nueve. _**

**_—Claro, Annabeth. _**

**_— ¿Qué Cabaña Nueve?—preguntó Leo—. ¡No soy "un Vulcano"! _**

**_—Vamos, Sr. Spock, te lo explicaré todo—Will le puso una mano en el hombro y lo condujo lejos, hacía las cabañas. _**

**_Annabeth volvió a centrar su atención en Jason. Por lo general, a Piper no le gustaba que otras chicas mirasen a su novio, pero Annabeth no parecía estar pensando en lo bueno que estaba. _**

— Me gusta tu actitud cariño defiende lo que es tuyo—se interrumpió Afrodita para decirle esto a Piper que se había sonrojado porque Jason la miraba divertido.

— ¡Mamá! —se escandalizo la chica—limítate a leer por favor —.

**_Ella lo estudiaba más como si fuera un proyecto complicado. Finalmente dijo: _**

**_—Extiende el brazo. _**

**_Piper vio lo que sus ojos habían observado, y los suyos se abrieron de par en par. Jason se había desprendido de su cazadora después del chapuzón en el lago, quedándose con los brazos desnudos, y en su antebrazo derecho había un tatuaje. ¿Cómo es que Piper nunca se había dado cuenta? Había mirado los brazos de Jason millones de veces. El tatuaje no podía haber_** **_simplemente aparecido, pero ahí estaba el grabado oscuro imposible de pasar desapercibido: una docena de líneas como un código de barras, y encima un águila con las letras "SPQR"._**

Percy automáticamente se llevó la mano a su antebrazo derecho donde ahora estaba el suyo atrayendo la atención de Annabeth.

— ¿Tu? —balbuceo sorprendida, pero tan bajo que solo lo escucho el chico—.

— Me nombraron Pretor—le explico en un susurro—supongo que en alguno de esos libros lo leeremos —.

**_—Nunca he visto marcas como estas—dijo Annabeth—. ¿De dónde las has sacado? _**

**_Jason sacudió la cabeza. _**

**_—Me estoy cansando ya de decir esto. No lo sé. _**

**_Los otros campistas se acercaron, tratando de echarle una ojeada al tatuaje de Jason. Las marcas parecían molestarles un montón, casi como una declaración de guerra. _**

**_—Parecen quemadas en tu piel—reparó Annabeth. _**

**_—Lo están—dijo Jason. A continuación, cerró los ojos como si le doliese la cabeza—. Es decir… Creo que sí. No me acuerdo. _**

— Definitivamente es mejor nuestro método —alego Will tomando su collar de cuentas—.

— Es menos doloroso si no tienes que salir a misiones suicidas —argumento Percy con una mueca—cosa que no puedo decir claro está — añadió haciendo que Poseidon se recostaran en su trono perdiendo el color al tiempo que se preguntaba qué clase de misiones tendría su hijo—.

— A este paso mataremos al tío P —dijo Apolo acercándose a atenderlo.

Cuando Apolo declaro que el dios del mar estaba acto para seguir escuchando la lectura y que Percy le jurara que salió completo de cada una de ellas Afrodita continúo la lectura.

**_Nadie dijo nada. Estaba claro que los campistas veían a Annabeth como una líder. _**

Tanto Atenea como Annabeth tenían sonrisas orgullosas en el rostro.

**_Esperaban su veredicto. _**

**_—Tiene que ir directamente a ver a Quirón—decidió Annabeth—. Drew, ¿podrías…? _**

**_—Por supuesto—Drew se agarró al brazo de Jason—. Por aquí, cariño. Te presentaré a nuestro director. Es… un tipo interesante—le lanzó a Piper una mirada presumida y avanzó a la casa azul que había en la colina. _**

**_La multitud comenzó a dispersarse, hasta que solo quedaron Annabeth y Piper. _**

**_— ¿Quién es Quirón?—preguntó Piper—. ¿Se ha metido Jason en algún lío? _**

**_Annabeth dudó. _**

**_—Buena pregunta, Piper. Venga, demos paseo. Necesitamos hablar._**

— Bueno aquí acabo —se lamentó Afrodita— ¿Quién lee? —pregunto aunque miraba directamente a Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría entendiendo la indirecta tomo el libro y se aclaró la garganta.


	4. Un poco mas de Piper y otra llegada

**_Capitulo IV: Un poco más de Piper y otra llegada_**

— Capitulo IV- Piper—leyó al tiempo que se escuchaba un quejido de la mencionada.

— ¿Otro más? —se quejó haciendo un puchero que la hacía ver adorable recibiendo un beso por parte de su novio, ocasionado que tanto Artemisa y Atenea rodaran los ojos al escuchar los chillidos emocionados de Afrodita.

**_Piper se dio cuenta enseguida de que el corazón de Annabeth no entraba en el paseo. _**

Percy abrazo a su novia apenado si el la paso mal en ese tiempo que estuvieron separados ella tenía que estar igual.

**_Ella habló sobre las apasionantes actividades del campamento (arquería mágica, montura de pegasos, la pared de lava, la lucha contra monstruos), pero no mostró emoción alguna. Como si su mente estuviera en cualquier otro lugar. Señaló el pabellón al aire libre que estaba interponiéndose a las vistas de Long Island Sound (Sí, Long Island la de Nueva York, tan lejos habían viajado en carro). Annabeth explicó como el Campamento Mestizo era casi un campamento de verano, pero algunos chicos se quedaban todo el año, y había tantos campistas que siempre había multitud, incluso en invierno. _**

**_Piper se preguntó cómo habían llegado al campamento, y como sabían que ella y sus amigos pertenecían a aquel lugar. _**

— A los siete —respondió la chica a la pregunta muda de su madre. La mayoría se mostró sorprendido pero la semidiosa no dio ninguna otra explicación. — ¿podrías continuar madre? —añadió notando que la miraban fijamente —.

— Bien—Atenea no muy contenta con esa respuesta retomo la lectura no sin antes decidir que en cuanto estuviera a solas con su hija hablaría con ella.

**_Se imaginó como sería quedarse todo el tiempo, o que no se le diera bien ninguna de las actividades. ¿Podría dejar a un monstruo fuera de combate? Un millón de preguntas bombeaban en su cabeza, pero dado el humor de Annabeth, decidió quedarse callada. _**

**_Mientras subían por la colina al borde del campamento, Piper se volvió y obtuvo una visión alucinante del valle, un gran tramo de árboles al noroeste, una hermosa playa, el arroyo, el lago de canoas, exuberantes campos verdes y la vista completa de las cabañas, un surtido de edificios raros dispuestos formando una omega griega, _****_Ω_****_, cuyo centro era la casa verde. Piper contó veinte cabañas en total._**

— ¿Veinte? —pregunto Hades algo interesado, tal vez en el futuro seria reconocido y tratado como se merece—.

—Así es—asintieron Percy y Annabeth sin querer entrar en detalles, la chica le hizo una seña a su madre para que continuara—.

**_Una rebosaba de oro, otra de plata, una tenía césped en el techo, otra era de rojo brillante con alambre de espino, una cabaña era negra con ardientes llamas verdes en el pórtico… _**

Los semidioses griegos sonrieran con cariño recordando cada detalle del campamento al tiempo que Atenea leía. Por otro lado Frank y Hazel estaban encantados con la descripción del lugar.

— Parece un campamento de verano —comento Frank impresionado —.

— Lo es—se dispuso a explicar Annabeth— pero también hay rondadores de año, son los campistas que no pueden salir al mundo mortal porque es demasiado peligroso para ellos— Frank y Hazel asentían como si se tratara de una clase—.

**_Todo aquello parecía un mundo diferente, alejado de las colinas nevadas y los campos de los alrededores. _**

**_—_****_El valle está protegido de los ojos de los mortales—dijo Annabeth—. Como puedes ver, el tiempo también está controlado. Cada cabaña representa a un dios griego, y es un hogar para los hijos de ese dios. _**

— Eso es triste—comento tímidamente Hazel y cuando todos se giraron a observarla confundidos se sonrojo —lo que quiero decir es que es triste para los que no tenemos hermanos —.

— Es algo deprimente al principio —está de acuerdo Percy recordando cómo se sintió al cambiar de cabaña— pero con lo días te acostumbras y normalmente no pasamos mucho tiempo en las cabañas—añadió al ver el rostro de su padre.

**_Miró a Piper como si estuviera intentando determinar cómo se estaba tomando las novedades. _**

**_—_****_Estás diciendo que mi madre era una diosa. _**

**_Annabeth asintió. _**

**_—_****_Te lo estás tomando con una calma asombrosa. _**

— Eso es cierto —interrumpió Will— normalmente no nos creen a menos que hayan pasado por algo drástico—.

— Es aterrador enterrarse de algo así de la nada —añadió Percy reviviendo su llegada al campamento al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío le sacudida el cuerpo —.

— ¿A qué edad llegaste al Campamento? —le pregunto Poseidon entre interesado y temeroso por saber qué cosas le esperaban a su hijo—.

— A los doce —respondió con una mueca —seguido por un Minotauro, con mi mejor amigo inconsciente y mi madre secuestrada—añadió amargamente sin duda ese recuerdo era horrible pero era algo que por más que quisiera jamás olvidaría.

— ¿Qué? — Poseidon se fue de espaldas en su trono tan pálido que Apolo tuvo que revisarlo nuevamente.

— Muchacho evita soltar información de ese modo si no quieres matar a tu padre—gruño Hades notando el estado de su hermano.

Atenea cansada de esperar se aclaró la garganta y continúo con la lectura.

**_Piper no le podía contar el porqué. Ella no podía admitir que todo eso confirmaba algunas sensaciones extrañas que había tenido algunos años, discusiones con su padre sobre porque no había ninguna foto de su madre en la casa, y porque su padre nunca le había dicho cómo o porque se fue su madre. Pero en su mayoría, el sueño la había advertido de que todo eso se estaba acercando. _**

Tanto Apolo como Will se inclinaron hacia el libro, ansiosos por saber más del dichoso sueño.

**_«Pronto te encontrarán, semidiosa—había dicho aquella voz—. Cuando lo hagan, sigue nuestras instrucciones. Coopera, y tu padre quizás viva» _**

— ¿Qué?—chillo Afrodita alarmada ocasionando que cierto dios frunciera el ceño — ¿tu padre está bien querida? —le pregunto a Piper preocupada—.

— Él está bien mamá—respondió la chica un tanto sorprendida por el interés de su madre.

**_Piper respiró débilmente. _**

**_—_****_Supongo que después de esta mañana es algo más fácil creer. Bueno, ¿quién es mi madre? _**

**_—_****_Lo sabremos pronto—dijo Annabeth—. Tienes… ¿Cuántos? ¿Quince? Se suponía que los dioses tenían que reconoceros a los trece. Ese era el trato. _**

**_— _****_¿El trato? _**

— Eso me pregunto yo—dejo escapar Zeus con el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué trato es ese? —el dios miraba directamente a Percy y Annabeth ocasionado que ambos se removieran incomodos y con un suspiro Percy se dispuso a contar—.

— Cuando salve al Olimpo —comenzó incomodo —me ofrecieron convertirme en inmortal…—Jason, Piper, Leo Hazel y Frank lo observaron con sus ojos saliéndose de las órbitas—pero yo lo rechace —ante esto los dioses dejaron escapar un ruidito de asombro al tiempo que Zeus fruncía más el ceño— y pedí a cambio que a Hades y Hestia tuvieran sus tronos —ambos dioses se mostraron sorprendidos y la segunda le sonrió ampliamente al chico. Cabe decir que todos los demás dioses observaban al hijo de Poseidon con respeto e incluso Atenea y Artemisa comenzaban a ver al chico con otros ojos— además que los hijos de los dioses menores tuvieran su propia cabaña y que cada semidiós a los trece fuera reconocido por su padre divino —.

— ¿Rechazaste la inmortalidad por eso? —pregunto Ares incrédulo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del oji verde — vaya chico, no sé si eres idiota o muy noble—.

— Preferiste el bienestar de los demás antes de hacer algo en tu beneficio—hablo Hestia —eso sin duda deja ver que eres un gran chico, hermano tienes que estar orgulloso de tu hijo —el comentario de la diosa hizo que el mestizo se sonrojara completamente recibiendo un abrazo cariñoso por parte de Annabeth—.

— Lo estoy — Respondió Poseidon —.

— Por favor continúe con la lectura— suplico Percy apenado —.

**_—_****_Hicieron una promesa el verano pasado… Es una larga historia… Pero prometieron no ignorar a sus hijos semidioses más, reconocerlos como mucho a los trece. A veces tardan un poco más, pero ya has visto lo rápido que Leo ha sido reconocido nada más venir aquí. Deberá de pasarte pronto. Apuesto a que esta noche en la fogata recibiremos una señal. _**

— ¿Fogata? —pregunto Hazel curiosa.

— Me imagino que saldrá en el libro—dijo Annabeth—pero si no lo hace te lo explico —le sonrió al tiempo que la hija de Plutón asentía conforme —.

**Piper se imaginó con un martillo ardiente sobre la cabeza, o con su suerte algo más embarazoso. Quizás un tejón en llamas. Fuera quien fuese su madre, Piper no tenía razones para pensar que estaría orgullosa de reconocer a una hija cleptómana con problemas masivos. **

— No es cierto—se defendió Afrodita— seguramente fue por alguna razón —

— Lo sé —Piper le sonrió a su madre de forma tranquilizadora— una diosa con problemas mentales —dejo escapar de manera que solo Jason y Leo, que se encontraban a su lado la escucharan, el primero la observo alarmado temiendo que la hayan escuchado y el segundo tuvo que reprimir las carcajadas—.

**_— _****_¿Por qué a los trece? _**

**_—_****_Porque a partir de esa edad—dijo Annabeth— más monstruos se dan cuenta de tu presencia e intentan matarte. Empieza sobre los trece. Por eso enviamos a protectores a las escuelas para encontrar a gente como vosotros, y traeros al campamento antes de que sea demasiado tarde. _**

**_— _****_¿Cómo el entrenador Hedge? _**

**_Annabeth asintió. _**

**_—_****_Es… Era un sátiro: mitad hombre, mitad cabra. Los sátiros trabajan para el campamento, encontrando semidioses, protegiéndolos y trayéndolos cuando llega la hora. _**

**_Piper no tenía ningún problema creyéndose que el entrenador Hedge era medio cabra. Lo había visto caer. Nunca le había caído bien, pero no podía creerse que hubiera sacrificado su vida para salvarlos. _**

**_— _****_¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó—. Cuando nos elevamos a las nubes… ¿Está con dios? _**

**_—_****_Qué palabras—Annabeth se había quedado un poco perturbada—. Los espíritus de la tormenta… es muy difícil luchar con ellos. Incluso con nuestra mejor arma, bronce celestial, pasaríamos a través de ellos sin pillarles por sorpresa. _**

**_—_****_Pues la espada de Jason convirtió a uno en polvo—recordó Piper._**

**_ —_****_Pues tuvo suerte. Si hieres a un monstruo de una manera precisa, puedes disolverlo, enviar su esencia de vuelta al Tártaro. _**

**_— _****_¿El Tártaro? _**

**_—_****_Un enorme abismo en el Inframundo, de donde provienen los peores monstruos. Como una especie de pozo del mal. De todas formas, una vez que los monstruos se disuelven, pasan unos meses, o unos años antes de que se puedan volver a reformar. Pero desde que este espíritu de la tormenta, Dylan, se fue…. Bueno, no sé porque iba a mantener a Hedge con vida. Pero Hedge era un protector, piénsalo. Él conocía los riesgos. Y los sátiros no tienen armas mortales, se reencarnará en un árbol, una flor o algo así. _**

Percy soltó una carcajada desconcertado a la mayoría

— ¿A ti que te pasa? —le pregunto Annabeth curiosa—.

— ¿Te imaginas a Grover como árbol? Le haría competencia a Thalía— explico sin dejar de reír —.

— ¡Percy! —lo reprendió la chica tratado de ocultar una sonrisa —.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —pregunto Hermes disgustado por no entender que le hacía gracia al hijo de Poseidon —.

— ¿Ya nos pueden decir quién es Thalía? —añadió Apolo—.

— Ya dije que saldría en el libro —rodo los ojos Jason queriendo retrasar en momento en que la diosa del matrimonio se enterara del engaño de su marido por partida doble con la misma mortal.

**_Piper intentó imaginarse al entrenador Hedge como un ramo de violetas con mala uva. Eso la hizo sentirse todavía peor. _**

**_Miró las cabañas de más abajo, y una sensación de malestar la invadió. La cabaña de su madre estaba ahí abajo en alguna parte, lo que significaba que tenía hermanos y hermanas, más gente a la que tendría que traicionar. «Haz lo que te digamos—había dicho la voz—, o las consecuencias serán dolorosas». _**

Piper se estremeció recordando como la paso en la búsqueda. Jason la atrajo abrazo tratando de calmar sus temblores.

**_Cruzó los brazos, tratando de parar aquella agitación. _**

**_—_****_Estará bien—prometió Annabeth—. Aquí tienes amigos. Todos hemos pasado por un montón de cosas extrañas. Sabemos lo que estás pasando. _**

**_«Lo dudo», pensó Piper. _**

Tanto Percy como Annabeth y Will le lanzaron una mirada indignada.

— No los conocía —se justificó la hija de Afrodita rápidamente —.

Atenea llamo la atención aclarándose la garganta.

**_—_****_He cambiado de escuela cinco veces los últimos cinco años—dijo—. Mi padre hace todo lo que puede por mantenerme así. _**

**_— _****_¿Solo cinco?—no sonó como una burla—. Piper, todos hemos sido tratados como alborotadores. Yo me escapé de casa cuando tenía siete años. _**

**_¿En serio? _**

**_—_****_Oh, sí. A la mayoría nos han diagnosticado Trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad o dislexia, o las dos… _**

**_—_****_Leo tiene TDAH. _**

**_—_****_Exacto. Es porque estamos entrenados para pelear. Inquietos, impulsivos… No tenemos lugar entre los chicos normales. Deberías oír los muchos problemas que Percy…—su cara se ensombreció— _**

La misma que puso en la sala de tronos al tiempo que se abrazaba al chico.

**_De todas formas, los semidioses tienen mala reputación. ¿Cómo te metiste tú en problemas? _**

**_Generalmente, cuando alguien le hacía esa pregunta, Piper empezaba a pelearse, a cambiar de tema o a causar cualquier tipo de distracción. Pero por algunos motivos se descubrió a sí misma contando la verdad. _**

**_—_****_Robando cosas—dijo—. Bueno, no robando en realidad. _**

**_— _****_¿Es pobre tu familia? _**

**_Piper se rio amargamente. _**

— ¿Quién es tu padre? —Pregunto Afrodita interesada, ella no se fijaba en cualquiera.

— Saldrá pronto creo—se apresuró a responder la chica haciéndole señas a Atenea para que se apresurara a leer—.

**_—_****_No mucho. Lo hice… No sé por qué. Por atención, supongo. Mi padre nunca tiene tiempo para mí a no ser que esté metida en líos. _**

**_Annabeth asintió. _**

**_—_****_Te creo. Pero… ¿Has dicho que en realidad no robaste? ¿A qué te refieres? _**

**_—_****_Bueno… Nadie me ha creído. La policía, los profesores… Incluso la gente a la que robé: están tan avergonzados que niegan lo que pasó. Pero la verdad es que no robé nada. Solo le pido cosas a la gente y ellos me la dan. Incluso el BMW convertible. Tan solo lo pedí y el vendedor dijo "Claro, cógelo". Después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, supongo, y la policía vino a por mí._**

— ¿Tienes encanto vocal? —pregunto curioso Percy recordando que la antigua Consejera de la Cabaña 10 tenía ese poder —.

— Si—admitió Piper sonrojada—.

— Los Stoll estarían encantados de acompañarte —comento Will divertido.

**_Piper esperó. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la llamase mentirosa, pero cuando levantó la vista Annabeth simplemente asintió. _**

**_—_****_Interesante. Si tu padre fuera un dios, diría que eres hija de Hermes, el dios de los ladrones. Puede ser realmente convincente. Pero tu padre es mortal… _**

**_—_****_Y mucho—agregó Piper. _**

**_Annabeth sacudió la cabeza, al parecer desconcertada. _**

**_—_****_Pues entonces no sé. Con suerte, tu su madre te reclamará esta noche. _**

**_Piper casi esperaba que eso no pasase. Si madre era una divinidad, ¿sabría algo sobre el sueño? ¿Sabría lo que se le había pedido a Piper que hiciera? Se preguntó si los dioses del Olimpo castigarían a sus hijos con rayos por ser malos, o si los enterrarían en el Inframundo. Annabeth la estaba estudiando. Piper decidió que tenía que tener cuidado con lo que dijese a partir de ese momento. Annabeth era claramente muy lista. Si cualquiera pudiera figurarse el secreto de Piper… _**

**_—_****_Vamos—dijo Annabeth al final—. Hay algo más que necesito comprobar. _******

**_Avanzaron un poco más lejos hasta que alcanzaron una cueva cerca de la cima de la colina. Huesos y espadas viejas llenaban el suelo. Antorchas flanqueaban la entrada, que estaba cubierta por una cortina de terciopelo que tenía serpientes bordadas. Parecía el escenario para una especie de espectáculo de marionetas. _**

**_— _****_¿Qué hay ahí?—preguntó Piper. _**

**_Annabeth metió la cabeza dentro, suspiró y cerró las cortinas. _**

**_—_****_Nada de momento. Es la casa de una amiga. La he estado esperando desde hace unos días, pero hace ya mucho, nada. _**

**_— _****_¿Tu amiga vive en una cueva? _**

**_Annabeth casi logró sonreír. _**

**_—_****_En realidad, su familia tiene un piso lujoso en Queens, y está yendo a una escuela de finalización en Connecticut. Pero cuando está aquí en el campamento, sí, vive en la cueva. Es nuestro oráculo, _**

— ¿Mi oráculo ya no es una fea momia? —pregunto emocionado Apolo.

— Ya no —rio Will—ahora es una hermosa chica pelirroja…—Percy comenzó a toser interrumpiendo las divagaciones del chico que al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello —digo es una mortal de dieciséis años amiga de Percy—dijo atropelladamente.

— ¿Debería preocuparme? —inquirió Apolo un tanto divertido pero al mismo tiempo tenía el ceño fruncido.

— No, no—dijo demasiado rápido.

Annabeth y Percy lo observaban divertidos.

**_…_****_cuenta el futuro. Esperaba que me ayudase… _**

**_—… _****_A encontrar a Percy—supuso Piper. _**

**_Toda la energía parecía haber salido de Annabeth, como si la hubiese estado reteniendo todo lo que había podido. Se sentó en una roca y su expresión se llenó de tanto dolor que Piper se sintió como una intrusa observadora. _**

— Lo siento—mustio Percy enterrando la cabeza en el cabello rubio de su novia —lamento haberte hecho sufrir así—le susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara—.

— No fue tu culpa sesos de alga —le respondió del mismo modo recostado la cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que trataba de retener las lágrimas —.

Atenea se veía dispuesta a separar a su hija de Percy de manera poco ortodoxa pero una mirada de su padre la hizo volver al libro.

**_Se obligó a sí misma a mirar a otra parte. Sus ojos se desviaron hasta la cresta de la colina, donde un único pino dominaba la línea que los separaba del horizonte. Algo brillaba en una rama baja, como una alfombrilla para la ducha de oro. No… No una alfombrilla de ducha. Era un vellocino. «Muy bien—pensó Piper—. Un campamento griego. Tienen una réplica del Vellocino de Oro». _**

— ¿Recuperaron en Vellocino de Oro? —pregunto Dionisio estupefacto.

— Clarisse con ayuda de Percy, Annabeth y Grover— se limitó a decir Will al recibir miradas fulminantes por los dos presentes—.

**_Después reparó en la base del árbol. Al principio pensó que estaba envuelta en un montón de cables púrpuras enredados. Pero los cables tenían escamas de reptil, píes con garras, una cabeza como la de una serpiente y una nariz humeante. _**

**_—_****_Eso es… un dragón—tartamudeó—. ¿Ese es el Vellocino de Oro? _**

**_Annabeth asintió, pero estaba claro que en realidad no escuchaba. Sus hombros se hundieron. Se frotó el rostro y suspiró vacilante. _**

**_—_****_Perdona. Estoy un poco cansada. _**

**_—_****_Pareces estar a punto de desmayarte—dijo Piper—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas buscando a tu novio? _**

**_—_****_Tres días, seis horas y unos doce minutos. _**

**_— _****_¿Y no tienes ni idea de que le ha pasado? _**

**_Annabeth sacudió la cabeza tristemente. _**

— Ahora si—bufo la chica— y después pregunta porque la odiamos —dijo entre dientes mirando de reojo hacia el trono de Hera.

**_—_****_Estábamos tan emocionados porque los dos empezábamos las vacaciones de invierno temprano. Nos reunimos en el campamento el martes, imaginando que tendríamos tres semanas juntos._**

Ambos chicos estaban sonrojados hasta las orejas luego del chillido emocionado de Afrodita.

— ¡Aaaaw! —dejo escapar la diosa viéndolos tiernamente—ustedes realmente se quieren— Annabeth y Percy no sabían dónde esconderse. Atenea soltó un bufido al tiempo que fruncía el ceño leyendo las palabras de su hija.

**_Iba a ser genial. Luego, después de la fogata, él… él me dio un beso de buenas noches, volvió a su cabaña, y por la mañana se había ido. Registramos todo el campamento, contactamos con su madre, hemos intentado localizarlo de cualquier manera que se nos ocurría. Nada. Simplemente ha desaparecido. _**

**_Piper pensaba «Hace tres días». La misma noche que había tenido aquel sueño. _**

**_— _****_¿Cuánto llevabais juntos? _**

**_—_****_Desde agosto—dijo Annabeth—, desde el dieciocho de agosto. _**

Ambos se sonrieron con cariño recordando ese día y sobre todo el beso submarino.

**_—_****_Casi justo cuando conocí a Jason—dijo Piper—, pero nosotros solo llevamos juntos unas semanas. _**

**_Annabeth hizo una mueca. _**

**_—_****_Piper… sobre eso… Quizás deberías sentarte. _**

**_Piper sabía de qué iba eso. El pánico empezó a dominarla, como si sus pulmones se estuvieran llenando de agua. _**

Jason la abrazo haciéndole saber que ahora si era real.

**_—_****_Mira, sé lo que Jason cree. Cree que él simplemente apareció en nuestra escuela hoy. Pero no es verdad. He estado con él desde hace cuatro meses. _**

**_—_****_Piper—dijo Annabeth tristemente—, es la Niebla. _**

**_— _****_¿Qué quiebra? _**

**_—_****_N. I. E. B. L. A. Es una especie de velo que separa el mundo mortal del mundo mágico. Las mentes de los mortales no pueden procesar las cosas extrañas como los dioses y los monstruos, la Niebla distorsiona la realidad. Hace que los mortales vean cosas de una manera que puedan entenderlas… Sus ojos podrían pasar desapercibido el valle completamente, o lo mismo miran al dragón y ven un enredo de cables. _**

**_Piper tragó saliva. _**

**_—_****_No. Tu misma has dicho que no soy una mortal normal. Soy una semidiosa. —Incluso les puede afectar a los semidioses. Lo he visto montones de veces. Los monstruos se infiltran en algunos lugares como los colegios, haciéndose pasar por humanos, y todo el mundo cree que recuerda a esa persona. Creen que siempre ha estado cerca. La Niebla puede cambiar la memoria, incluso crear recuerdos de cosas que nunca han pasado… _**

**_— _****_¡Pero Jason no es un monstruo! —Insistió Piper—. Es un humano, o un semidiós, o lo que sea que quieras llamarle. Mis recuerdos no son falsos. Son muy reales. La vez que incendiamos los pantalones del entrenador Hedge, la vez que Jason y yo vimos la lluvia de meteoritos en el techo del internado y por fin el estúpido chico me besó… _**

**_Se encontró a sí misma enrollándose, contándole a Annabeth cosas sobre el semestre entero en la escuela de la Salvajería. Le había gustado Jason desde la primera semana que lo había conocido, era tan bueno con ella, y tan paciente que incluso podía soportar a Leo y a sus estúpidas bromas._**

— Mis bromas no son estúpidas —se quejó Leo pero fue ignorado gracias Atenea quien siguió con la lectura como si nada ocasionando que el chico hiciera un puchero cruzándose de brazos.

**_Había aceptado como era ella y no la había juzgado por las tonterías que había hecho. Habían pasado horas hablando, mirando las estrellas y con el tiempo (por fin) cogidos de la mano. _**

A medida que se escuchaba esto Piper estaba cada vez más sonrojada escondiéndose en los brazos de su novio quien le abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello.

— Eran tan reales —susurro tristemente la hija de Afrodita.

— Ya te lo dije una vez pero te lo repetiré cuantas veces sean necesarias ¿vale? —Jason la atrajo más hacia el —ahora es real y vamos a remplazarlos tu y yo juntos deja de pensar en eso ¿sí? —Piper levanto la cabeza lo necesario para unir sus labios con lo de su novio haciendo emocionar aún más a Afrodita, logrando que Artemisa rodara los ojos y que Atenea bufara harta de ser interrumpida.

**_Todo eso no podía ser falso. _**

**_Annabeth frunció los labios. _**

**_—_****_Piper, tus recuerdos son mucho más realistas que los de la mayoría, lo admito y no sé porque es. Pero si lo conocieras de verdad… _**

**_— _****_¡Lo conozco! _**

**_—_****_Entonces, ¿de dónde es? _**

**_Piper se sintió como si la hubieran golpeado entre los ojos. _**

**_—_****_Debe de habérmelo dicho, pero… _**

**_— _****_¿Te habías dado cuenta de su tatuaje antes de hoy? ¿Te ha contado alguna vez algo sobre sus padres, sus amigos o su anterior escuela? _**

**_—_****_N-No lo sé, pero… _**

**_—_****_Piper, ¿cuál es su apellido? _**

— Siento haber sido dura contigo—se disculpó Annabeth para sorpresa de su madre—tenía que hacerte entrar en razón —

— Lo sé—le sonrió Piper restándole importancia.

**_Su mente estaba en blanco. No se sabía el apellido de Jason. ¿Cómo era posible? Empezó a llorar. Se sentía como una completa idiota, pero se sentó en la roca a lado de Annabeth con el corazón recién roto en pedazos. Aquello era demasiado. ¿Es que todo lo que era bueno en su estúpida y miserable vida tenía que esfumarse? _**

Jason hizo una mueca sintiéndose miserable.

**_«Sí—le había dicho el sueño—. Sí hasta que hagas exactamente lo que te digamos» _**

**_—_****_Ey—dijo Annabeth—. Vamos a aclararlo. Jason está aquí ahora. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás os hagáis pareja en la realidad. _**

— Y mira que acertaste querida—dijo alegremente Afrodita—mi Piper y Jason son el uno para el otro—le sonrió a la pareja. Ambos se mostraron avergonzados.

**_No era muy probable, pensaba Piper, no si el sueño le había dicho la verdad, pero eso no podía decirlo en alto. Se quitó una lágrima de la mejilla. _**

**_—_****_Me has traído aquí para que nadie pueda verme lloriquear, ¿verdad? _**

**_Annabeth se encogió de hombros. _**

**_—_****_Me figuré que sería duro para ti. Sé lo que se siente si pierdes a tu novio._**

**_ —_****_Pero sigo sin poder creérmelo… Yo sé que teníamos algo. Y ahora simplemente se ha ido, ya no me reconoce. Si de verdad ha aparecido hoy, ¿entonces por qué ha pasado eso? ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta nosotros? ¿Por qué no se acuerda de nada? _**

**_—_****_Buenas preguntas—dijo Annabeth—. Esperemos que Quirón pueda resolverlas. Pero por ahora, es necesario que te establezcas. ¿Lista para volver a bajar? Piper miró el loco conjunto de cabañas en el valle. Su nuevo hogar, una familia que supuestamente la comprendería… pero pronto serían otro montón de gente a la que había decepcionado, otro lugar del que sería expulsada. _**

**_«Los traicionarás por nosotros—había advertido la voz—, o lo perderás todo.» No tenía elección. _**

— Siempre hay soluciones cariño—dijo Apolo —deberías contarle ese sueño a alguien ellos podrían ayudarte—añadió sonriéndole, Piper se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que Jason fruncía el ceño.

**_Sí—mintió—, estoy lista. _**

**_En el verde centro, un grupo de campistas estaban jugando al baloncesto. Hacían unos mates increíbles. La pelota no rebotaba en el borde, todos marcaban tres puntos automáticamente. _**

**_—_****_Es la cabaña de Apolo—explicó Annabeth—. Los mejores tirando cosas, misiles, flechas… pelotas de baloncesto. _**

— ¡Ja! Mi cabaña es mencionada antes que la tuya —se burló Apolo infantilmente señalando a Hermes quien de forma totalmente madura le mostro la lengua—.

— Apolo—dijo Artemisa con un tono de voz que hizo temblar a todos los mestizos el dios se enderezo en su trono lanzándole una mirada suplicante a Atenea.

**_Pasaron por la zona de duelo, donde dos chicos estaban atacándose el uno al otro con espadas. _**

**_— _****_¿Las hojas de las espadas son reales?—hizo notar Piper—, ¿eso no es peligroso?_**

**_ —_****_Esa es la gracia de matarse—dijo Annabeth—. Oh, lo siento. No he usado unas palabras muy adecuadas. Esa cabaña de allí es la mía, la Cabaña Número Seis— asintió a un edificio gris con una lechuza sobre el umbral de la puerta. A través de la puerta, que estaba abierta, Piper podía ver estanterías, armas expuestas y una de esas pizarras electrónicas inteligentes que tenían en las aulas. Dos chicas estaban dibujando un mapa que parecía el esquema de una batalla. _**

Atenea leyó la parte de su cabaña con orgullo.

**_—_****_Hablando de espadas—dijo Annabeth—. Ven. _**

**_Llevó a Piper a un sitio cercano a la cabaña, a un gran cobertizo de metal que parecía destinado a guardar herramientas de jardinería. Annabeth lo abrió y dentro no había herramientas de jardinería, a no ser que lo que había lo usases para declararles la guerra a tus propias tomateras. El cobertizo estaba hasta los topes de todo tipo de armas, desde espadas, pasando por lanzas, hasta ramas como las del entrenador Hedge. _**

**_—_****_Todo semidiós necesita un arma—dijo Annabeth—. Hefesto hace las mejores, _**(Leo y su padre sonrieron orgullosos) **_ pero nosotros también tenemos una buena selección. Las de Atenea son estratégicas… Hay que juntar el arma indicada con la persona indicada. Vamos a ver…_**

**_A Piper no le hacía mucha gracia el comprar objetos mortíferos, pero sabía que Annabeth estaba tratando de hacer algo bueno para ella. Annabeth le tendió una espada enorme, que Piper a duras penas podía levantar. _**

Ares negó inmediatamente.

— No es tu estilo —hablo Frank pensando que arma le quedaría mejor—.

**_—_****_No—dijeron ambas al unísono. _**

**_Annabeth inspeccionó un poco más lejos en el cobertizo y trajo una más. _**

**_— _****_¿Una escopeta?—preguntó Piper. _**

**_—_****_Una Mossberg 500—Annabeth comprobó que su reacción no fue muy positiva—. No te preocupes. No hace daño a los humanos. Esta alterada para disparar bronce celestial, así que solo mata monstruos. _**

— Siguiente— Ares hizo un gesto como si las armas estuvieran frente a él.

**_—_****_Um… No creo que sea de mi estilo—dijo Piper. _**

**_—_****_Mmm, sí—estuvo de acuerdo Annabeth—. Demasiado ostentosa. _**

**_Devolvió la escopeta y empezó a decidirse frente a un grupo de ballestas cuando algo en la esquina del cobertizo captó la atención de Piper. _**

**_— _****_¿Qué es eso?—dijo—, ¿un cuchillo? _**

**_Annabeth lo cogió y le sopló para retirar el polvo de la vaina. Parecía que no había visto la luz del día en siglos. _**

Percy y Will fruncieron el ceño tratando de recordar cual era esa arma pero a ninguno se le venía a la cabeza.

**_—_****_No lo sé, Piper—Annabeth sonaba incómoda—. No creo que quieras este. Las espadas suelen ser mejores. _**

**_—_****_Tú usas un cuchillo—Piper señaló al que Annabeth tenía colgando del cinturón. _**

**_—_****_Sí, pero… —Annabeth se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, cógelo si lo quieres. La vaina estaba hecha de cuero negro, adornada con bronce. Nada elegante, nada llamativa. El mango de manera encajaba perfectamente en la mano de Piper. Cuando lo desenfundó, se encontró con una cuchilla triangular de dieciocho pulgadas de largo, el bronce brillaba como si lo hubiesen pulido el día anterior. Los bordes parecían bastante mortíferos. Su reflejo en la cuchilla la pilló por sorpresa, parecía más mayor, más seria, y no asustada tal y como se sentía. _**

— ¿Katoptris? ¿Te quedaste con ella? —pregunto Will exaltado recordando la historia de esa arma.

— Si— Piper saco el cuchillo mostrándoselo al chico quien se negó a tocarla.

Algunos se mostraron impresionados por lo que Atenea se apresuró a leer.

**_—_****_Te pega—admitió Annabeth—. Este tipo de hoja se llama parazonium. Era sobre todo para ceremonias al cargo de grandes rangos del ejército griego. Te hace parecer una persona con poder y riqueza, pero en una lucha te puede proteger muy bien. _**

**_—_****_Me gusta—dijo Piper—. ¿Por qué pensabas que no sería adecuada? _**

**_Annabeth exhaló. _**

**_—_****_Esta hoja tiene una larga historia. La mayoría de la gente tendría miedo de usarla. Su primer dueño… Bueno, las cosas no le fueron muy bien. Se llamaba Helena. _**

**_Piper se dejó llevar. _**

**_—_****_Espera, ¿te refieres a la Helena? ¿La Helena de Troya? _**

**_Annabeth asintió. _**

**_Piper se sintió de pronto como si tuviera que estar cogiendo la daga con guantes de plástico. _**

**_— _****_¿Y está aquí tirada entre vuestras herramientas? _**

**_—_****_Estamos rodeados de cosas de la Antigua Grecia—dijo Annabeth—, pero esto no es un museo. Las armas como esta… están para usarlas. Son nuestro patrimonio como semidioses. Esta era un regalo de boda de Menelao, el primer marido de Helena. Ella nombró a la daga como "Katoptris". _**

**_— _****_¿Qué significa? _**

**_—"_****_Espejo"—dijo Annabeth—"Cristal para mirarse". Probablemente porque era lo único para lo que la utilizaba Helena. No creo que haya estado en una batalla nunca. _**

**_Piper volvió a mirar la hoja. Por un momento, vio su propia imagen mirándola, pero luego el reflejo cambió. Vio llamas, y un rostro grotesco, como si estuviera tallado en una roca. _****Escuchó la misma risa que en su sueño. Vio a su padre con cadenas, atado a un poste frente a una hoguera que se extendía. **

**Todos los semidioses que desconocían la función de esa arma dejaron escapar un grito ahogado.**

— ¿Esa cosa te muestra el futuro? —pregunto Hazel sorprendida.

— Más o menos —respondió la chica — o al menos eso creo—lo pensó.

**Dejó caer la hoja. **

**_— _****_¿Piper? —Annabeth gritó a los chicos de Apolo de la cancha—: ¡Un médico! ¡Necesito que venga alguien aquí! _**

**_—_****_No, estoy… estoy bien—consiguió decir Piper. _**

**_— _****_¿Estás segura? _**

**_—_****_Sí. Yo solo…—tenía que autocontrolarse. Con los dedos temblándole, recogió la daga—. Solo estoy un poco abrumada. Son demasiadas cosas por hoy. Pero… Quisiera quedarme la daga, si te parece bien… _**

**_Annabeth dudó. Después hizo señas para que todos los chicos de la cabaña de Apolo se fueran. _**

**_—_****_Muy bien, si estás segura. Te habías puesto muy pálida. Creí que te estaba dando un ataque o algo. _**

**_—_****_Estoy bien—prometió Piper, mientras su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. — ¿Hay… em, un teléfono en el campamento? ¿Puedo llamar a mi padre? _**

**_Los ojos grises de Annabeth eran casi tan hipnóticos como la hoja de la daga. Parecía que estaba calculando un millón de posibilidades, e intentando leerle el pensamiento a Piper. _**

**_—_****_No permitimos los teléfonos—dijo—. La mayoría de los semidioses, si usan un móvil, es como si estuvieran lanzando una bengala al cielo, dejando que los monstruos sepan dónde están. Pero… Tengo uno—lo deslizó hacía el exterior de su bolsillo—. Pasaré por alto las reglas si esto puede ser nuestro secreto… _**

— ¡Annabeth! — la chica se sobresaltó ante el regaño Percy aunque más bien el chico sonreía divertido.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

— ¿No se supone que eso era nuestro secreto? —le reprocho fingiendo estar ofendido. Annabeth rio al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla para contentarlo.

— No me convences—negó el hijo de Poseidón cruzando sus brazos al tiempo que trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

— ¿Y así? —pregunto antes de juntar sus labios rápidamente para separase sonriendo.

— Aun no estoy seguro—alego Percy sonriendo como hacía meses no lo hacía para después volver a besarla.

Los mestizos observaban el intercambio de la pareja sonriendo, Afrodita e incluso Piper los observaban emocionadas e enternecidas, Poseidon no sabía muy bien que pensar pero siempre y cuando su hijo fuera feliz no le importaba. Deméter, Hestia y Perséfone tenían sonrisas tiernas. Artemisa tenía serios problemas para callarse su discurso sobre lo idiota que se volvían las mujeres bajo la influencia de esas bestias que se hacían llamar hombres. A Zeus, Hera, Hades, Dionisio, Ares y Hefesto les daba igual. Apolo y Hermes sonreían burlonamente porque a cierta diosa de la sabiduría le palpitaba una vena en la frente.

— ¡Annabeth! —dijo escandalizada al ver que se seguían besando. Los chicos se separaron como si una corriente eléctrica les hubiera dado un choque, al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

— Oh déjalos querida, puedo notar lo mucho sufrieron separados, deja que disfruten de su reencuentro —los defendió Afrodita.

Atenea echando humo por las orejas retomo la lectura y por suerte no vio como la pareja volvía a compartir un beso antes de que Percy volviera a abrazarla con cariño. No volvería a soltarla jamás.

**_Piper lo cogió agradecida, intentando que no se notara el tembleque de sus manos. Dio unos pasos alejándose de Annabeth, y volvió la cara al área común. Llamó a la línea privada de su padre, aun sabiendo lo que podría pasar si lo hacía. Buzón de voz. Había estado intentando lo mismo durante tres días, desde el sueño. En la escuela de la Salvajería solo se permitía el privilegio de usar el teléfono una vez al día, pero ella había llamado todas las tardes, sin obtener nada.A regañadientes, marcó otro número. El asistente personal de su padre respondió inmediatamente._**

**_—_****_Oficina del señor McLean. _**

Piper dejó escapar un bufido.

**_—_****_Jane—dijo Piper, apretando los dientes—, ¿dónde está mi padre? _**

**_Jane se calló por un momento, probablemente barajaba la posibilidad de zanjarlo todo con colgar, _**

**_—_****_Piper, tenía entendido que no se puede llamar desde tu colegio. _**

**_—_****_A lo mejor no estoy en el colegio—dijo Piper—, a lo mejor me he escapado para vivir con las criaturas del bosque. _**

**_—_****_Em…—Jane no sonaba muy interesada—. Bueno, le diré que has llamado. _**

**_— _****_¿Dónde está? _**

**_—_****_Fuera. _**

**_— _****_¿No lo sabes, verdad?—Piper bajó la voz, deseando que Annabeth fuera lo suficientemente buena para poder escucharla—. ¿Cuándo piensas llamar a la policía, Jane? Podría estar en problemas… _**

**_—_****_Piper, no vamos a convertir esto en un espectáculo para la prensa. Estoy segura de que está bien. Él suele quitarse de en medio de vez en cuando, pero siempre vuelve. _**

— ¿Espectáculo de prensa? —preguntaron al unísono Percy, Will y Frank — ¿Quién es tu padre? —continúo Percy curioso—

— Si no lo dice los libros prometo decirlo —se apresuró a decir Piper nerviosa, no quería que ellos a tratarla diferente por quien era.

Atenea tomo esto como vía para continuar la lectura.

**_—_****_Así que es cierto, no lo sabes… _**

**_—_****_Tengo que irme, Piper—farfulló Jane—. Disfruta del colegio. _**

**_La conexión se acabó. Piper soltó una maldición. Volvió hasta Annabeth y le tendió el teléfono. _**

**_— _****_¿No ha habido suerte?—preguntó Annabeth. _**

**_Piper no respondió. No se fiaba de sí misma, podía volver a empezar a llorar. _**

**_Annabeth miró la pantalla de su teléfono y formuló: _**

**_— _****_¿Tu apellido es "McLean"? Lo siento, no es asunto mío, pero me suena muy familiar. _**

**_—_****_Es un nombre común. _**

**_—_****_Sí, supongo. ¿Qué hace tu padre? _**

**_—_****_Tiene un graduado en arte—dijo Piper automáticamente—. Es un artista cherokee. _**

**_Su respuesta por defecto, no era una mentira, no era toda la verdad. La mayoría de la gente cuando oían eso se figuraba que su padre vendía recuerdos de viaje indios en una carretera de la reserva (Figuritas que mueven la cabeza, collares de abalorios, pastillas del Gran Sanador…, esa clase de cosas). _**

**_—_****_Oh—Annabeth no parecía convencida, pero guardó el teléfono—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Seguimos andando? _**

**_Piper se ató su nueva daga al cinturón y se prometió a sí misma que más tarde, cuando estuviese sola, averiguaría cómo funcionaba._**

**_ —_****_Claro—dijo—. Quiero verlo todo. _**

**_Todas las cabañas molaban, pero ninguna parecía estar hecha para Piper. Ninguna señal ardiente, tejón o no, apareció sobre su cabeza. La Cabaña Ocho era completamente de plata y brillaba como la luz de la Luna. _**

**_— _****_¿Artemisa?—supuso Piper. _**

La mencionada sonrió ampliamente a la mención de su cabaña.

**_—_****_Sabes de mitología griega—dijo Annabeth. _**

**_—_****_Leí algunas veces sobre ella cuando mi padre estuvo trabajando en proyecto hace un año. _**

**_—_****_Creía que hacía arte cherokee. _**

**_Piper soltó una maldición para su interior. _**

**_—_****_Oh, claro, pero… Ya sabes, el también hace otras cosas. _**

**_Piper pensaba que ya lo había chivado todo: McLean, mitología griega. _**

— No sé porque me suena—medito Will con el ceño fruncido logrando que Piper se removiera inquieta.

**_Afortunadamente Annabeth no parecía encontrar la conexión. _**

**_—_****_De todas formas—continuó Annabeth—. Artemisa es diosa de la Luna y de la caza. Pero no tiene campistas, Artemisa es una doncella eterna, así que no tiene ningún hijo. _**

**_—_****_Oh—eso desanimó a Piper. Siempre le habían gustado las historias de Artemisa, y se había imaginado que sería una madre molona. _**

**_—_****_Bueno, están las Cazadoras de Artemisa—se corrigió Annabeth—, vienen algunas veces de visita. No son hijas de Artemisa, pero son sus siervas, una banda de chicas adolescentes inmortales que se aventuran justas a cazar monstruos. _**

**_A Piper le gustó la idea. _**

— ¡Hija! —A Afrodita poco le falto para desmayarse en su trono.

— ¡Pipes! —se alarmo Jason —tu no estarás pensando en eso ¿verdad? —pregunto preocupado.

— Yo...yo no podría —se apresuró a decir ante la atenta mirada Artemisa.

— No me des estos sustos —se quejó el chico abrazándola.

— Comprendo ese sentimiento —dejo escapar Percy recordando cómo se sentía cuando creyó que Annabeth se uniría a las Cazadoras. Annabeth dejó escapar una risa nerviosa cuando la mirada de su madre cayó en ella.

— Fue una simple etapa —se apreso a decir notando como Afrodita sacudía su mano a modo de que el aire le llegara al rostro— por favor continua leyendo —le suplico a su madre, quien estaba seriamente considerando que su hija fuera una Cazadora con tal de separarla del engendro de Poseidon.

**_—_****_Suena bien. ¿Se convierten en inmortales? _**

**_—_****_A no ser que mueran en combate o que rompan sus votos. ¿He mencionado que tienen que jurar que renuncian a los chicos? No pueden enamorarse ni acercarse a ellos… nunca, nunca jamás. _**

**_—_****_Oh—dijo Piper—. Nunca se me ocurriría. _**

**_Annabeth se rio. Por un momento pareció casi feliz, y Piper pensó que sería una amiga genial para pasar el rato en unas condiciones mejores. «Olvídalo—se recordó Piper a sí misma—, no vas a hacer amigos aquí una vez que te hayan descubierto». Pasaron a la siguiente cabaña, la Número Diez, que estaba decorada como si fuera la casa de una Barbie con cortinas de encaje, unas puertas rosas y macetas con claveles en las ventanas. Pasaron por la puerta y olieron el perfume que casi hizo que Piper se amordazase la boca. _**

**_—_****_Puaj. ¿Es aquí donde las supermodelos vienen a morir? _**

— ¡Piper! —dejo escapar Afrodita escandalizada por las palabras de su hija y es que ella consideraba que estaba perfecta.

— Mama, por favor son exageraciones —le respondió rodando los ojos—ya deberías saber que yo no soy como mis hermanas —bufo la chica ocasionado que esta vez Afrodita se dejara caer dramáticamente en su trono con una mano en el pecho. Leo, Percy Hermes, Apolo e incluso Jason reían por la cara de Piper al ver a su madre hacer tanto drama. Atenea rodando los ojos retomo la lectura.

**_Annabeth sonrió burlonamente. _**

**_—_****_Es la Cabaña de Afrodita. Diosa del amor. Drew es la consejera jefe. _**

**_—_****_Pues vaya… _**

**_—_****_No son todas malas—dijo Annabeth—, la última consejera jefe que tuvimos era genial. _**

**_— _****_¿Qué le ocurrió? _**

**_La cara de Annabeth se ensombreció. _**

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto Hestia al notar como en la sala a Will, Annabeth y Percy el rostro reflejaba tristeza.

— No nos gusta hablar de eso—se apresuró a decir Will.

— Atenea continua —pidió o más bien ordeno Hera cansada de esa situación y eso que apenas llevaban unos cuatro capítulos leídos ¿serian así todos los demás con esos semidioses interrumpiendo cada dos por tres? No creía que pudiera aguantar.

**_—_****_Deberíamos continuar. _**

**_Miraron las otras cabañas, pero Piper solo acabó más deprimida. Se imaginó como sería si fuera hija de Deméter, diosa de la agricultura, después se acordó que mataba a cada planta que tocaba. Atenea molaba. O quizás Hécate, diosa de la magia. Pero en realidad no le importaba. Incluso ahí, donde se suponía que todo el mundo tenía un padre perdido, sabía que acabaría siendo "la niña no deseada". No esperaba con ganas la fogata de aquella noche. _**

**_—_****_Empezamos con doce dioses olímpicos—explicó Annabeth—. Dioses masculinos a la izquierda, femeninos a la derecha. Después del año pasado añadimos un montón de cabañas nuevas para otros dioses que no tenían tronos en el Olimpo (Hécate, Hades, Iris…) _**

**_— _****_¿Cuáles son las dos grandes del final?—preguntó Piper. _**

**_Annabeth frunció el ceño. _**

**_—_****_Son Zeus y Hera, rey y reina de los dioses. _**

**_Piper se encabezó hacía allí y Annabeth la siguió, aunque no estaba muy emocionada. _**

Annabeth se removió inquieta cuando ambos la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

— Tenemos razones—se apresuró a decir Percy atrayendo la atención hacia él. Logrando que ambos se removieran asustados al ver como Zeus movía su mano hacia su rayo.

— ¡Zeus! No te atrevas o atente a las consecuencias hermano— exclamo Poseidon amenazante.

— No sé cómo tolero tu falta de respeto mocoso—bramo el rey de los dioses fulminando a su sobrino con la mirada.

— No sé, tal vez sea porque salve al Olimpo —dijo Percy entre dientes pero por suerte para su integridad física solo fue escuchado por Annabeth y Jasón provocando que ambos miraran a Zeus pero gracias a todos los dioses se encontraba maldiciendo en griego antiguo alegando que no podía creer como dejaba que esos mocosos se comportaran de esa manera sin hacer nada para castigarlos. Hestia cansada de las cosas de su hermano le pidió amablemente a Atenea que continuara.

**_La Cabaña de Zeus a Piper le recordaba a un banco. Era de mármol blanco con grandes columnas en la entrada y pulidas puertas de bronce adornadas con relámpagos en relieve. La Cabaña de Hera era más pequeña pero hecha con el mismo estilo, excepto en las puertas que estaban adornadas con plumas de pavo real en relieve, con colores brillantes y diferentes. Al contrario que las otras cabinas, que eran todas ruidosas y rebosantes de actividad, la de Zeus y la de Hera parecían estar en completo silencio. _**

**_— _****_¿Están vacías? _**

**_Annabeth asintió. _**

**_—_****_Zeus lleva mucho tiempo de tener hijos. Bueno, sin tener muchos hijos. Como los hijos de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades (los tres dioses hermanos, que son llamados los Tres Grandes) son realmente poderosos y realmente peligrosos, llevan intentando no tener hijos semidioses los últimos setenta años. _**

**_— _****_¿"Intentando no tener"? _**

**_—_****_A veces se han… em… escaqueado. Tengo una amiga, Thalía Grace,_**

La sala de tronos se llenó nuevamente del resplandor indicando que aparecerían nuevos semidioses sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, cuando todo se aclaró frente a Percy, Jason y Annabeth apareció una chica de cabello negro largo con ropa plateada y una tiara sobre el cabello pero para preocupación de todos ella estaba en el suelo y se removía incontrolablemente. Todos se quedaron paralizados, sin saber cómo reaccionar al tiempo que la chica murmuraba cosas.

— ¡No!...no….Annabeth…Percy…cuidado…. —

— ¡Thalía! —exclamaron al unísono Percy y Jason reaccionado y arrodillándose junto a ella con idénticos rostros bañados en preocupación.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —dejo escapar Annabeth quien también se había acercado, Thalía no dejaba de moverse y seguía diciendo frases sin sentido.

— ¡Hagan algo con un demonio! —Dejo escapar Percy desesperado al ver como su prima seguía agitándose al tiempo que mencionaba su nombre y el de Annabeth.

— ¡Por favor! —Jason observaba a su hermana sin saber qué hacer.

Apolo reaccionando por fin se levantó de inmediato de su trono y llego a la chica para comenzar a revisarla.

— Está dormida, al parecer está teniendo…. — lo que les estaba informando el dios quedo interrumpido cuando otro resplandor inundo el salón dejando esta vez a otro chico en el suelo.

No parecía que ese chico tuviera más de catorce años, tenía el cabello negro al igual que su ropa y a diferencia de Thalía este estaba mortalmente blanco parecía que estaba muerto o al menos casi. Hazel fue la primera en reaccionar.

— ¡Nico! —la chica perdió casi todo el color cuando lo vio de cerca. Esta vez Will también reacciono y se acercó y comenzó a revisarlo. Hades reconoció el nombre de su hijo por lo que no perdió tiempo en acercarse.

— ¿Es Nico? ¿mi Nico? —logro preguntar Hades con un nudo en la garganta percibiendo la poca energía vital del chico. Hazel asintió casi tan pálida como su hermano.

— Ayúdenlo por favor —dijo Hazel con la voz rota pues ya había comenzado a sollozar siendo abrazada por Frank.

— ¿Nico? Dioses esto no puede estar pasando—Percy y Annabeth estaban pálidos y con los rostros llenos de preocupación y trataban de tener una vista de lo que sucedía con Nico sin querer dejar a Thalía que cada vez se removía más al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaban a bañarle el rostro.

— ¿Qué tiene? ¿por qué esta tan pálido? —pregunto Piper alarmada.

— No sé —mustio Will perdiendo el color—papa necesito ayuda aquí.

Apolo asintió y se puso de pie inmediatamente.

— Traten de despertarla—les indico a los tres al tiempo que se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo de Nico y comenzaba a revisarlo al mismo tiempo que murmuraba cosas.

— ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? —Hades se veía tan mortificado que Zeus no se atrevió a reclamarle nada en cambio como los demás Olímpicos veían como Apolo lo revisaba con los rostros preocupados.

— El chico está en un una especie de coma—informo Apolo — y no estoy completamente seguro pero creo que comió una granada, debemos despertarlo de inmediato o morirá.

— ¿Y qué demonios esperas? —Hades estaba fuera de sí.

— Vamos a mi Palacio —índico Apolo poniéndose de pie. Hades se limitó a asentir tomando a Nico en brazos ambos dioses salieron a paso rápido de la sala. Hazel sollozaba sin poder contenerse. Perséfone tenía en ceño fruncido repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de Apolo ¿Sería posible….?

— Se pondrá bien querida— trato de calmarla Deméter— Apolo sabe lo que hace.

Por otro lado Percy, Jason y Annabeth hacían lo posible por despertar a la chica.

— ¡No! —grito Thalía incorporándose atrayendo la atención de todos en el lugar.

— ¿Thalía?

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué…?

Thalía desorientada comenzó a parpadear para enfocar su vista encontrándose con los rostros preocupado de Jason, Percy y Annabeth.

— ¡Oh Dioses! Están bien—sin que los últimos dos se lo esperaran se abalanzó sobre ambos comenzando a llorar aún más, desconcertando por completo a todos. Percy la sostuvo sorprendido ¿desde cuándo Thalía se comportaba así? ¿O aún más desde cuando abrazaba chicos? La mente de Annabeth trabajaba a mil por hora uniendo las palabras de la chica sacando conclusiones poco alentadoras — creí que no los volvería a ver —decía entre hipos—todos hemos estado soñado lo mismo durante días…—en ese momento se percató de donde estaba y se separó de Percy como si este quemara y se limpiaba las lágrimas— ¿cómo llegue aquí? ¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí? ¿No estaban ya en Grecia? ¿Qué está pasando mi señora? —esto último lo dijo mirando directamente a Artemisa quien se mostró realmente sorprendida, recorriendo rápidamente a la chica con la mirada deteniéndose en la tiara que poseía dejado claro que ella era su teniente pero si eso era cierto…

— ¿Dónde está mi teniente? — pregunto alarmada.

— ¿Thalía de que estas hablado? Ni siquiera habíamos partido del Campamento — Jasón trato de llamar la atención de su hermana. La hija de Zeus frunció el ceño confundida ¿Cómo es posible que lo que su hermano decía fuera cierto? ¿Cómo su señora no la reconocía?

— ¿Cómo dices? pero si nos dijeron que Percy y Annabeth cayeron al Tántalo…—ante esto último se escuchó un jadeo colectivo, todos los semidioses perdieron el color al tiempo que se escuchaba un gran estruendo y es que Poseidon se había desmayado. Annabeth y Percy estaban tan pálidos que bien podrían pasar por fantasmas, ambos totalmente paralizados.

— ¿QUE? ¿DE QUE ETSAS HABLANDO NIÑA? — Atenea bien podía perder el control en cualquier momento y tomar su forma divina.

— Atenea cálmate—pidió Deméter al tiempo que Hermes y Ares se encargaban de sacaban a Poseidon de la Sala en busca de Apolo.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme cuando me acabo de enterar que mi hija está en el Tántalo!—bufo la diosa furiosa. Al parecer olvido que su hija se encontraba en esa sala siendo abrazada protectoramente por Percy al tiempo que sollozaba sin contenerse. Los demás estaban alrededor de la pareja temiendo que en cualquier momento el suelo bajo sus pies se abriera y se los tragara a ambos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto Thalía más confundida al ver que al parecer ninguno sabía nada.

— Querida estas en el pasado—decidió hablar Hestia notando que nadie más parecía capaz de hablar —acércate y te mostrare que sucede—le pidió amablemente, Thalía estupefacta tomo la mano que su hermano le ofrecia y se acercó cautelosa a la diosa quien una vez la tuvo a su altura coloco su mano en la frente mostrándole todo lo sucedido desde la llegada de las Moiras. Thalía estaba bastante aturdida y le tomo un par de minutos registrar todo y cuando lo hizo se llevó una mano a la boca alarmada.

— No debí decir eso ¿cierto? —mustio arrepentida entendiendo la razón por la que Annabeth y Percy tenían el rostro verde y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayarían.

— Ciertamente no debiste decir algo así de buenas a primeras niña insensata— hablo con voz helada Hera ganándose una mirada desprecio total de parte de la chica que abría la boca seguramente para responderle a la diosa cuando se vio interrumpida.

— Thalía…—susurro Annabeth con la voz ronca de llorar—…como es que…como es que—dejo escapar otro sollozo abrazándose a Percy aún más— ¿Cómo es que terminamos en ese lugar? —logro preguntar tras soltar un suspiro para calmarse.

— Yo…—Thalía no sabía que decir y se veía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar nuevamente recordando sus sueños y el momento en que se enteraron —será mejor que se enteren cuando leamos —se apresuró a decir cohibida por la mirada penetrante de Atenea, quien se mostró bastante disgustada con esa respuesta.

— No importa cómo llegamos ahí —hablo Percy con la voz rota mirando directamente a su novia— sé que te sacare de ahí como sea, aunque sea lo último que haga—le prometió y por su rostro todos entendieron que así seria. Annabeth que conocía demasiado al chico rompió a llorar aún más fuerte al mismo tiempo unía sus labios con los de él, esta vez Atenea no puso ninguna cara de disgusto al contrario comenzaba a ver al "engendro del mar" con otros ojos y es que si el chico era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su hija, incluso morir en el intento tenía un poco de peso bajo su juicio pero que conste ESO NO QUERIA DECIR QUE APROVABA LA RELACION.

— ¿Continuamos la lectura? —pregunto Hera con una mueca.

— No hasta que vuelvan los demás —hablo Zeus para mirar a Dionisio —ve a ver que esta pasado —su voz no dejaba lugar a replicas así que el dios de mala gana se puso de pie en busca de los demás. La sala se hundió en un silencio incomodo en el que cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos preguntándose cómo es que el hijo de Poseidon y la hija de Atenea habían terminado en esa situación.

— ¿Dónde está Nico? — cayo en cuanta Thalía sobresanando a todos — ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió, llego aquí unos minutos después de mi no es así? —.

— Mi hermano se provocó un especie de coma—hablo tímidamente Hazel entiendo que había pasado cuando su hermano desapareció.

— ¿Estará bien? —quiso saber Percy preocupado.

— Siento que su vitalidad está casi restaurada— más tranquila reconoció la chica cohibida por la mirada de cierto chico latino, ella solo se atrevía a observarlo de reojo ansiosa por preguntarle quien era y porque se parecía tanto a Sammy pero con todo lo que estaba pasando a penas y podía pensar con claridad.

— Es bueno escuchar eso—reconoció Thalía un poco más tranquila y dejando estupefactos tanto a Percy como a Jasón se sentó entre ambos para pasar recostar la cabeza en el primero, Jasón se mostró un tanto dolido pero a ver el rostro angustiado de su hermana decidió callar. Percy quien también lo había notado la atrajo en un abrazo teniendo a Annabeth a un lado y a Thalía en otro, él sabía que cuan afectada debía estar ella, más por Annabeth que por el seguro pero eso no le importaba con tal de hacer sentir mejor a su prima.

Artemisa si bien no aprobaba el comportamiento de al parecer su nueva teniente no podía hacer nada por reprochárselo y menos notando el estado tan depresivo que tenía la chica. Si bien sus cazadoras no podían tener contactos con chicos, eso era en el amoroso de la palabra pero no veía nada de malo en afecto meramente fraternal como el que se notaba entre esos chicos. Además, quién era ella para reprochárselo cuando algunas veces se comportaba así con Apolo o incluso con su tío Poseidon a quien cabe decir que muchas veces lo veía más como su padre que al propio Zeus. Los demás dioses que quedaban en la sala observaban a los semidioses con algo de curiosidad salvo por Hera y Zeus que no podían creer como esos chicos no mostraban respeto alguno por ellos cuando Zeus se veía dispuesto a reclamar atención se vio interrumpido por una pregunta.

— Thalía… ¿estás bien? —fue Will quien tímidamente se atrevió a preguntar y es que en todo el tiempo que conocía a la chica no la había visto así, si bien hablaba y bromeaba con Percy se limitaba a eso jamás había muestra de cariño y si a eso le añadimos que parecía que en cualquier momento la teniente de Artemisa rompería a llorar.

— ¿Qué si estoy bien? —mustio ella sin separase de Percy —estoy perfectamente —hablo con su voz drenando sarcasmo — ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? No es como si de dónde vengo dos de las personas más importantes en mi vida estén en el lugar más horrible del Inframundo rodeados de monstruos y quién sabe si logren salir con vida…—con cada palabra la voz de la chica bajaba terminando en un susurro ahogado por un sollozo.

— Saldremos de esa —le aseguró Percy abrazándola cariñosamente.

La réplica de Thalía se vio pérdida cuando a la sala de trono entraron Hermes, Dionisio y Ares seguidos rápidamente por Poseidon y Apolo el primero se veía un poco pálido y cuando vio a su hijo tuvo serios problemas para no perder los nervios de nuevo y lo llamo para atraparlo en un abrazo que casi deja al chico sin aire. Cerrando la marcha venían Hades que sostenía a un Nico que a pesar de verse pálido y con la mirada rota se veía bien, ni bien llegaron frente al trono de su padre Hazel corrió a abrazarlo. El chico aturdido recibió el abrazo y cuando se disponía a tomar asiento junto a los demás mestizos se vio en vuelto en un abrazo por parte de Perséfone dejando estupefactos a todos en la sala.

— ¿Qué…?—mustio Deméter sin poder creer que su hija abrazaba al chico.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes hambre? te vez muy flaco —dijo la diosa observando al chico detenidamente. Decir que Nico estaba sorprendido era poco sin embargo se atrevió a contestar.

— Tengo algo de hambre la verdad —dijo sonrojado. La diosa le pidió a Hestia que hiciera aparecer comida para el chico y le recalco que tenían que ser frutas y verduras, Hestia asintió divertida y de paso hizo aparecer para todos los semidioses. Paso un rato en el que ellos se limitaron a comer perdidos en sus pensamientos y Perséfone se dispuso a explicarse alegando que ella tenía que tenerle aprecio al chico cuando fue ella quien le dio esas granadas. Ni bien terminaron sus frutas Zeus les ordeno a Nico y Thalía que se presentaran, el chico valientemente hablo primero.

— Nico di Ángelo, hijo de Hades—al ver como Zeus se disponía a hablar continuo apresuradamente— nací antes del juramento, mi padre nos escondió en el Casino Lotus—explico al ver como la mayoría se mostraba estupefacta. Thalía se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

— Soy Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y…. —la chica no pudo decir nada más pues el grito de ira que dejo escapar Hera.

— ¡ZEUS! —Bramo la diosa brillando intensamente, los semidioses retrocedieron asustados al ver como perdía totalmente el control — ¿Cómo osaste engañarme con la misma mortal dos veces?

— No te atrevas a hacerle daño —amenazo Artemisa al tiempo que se ponía de pie viendo como Hera se giraba hacia su nueva teniente.

Apolo, Hermes, Poseidon y Hestia trataban de cubrir lo mejor posible a los semidioses de la visión divina de Hera. Les tomo bastante tranquilizar a la diosa del matrimonio, con decir que Hefesto tuvo que inmovilizarla utilizando el mismo artefacto de cadenas para dejarla atrapada en su trono. Zeus le explico de mil formas que aún no había hecho nada que no podía culparlo. Luego de que las cosas se calmaran notablemente por órdenes de Zeus todos volvieron a sus lugares pero por seguridad decidió no soltar a su esposa todavía y así pues le ordeno a Atenea que retomara la lectura. La diosa se aclaró la garganta y abrió el libro.

**_—_****_A veces se han… em… escaqueado. Tengo una amiga, Thalía Grace, que es hija de Zeus_**

Hera soltó un gruñido enfurecido

…**_pero renunció a su vida en el campamento y se convirtió en una Cazadora de Artemisa. _**

La mencionada le sonrió a la chica, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

….**_Mi novio, Percy, es hijo de Poseidón._**

Atenea leyó esa frase con un gruñido.

******_Y hay un chico que aparece de vez en cuando, Nico…, hijo de Hades. Excepto esos, no hay más hijos semidioses de los Tres Grandes. Al menos, no que sepamos. _**

Ninguno se atrevía a hacer comentario por temor a otro arranque de ira de cierta diosa.

**_— _****_¿Y Hera?—Piper miró a las puertas decoradas con plumas de pavos reales. La cabaña la molestaba, aunque no estaba segura por qué. _**

**_—_****_Diosa del matrimonio—el tono de Annabeth estaba siendo cuidadosamente controlado, como si estuviera evitando soltar una maldición—. No tiene hijos con nadie que no sea Zeus._**

— Debería de considerarlo seriamente—dijo entre dientes la mencionada haciendo que su marido se removiera incomodo al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

**_Así que, no, no hay semidioses. La cabaña es solo honoraria. _**

**_—_****_No te gusta—se dio cuenta Piper. _**

**_—_****_Tenemos una larga historia—admitió Annabeth—, pensé que estábamos en paz, pero cuando Percy desapareció… Tuve una extraña visión de ella. _**

**_—_****_Diciéndonos que fueras a recogernos—dijo Piper—, pero pensaste que Percy estaría ahí. _**

**_—_****_Es mejor que no hable de eso—dijo Annabeth—, no tengo nada bueno que decir de Hera ahora mismo. _**

Annabeth escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio cuando noto la mirada de la diosa sobre ella pero eso no evito que Thalía y Percy bufaran.

— Yo tampoco —dijeron ambos entre dientes.

— ¿Dijeron algo? —pregunto amablemente Hera fulminándolos con la mirada.

— No, por supuesto que no—dijo rápidamente Percy.

— Nosotros no escuchamos nada —se apresuró a defenderlos Apolo.

**_Piper miró la base de las puertas. _**

**_— _****_¿Entonces quien viene aquí? _**

**_—_****_Nadie. La cabaña es solamente honoraria, tal y como he dicho. No hay nadie dentro. _**

**_—_****_Sí que hay alguien. _**

— ¿Quién? —dejaron escapar Percy, Nico, Thalía, Hazel, Frank, Apolo y Hermes curiosos inclinándose hacia el libro.

— Si dejan leer, posiblemente nos enteremos—bufo Atenea cansada de tanta interrupción, si por ella fuera ya hace horas que había terminado el libro.

**_Piper señaló una huella de pisada que había en la polvorienta entrada. Por instinto, empujó las puertas y estas se deslizaron con facilidad. Annabeth retrocedió un paso. _**

**_—_****_Em, Piper, no creo que debiésemos… _**

**_— _****_¿Se supone que tenemos que hacer cosas peligrosas, no? _**

**_Y Piper entró. La Cabaña de Hera no era un lugar donde Piper hubiese querido vivir. _**

La diosa frunció el ceño ante eso y le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Dionisio prometiéndose que hablaría seriamente con el respecto al aspecto de la Cabaña. Ella era la reina de los dioses después de todo.

**_Era fría hasta ser como un congelador, con un círculo de columnas blancas alrededor de una estatua de la diosa situada en el centro de diez metros de alto, sentada en un trono y con una túnica de oro. Piper siempre había pensado que las estatuas griegas eran blancas incluidos los ojos, pero los de esta brillaban con una pintura que casi los hacía parecer humanos… salvo por ser gigantescos. Parecían que seguían a Piper._**

**_A los pies de la diosa, había un fuego en un brasero de bronce. Piper se preguntó quién lo mantenía si la cabaña siempre estaba vacía. Había un halcón de piedra sobre los hombros de Hera, y en sus manos había un ramo de flores de loto. El pelo de la diosa estaba recogido en trenzas negras. Su cara sonría, pero sus ojos eran fríos y calculadores, como si estuviesen diciendo «Mami sabe lo que se hace, y como sigas por aquí te aplastaré a pisotones». _**

**_No había nada más en la cabaña; ni camas, ni muebles, ni baño, ni ventanas. Nada que una persona pudiese usar para vivir. Para ser la diosa del hogar y el matrimonio, a Piper su cabaña le recordaba a una tumba. No, esta no era su madre. Al menos Piper estaba segura de eso. No había entrado por haberse sentido divinamente con aquel sitio, era porque ahí dentro se sentía más fuerte. Su sueño, ese horrible ultimátum que había acordado, tenía algo que ver con esa cabaña. Se paralizó, no estaban solas. Detrás de la estatua había un pequeño altar, a la espalda, en el que se erguía una persona cubierta con un hábito, sólo se le veían las manos, con las palmas abiertas. Parecía que estaba haciendo algún tipo de hechizo u oración. Annabeth suspiró: _**

**_— _****_¿Rachel? _**

— ¿RED? —Percy se escuchó realmente sorprendido.

— ¿Cómo que RED? —pregunto Will celos…digo curioso.

— Es un apodo —se unió Annabeth —por sus iniciales Rachel Elizabeth Dare—explico para los demás.

— ¿Que no era ese el nombre de mi oráculo? —pregunto Apolo interesado.

— Así papá—se limitó a decir el chico con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

**_La otra chica se volvió. Se quitó el hábito, revelando una melena de pelo rojo rizado y una cara pecosa que no pegaba con la seriedad de la cabina ni con el hábito. Tendría unos diecisiete, una adolescente totalmente normal con una blusa verde y unos gastados vaqueros cubiertos de dibujos hechos con rotulador. A pesar de que el suelo estaba frío, estaba descalza. _**

**_¡Ey!—corrió a abrazar a Annabeth—. Lo siento, he venido lo más deprisa que he podido. _**

**_Hablaron un par de minutos sobre el novio de Annabeth, de que no había noticias suyas y de más, hasta que finalmente Annabeth se acordó de Piper, que estaba allí de píe sintiéndose incomoda. _**

— Aún recuerdo como cierta rubia la quería golpear cada vez que la veía —dijo casualmente Thalía haciendo sonrojar a Annabeth cuando todos giraron hacia ella confundidos.

— Annabeth ¿Qué quiere decir esta niña? —inquirió Atenea mirando directamente a su hija como si estuviera gravemente herida.

— Nada, Thalía no quiere decir nada madre —se apresuró a responder Annabeth lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su prima—continua por favor —pidió amablemente, Atenea sin creer una palabra continuo la lectura.

**_—_****_Soy una maleducada—se disculpó Annabeth—. Rachel, esta es Piper, una de los mestizos que hemos rescatado hoy. Piper, esta es Rachel Elizabeth Dare, nuestra oráculo. _**

**_—_****_La amiga que vive en la cueva—supuso Piper. Rachel sonrió. _**

— Eso no fue amable —dijo Hestia con el ceño fruncido mirando a Piper quien se sonrojo apenada.

**_—_****_Esa soy yo. _**

**_—_****_Entonces, ¿eres un oráculo?—preguntó Piper—, ¿puedes contar el futuro?_**

**_—_****_No como el futuro ese de leer los posos del té—dijo Rachel—, yo digo profecías. El espíritu del oráculo se apodera de mí y me usa para contar algo importante que no le interesa a nadie. Pero sí, con profecías cuento el futuro. _**

**_—_****_Am—Piper empezó a cambiar el peso de una pierna a otra—. Eso mola. _**

**_Rachel se rio. _**

**_—_****_No te preocupes. A todo el mundo le resulta un poco raro. Pero por lo general soy inofensiva. _**

**_— _****_¿Eres una semidiosa? _**

**_—_****_No—dijo Rachel—, sólo una mortal. _**

**_—_****_Entonces, ¿por qué estabas…?—Piper señaló con la mano a toda la sala. La sonrisa de Rachel se desvaneció. Miró a Annabeth fijamente y luego de nuevo a Piper. _**

**_—_****_Tan solo era una corazonada. Tenía que ver con esta cabaña y la desaparición de Percy. Están relacionadas de alguna manera. He aprendido a dejarme llevar por mi instinto, especialmente desde el mes pasado, cuando los dioses se callaron. _**

**_— _****_¿"Se callaron"? —preguntó Piper. _**

**_Rachel frunció el ceño y miró a Annabeth. _**

**_— _****_¿Aún no se lo has dicho? _**

**_—_****_Estaba en ello—dijo Annabeth—. Piper, desde el mes pasado… Bueno, es normal que los dioses no hablen mucho con sus hijos, por lo general podemos contar con que nos manden mensajes de vez en cuando. Algunos de nosotros podemos visitar el Olimpo. Yo me he pasado prácticamente todo el semestre en el Empire State Building. _**

**_— _****_¿Disculpa? _**

**_—_****_Es la entrada al Monte Olimpo de momento. _**

**_—_****_Ah—dijo Piper—. Claro, ¿por qué no? _**

**_—_****_Annabeth estaba rediseñando el Olimpo después de que fuera dañado en la Guerra del Titán—explicó Rachel—_**

— Espera, espera ¿Qué dijiste? — Zeus se mostró escandalizado— ¿Cómo que rediseñando? ¿Tan malo fue? —pregunto mirando a los semidioses, Percy, Will, Annabeth, Nico y Thalía se mostraron incomodos y evitaron responder.

— ¿Arreglaste mi templo? —Afrodita dejo escapar chillido emocionado pensando que su templo sería el más maravilloso de todo el Olimpo y por supuesto el más moderno. — quedo maravilloso ¿verdad? —le pregunto a la chica quien asintió inmediatamente.

******_Es una arquitecta increíble, deberías ver el mostrador de ensaladas que… _**

**Atenea tenía una sonrisa orgullosa mientras leía.**

**_—_****_De todas formas—dijo Annabeth—, empezó hace un mes: el Olimpo quedó en silencio. La entrada se cerró y nadie conseguía entrar. Nadie sabe por qué. Es como si los dioses hubieran cerrado el quiosco. Ni siquiera mi madre responde a mis oraciones, y el director de nuestro campamento, Dioniso, ha sido reclamado. — ¿El director de vuestro campamento es el dios del… vino? _**

**_ —_****_Sí, es una… _**

**_—… _****_Larga historia—dedujo Piper—. Ya, tú sigue. _**

**_—_****_En realidad sí que lo es—dijo Annabeth—. Los semidioses siguen siendo reconocidos, pero nada más. No hay mensajes, no hay visitas, no hay signos de que los dioses no estén siquiera escuchando. Es como si hubiera pasado algo… algo realmente malo. Después Percy desapareció. _**

**_—… _****_Y Jason apareció en nuestra excursión—completó Piper—, sin recuerdos. _**

**_— _****_¿Quién es Jason?—preguntó Piper. _**

**_—_****_Mi—Piper se detuvo antes de poder decir "novio", pero el esfuerzo hizo que sintiera dolor en el pecho—… amigo. Pero Annabeth, dijiste que Hera te había mandado una visión en un sueño. _**

**_—_****_Así es—dijo Annabeth—, fue la primera señal de comunicación de un dios en un mes, y de Hera, la diosa que es menos generosa, y contacto conmigo, su semidiosa menos preferida. Me dijo que sabría qué le pasó a Percy si iba a la pasarela del Gran Cañón y buscaba a la persona con un zapato. En lugar de eso, os encontré a vosotros, y a la persona con un zapato que resultó ser Jason. No tiene sentido. _**

Poseidon se veía tentado a decirle unas cuantas cosas a su hermana pero decidio callar hasta saber que había hecho con su hijo porque era más que obvio que todo había sido obra de la diosa, la razón aun no la tenía pero esperaba averiguarlo pronto.

**_—_****_Algo malo está pasando—estuvo de acuerdo Rachel. _**

**_Miró a Piper, y esta se sintió un deseo incontenible de hablarles de su sueño, de confesarles que ella misma sabía lo que estaba pasando (al menos una parte de la historia), y la peor parte era que este era solo el principio. _**

**_—_****_Chicas—dijo—, yo… tengo que… _******

**_Antes de poder continuar, el cuerpo de Rachel se quedó rígido, sus ojos empezaron a brillar con luz verde y agarró a Piper de los hombros. Piper intentó soltarse, pero las manos de Rachel eran como pinzas de acero. _**

**_—_****_Libérame—dijo, pero no era la voz de Rachel. Sonaba como la de una mujer más mayor hablando desde un lugar lejano, profundo y extenso, y como si se estuviera comunicando a través de una tubería que producía eco—. Libérame, Piper McLean, o la tierra nos tragara a todos. Debe ser en el solsticio. _**

**_La sala comenzó a girar. Annabeth trató de separar a Piper de Rachel, pero fue inútil. Un humo verde las envolvía, y Piper ya no estaba segura de estar despierta o soñando. La gigantesca estatua de la diosa parecía estar levantándose de su trono. Se inclinó hacía Piper y clavó sus aburridos ojos en ella. Se le abrió la boca, su aliento era como un horrible perfume muy espeso. Habló con la misma voz: —Nuestros enemigos se mueven. El ardiente solo será el primero. Sométete a su voluntad, y su rey se ensalzará dominándonos a todos nosotros. ¡Libérame! _**

**_Las rodillas de Piper se tambalearon y después todo se volvió negro. _**

— Aquí acaba—Anuncio Atenea consternada con lo último que se leyó. La sala se hundió en silencio, los dioses estaban estupefactos, no podían creer que Hera había sido capturada.

— Artemisa lee inmediatamente —ordeno Zeus observando como a Hera le cambiaba el semblante. Atenea le pasó el libro a la diosa de la casa quien se aclaró la garganta pero en cuanto vio el título del próximo capítulo cero el libro.

— No pienso leer—declaro con una mueca de asco.

— ¿Qué dices? —Hera se veía furiosa.

— Ese capítulo esta contado por Leo, no pienso leer los pensamientos de un muchacho—declaro con los brazos cruzados, Leo frunció el ceño ofendido pero no se atrevió a decir algún comentario porque como estaban las cosas podía terminar incinerado porque realmente no creía ser inmune al poder de un dios —que lea otro—.

— Ya leo yo —se ofreció Deméter con una sonrisa que hizo remover incomodo en su sitio al hijo de Hefesto. Artemisa le paso el libro y se aclaró la garganta dispuesta a comenzar la lectura.

—**Capitulo V -Leo**—


	5. Capitulo V: Un poco de la vida de Leo

**Capítulo V: Un poco de la vida de Leo**

— CAPITULO V -LEO— el mencionado se puso de pie e hizo reverencias arrancando sonrisas divertidas por parte de Annabeth y Piper mientras que Jasón rodaba los ojos por las tonterías de su mejor amigo.

— Ya era hora de que apareciera el mejor —dijo el hijo de Hefesto fingiendo arrogancia.

— Hombres —mustio Artemisa rodando los ojos al tiempo que Hera, quien por el reciente descubrimiento había sido liberada de las cadenas, le pedía a Deméter que leyera, la diosa de la agricultura lanzándole otra sonrisa al semidiós se dispuso a comenzar el capítulo.

**_El paseo de Leo estaba yendo bien hasta que se enteró de lo del dragón. El tipo arquero, Will Solace, parecía bastante guay. _**

— Por supuesto que es guay, es mihijo— declaro Apolo arrogante al tiempo que le sonreía a su hijo quien le devolvió la sonrisa bastante divertida por el comportamiento de su padre.

— Creo que nos llevaremos bien Valdez —le informo Will a Leo con una sonrisa recibiendo un saludo militar por parte del mencionado.

— ¿Podemos continuar? Hay un problema grave aquí si aún no se han enterado —bufo Hera perdiendo los nervios.

— No sé de qué se queja si al fin y al cabo todo fue su culpa —dejo escapar Thalía pero fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa para que solo la escucharan Percy, Annabeth y Jasón. Ocasionando que ambos fruncieran el ceño recordando todo lo que pasaron.

— Pero no hay que negar que su plan fuebueno—dijo de mala gana Annabeth—cambiarlos a ustedes ha creado una unión nunca antes vista entre griegos y romanos —añadió con una sonrisa.

Deméter continúo con la lectura para calmar los nervios de su hermana.

**_Todo lo que le ensañaba a Leo era tan emocionante que debería ser ilegal. ¿Buques de guerra de verdad amarrados en la playa y prácticas de lucha y de lanzar flechas y explosivos? ¡Genial! ¿Talleres de arte donde podías hacer esculturas con motosierras y sopletes? Leo ya estaba como diciendo « ¡Apúntame!» ¿El bosque estaba plagado de monstruos peligrosos y nadie podía entrar nunca solo?_**

— ¿Está lleno de monstruos? — pregunto Hazel escandalizada.

— Pues si—Will se encogió de hombros— hace que cuando jugamos Capture la Bandera sea más interesante—explico al ver los rostros de horror que tenían Frank y Hazel.

— ¿Captura la bandera? ¿Qué es eso? —pregunto ahora Frank —recuerdo que una vez lo mencionaste —añadió esta vez mirando a Percy.

— Es un juego parecido a los Juegos Bélicos—le conto el hijo de Poseidon — tenemos dos equipos, los rojos y los azules y para hacer la explicación corta tenemos que atravesar el bosque para capturar la bandera del equipo contrario —explico con una sonrisa.

— Suena divertido—dijo Hazel con una sonrisa pensando que no estaría mal participar alguna vez.

— Cuando todo esto se resuelva tal vez puedan visitar el Campamento —hablo Piper ilusionada mirando a Annabeth.

— Eso estaría bien—acepto la hija de Atenea sonriéndole a los romanos.

Los dioses estaban impresionados ¿serian esos chicos capaces de acabar con la enemistad entre griegos y romanos de una vez por todas? Hestia tenía un brillo de esperanza en la mirada, esos chicos, estaba segura, eran la unión que se necesitaba para salvar a su familia.

— Podríamos organizar uno todos —se unió Thalía sonriendo por primera vez desde que llego al Salón — las cazadoras contra el Campamento y barría el suelo de nuevo contigo Percy—añadió risueña ocasionado que Percy frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —Pregunto Jasón curioso.

— Por supuesto que no—negó inmediatamente Percy ofendido —corrígeme si me equivoco Will pero en esa ocasión tuvimos una batalla bastante justa y tú terminaste empapada —dijo arrancando una carcajada del hijo del dios del sol, quien recordaba ese día a la perfección.

— Y tú echando humo —le recordó Nico divertido ocasionado que Talía dejara escapar una carcajada al tiempo que Percy fingía estar enojado. Zeus, Hades y Poseidon veían estupefactos como sus hijos se llevaban realmente bien ¿Cómo era eso posible? Esto era otra prueba de que esos chicos no eran como los demás semidioses.

— ****Como lamento no haber estado presente en esa ocasión—se cruzó de brazos Annabethdejado confundidos a los que no conocían la historia.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunto Atenea con un mal presentimiento.

— Sosteniendo el peso del cielo en mis hombros— explico la chica como si no fuera nada ocasionado Atenea casi se desmayara pero cuando iba a exigir una explicación Hera ordeno que se continuará con la lectura alegando que su secuestro era la prioridad en ese momento y que en cuanto tuvieran un descanso Annabeth podía contar con detalles ese suceso. A Deméter no lo quedo de otra que continuar.

******_¡Chupi! Y el campamento estaba desbordado de chicas con buen aspecto. Leo no entendía mucho eso de que todos estaban emparentados por "el rollo de los dioses", pero esperaba que eso no quisiera decir que era primo de todas esas chicas, eso apestaría. _**

— No le des importancia a eso— hablo Will solemne— si la mayoría lo hiciera nos quedaríamos solteros —añadió fingiendo un estremecimiento—vivimos encerrados en el campamento, es normal que terminemos desarrollando sentimientos de ese tipo.

— Solo tómalo en cuenta con tus hermanas —aconsejo Annabeth abrazando cariñosamente a Percy.

— Los dioses no tienen AND—añadió Thalía—es más el cariño por el tiempo que pasamos juntos, nacen lazos más fuertes que amistad—añadió sorprendiendo a los que la conocían, al parecer la situación que estaba atravesando la había afectado más de lo que creían.

**_Por lo menos quería echarles otro vistazo a esas chicas submarinas del lago, merecía la pena ahogarse por ellas. _**

Cabe mencionar que el sector masculino se mostró de acuerdo con ese pensamiento mientras que algunas bufaban y otras rodaban los ojos.

**_Will le enseñó las cabañas, el pabellón para comer y la zona de entrenamiento con espada. _**

**_— _****_¿Tengo que tener una espada?—preguntó Leo. _**

**_Will le clavó la mirada como si encontrase la idea inquietante. _**

**_—_****_Lo más seguro es que te hagas la tuya propia, puesto que eres de la Cabaña Nueve. _**

**_—_****_Sí. ¿Qué pasa con eso? ¿Lo de Vulcano? _**

**_—_****_No solemos llamar a los dioses por sus nombres romanos—dijo Will—: Los nombres originales son los griegos. Tu padre es Hefesto. _**

**_— _****_¿Feto?—Leo había oído a alguien decirlo antes pero estaba demasiado consternado en esos momentos para escuchar—. Suena como si fuera el dios de los vaqueros. _**

— ¡Oye! —exclamo Hefesto mirando a su hijo ofendido al ver como Apolo y Hermes reían divertidos.

— Lo siento— se disculpó Leo avergonzado.

**_—_****_He-fes-to—le corrigió Will—, el dios de los herreros y del fuego. _**

**_Leo también había oído eso antes, pero estaba intentando no pensar en ello. El dios del fuego… ¿en serio? Teniendo en cuenta lo que le había sucedido a su madre eso parecía una broma macabra. _**

— ¿Qué le paso a tu madre? —se preocupó Hefesto al ver como el semblante de su hijo estaba bañado de dolor.

— Gea —Leo escupió el nombre con odio al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente los puños, Piper de inmediato lo abrazo al tiempo que los demás dejaban escapar un gruñido. Las diosas se mostraron alarmadas y los dioses furiosos mientras que se juraban que harían lo que fuera necesario para evitar el despertar de Gea.

**_—_****_Entonces el martillo ese que ardía sobre mi cabeza—dijo Leo—, ¿era una cosa buena o una cosa mala? _**

**_Will se tomó un momento antes de responder. _**

**_—_****_Has sido reconocido de inmediato. Eso suele ser bueno. _**

**_—_****_Pero el tío de los caballos y el arcoíris, el Butch ese… mencionó una maldición. _**

**_—_****_Ah… Bueno, no es nada. Desde la muerte del último jefe de la Cabaña Nueve…_**

— ¿Qué? — a Hefesto se le cayeron algunas tuercas — ¿Qué le paso a mi hijo? —pregunto preocupado, los semidioses se removieron inquietos y a Leo no le quedo de otra que recordarle a su padre que en un rato se enterarían.

**_— _****_¿Muerte? A lo… ¿dolorosa? _**

**_—_****_Debería dejar que tus compañeros de litera sean quienes te lo cuenten. _**

**_—_****_Eso, ¿dónde están mis "literos"? ¿No debería ser su jefe el que me diera el paseo de persona importante? _**

**_—_****_Él, em, no puede. Ya verás por qué—Will siguió adelante antes de que Leo pudiese formular alguna pregunta más. _**

**_«Maldiciones y muerte—se dijo Leo a sí mismo—, esto no hace más que mejorar y mejorar» _**

— ****¿Eso fue sarcasmo? —pregunto confundido Frank arrancando risas por parte de Percy, Will y Jason.

— Sarcasmo al puro estilo Leo —respondió el latino sonriendo divertido

**_Estaban cruzando la mitad del campo cuando vio a su antigua niñera. Y ella no era el tipo de persona que hubiera esperado encontrar en un campamento de semidioses. _**

**_Leo retrocedió. _**

**_— _****_¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Will. _**

— Eso queremos saber— comento Apolo curioso y los demás asintieron para darle la razón por lo que Deméter se apresuró con la lectura.

**_Tía Callida. _**

Leo dejo escapar un gruñido mirando de reojo a Hera.

**_Así la llamaba él para sí mismo, con la palabra "Tía" en español. No la había visto desde que tenía cinco años, y ella estaba ahí, a la sombra de una gran cabaña blanca al fondo del campo, mirándolo. Llevaba un traje de lino negro con un manto del mismo color sobre el pelo, todo de viuda. Su cara no había cambiado: Piel con tacto de cuero y ojos oscuros taladrantes. Sus marchitas manos parecían garras. Parecía una anciana, pero no había cambiado de como Leo la recordaba. _**

Todos estaban tan ansiosos por saber que no comentaban nada.

**_—_****_Esa anciana…—dijo Leo— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? _**

**_Will trató de mirar dónde Leo miraba. _**

**_— _****_¿Qué anciana? _**

— ¿No la ve? —dejo escapar Percy estupefacto. Los demás observaban atentamente el libro como si esperaran que las palabras saltaran de las páginas.

— ¿Quién es? —quiso saber Will mirando a Leo quien por toda respuesta señalo el libro.

**_—_****_Tío, la anciana. La que va de negro. ¿Cuántas ancianas más ves por aquí? _**

**_Will frunció el ceño. _**

**_—_****_Creo que has pasado un día muy largo, Leo. Los trucos de la Niebla podrían seguir afectándote a la mente. ¿Qué tal si nos dirigimos ya a tu cabaña? _**

**_Leo quiso protestar, pero cuando volvió a mirar la gran cabaña blanca, Tía Callida se había ido. Estaba seguro de que había estado ahí, casi pensó que su madre había mandado a Callida de vuelta desde el pasado. _**

**_Y eso no era bueno, porque Tía Callida trató de matarlo. _**

— ¿Qué? —Dejaron escapar todos los que no conocían la identidad de esa mujer.

— ¿Quién quiso matar a mi hijo? — Hefesto se veía furioso cosa que sorprendió incluso al mismo Leo ¿su padre se preocupaba por él? Hefesto fuera de si le suplico a Deméter que continuara leyendo.

**_—_****_Solo estaba bromeando contigo, hombre—Leo sacó algunos engranajes y palancas de los bolsillos y empezó a trastearlos para calmar sus nervios. No podía hacer que todos en el campamento creyesen que estaba loco, al menos, que no pensaran que estaba más loco de lo que en realidad estaba. _**

**_—_****_Vamos a ver la Cabaña Nueve—dijo—, estoy de humor para una buena maldición. _**

Los semidioses dejaron escapar una carcajada.

— Y yo que creía que después de Percy no tendíamos a nadie con ese humor— dijo Will divertido arrancando risas de Thalía, Nico y Annabeth y un golpe por parte del hijo de Poseidon que fingía estar ofendido.

— ¡Oye! Mi humor no tiene nada de malo — Percy se cruzó de brazos al ver que sus primos y Annabeth seguían riendo.

— Como digas—Will con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso? —pregunto Poseidon con el ceño fruncido.

— Que el humor de Percy es el más raro de todos los tiempos —respondió Nico con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, Annabeth y Thalía asintieron seriamente.

— Y eso sin contar que el ochenta por ciento de lo que dice es sarcasmo —informo Thalía sin borrar su sonrisa y Percy cansado de que se rieran a costa suya le pidió a Deméter que continuara.

**_Desde fuera, la Cabaña de Hefesto parecía una caravana de gran tamaño con paredes de metal brillante y ventanas con rejillas de metal. La entrada era como la de una caja fuerte de un banco, circular y de varios metros de grosor. Se abrió con un montón de engranajes de bronce girando y pistones hidráulicos echando humo. _**

**_Leo silbó. _**

**_—_****_Consiguieron una ambientación súper dura, ¿eh? _**

**_En el interior, la cabaña parecía desierta. Había literas de acero puestas contra la pared, dobladas por la mitad que parecían camas de alta tecnología. Cada una tenía un panel de control digital, con leds, gemas brillantes y engranajes intercalados. Leo se figuró que cada campista tenía su propia combinación para abrir su cama, y quizá hubiese una estantería o un espacio detrás de cada una para meter cosas, tal vez el sistema tenía trampas para mantener lejos a los visitantes no deseados. Al menos, así lo habría diseñado Leo. _**

Hefesto y Leo tenían sonrisas orgullosas al observar los rostros de Frank y Hazel.

**_Una barra de fuego cayó desde el segundo piso, a pesar de que la cabaña no parecía tener un segundo piso desde fuera. Una escalera circular empezó a diseñarse hacia abajo, hasta algún tipo de sótano. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de todos los tipos de herramientas eléctricas que Leo pudiese imaginarse, además de una gran variedad de cuchillos, espadas y otros utensilios de destrucción. Un gran banco de trabajo desbordado de chatarra metálica (tornillos, pestillos, arandelas, clavos, remaches y un millón de más partes de máquinas. Leo sintió una fuerte necesitad de meterlos todos en sus bolsillos. Adoraba ese tipo de cosas. Pero necesitaría una centena de abrigos para guardarlos todos. _**

Todos escuchaban curiosos la descripción de la cabaña nueve.

— La cabaña para mis hijos es la mejor —dijo el dios de las forjas orgulloso y Leo asintió de acuerdo.

— Lamento informarte hermano que la mía es la mejor —le dijo Apolo de brazos cruzados —está hecha de oro imperial —Will estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su padre.

— Los dos están equivocados —se unió Ares —la mía es la mejor—dijo con firmeza.

— La mía es mucho mejor—les informo Poseidon al tiempo que Percy asentía convencido.

Los otros dioses estaban por unirse a la discusión que podría durar horas si no hubiera sido por Hestia que les hizo saber que cada una de las cabañas era la mejor para los semidioses y que todas tenían algo especial para ellos. Deméter sonriendo decidió continuar.

**_Mirando al rededor casi se podía imaginar que estaba en la tienda de máquinas de su madre. Descartando las armas, quizás, pero con las herramientas, las pilas de chatarra y el olor a grasa y metal de motor calentado sí. A ella le encantaría ese sitio. Se quitó ese pensamiento de encima, no le gustaban los recuerdos dolorosos. «Sigue adelante», ese era su lema. No detenerse en las cosas, no seguir en el mismo lugar demasiado tiempo: Era la única manera de enfrentarse a la tristeza. _**

Piper abrazo a Leo al notar como su rostro se ensombrecía.

**_Agarró una gran herramienta de la pared. _**

**_— _****_¿Un Cigarrillo Whacker? ¿Qué dios del fuego necesita un Cigarrillo Whacker? _**

**_—_****_Deberías estar sorprendido—dijo una voz desde las sombras. _**

**_Al final de la habitación, una de las literas estaba ocupada. Una cortina de un material oscuro de camuflaje se descorrió, y Leo pudo ver al que hasta hace un segundo era invisible. Era difícil contar mucho sobre él porque tenía todo el cuerpo recubierto de algo que parecía un molde. Su cabeza estaba en vuelta en grasa, a excepción de su cara, que estaba hinchada y magullada. Parecía Bobby Fresco después de un puñetazo en la barriga. _**

— ¿Qué le paso? — pregunto Hazel algo asustada por la descripción.

— Saldrá dentro de poco supongo—Leo la observo fijamente hasta que la hija de Plutón aparto la vista sonrojada.

**_—_****_Soy Jake Manson—dijo el chico—. Te estrecharía la mano, pero… _**

**_—_****_Ya—dijo Leo—, no te levantes. _**

**_El chico soltó una sonrisa agrietada, luego hizo una mueca como si le doliera mover la cara. Leo se preguntó que le había pasado, pero tenía miedo de preguntar. —Bienvenido a la Cabaña Nueve—dijo Jake—. Hace casi un año que no tenemos chicos nuevos. Yo soy el jefe de la cabaña por ahora. _**

**_— _****_¿"Por ahora"?—preguntó Leo. _**

**_Will se aclaró la garganta. _**

**_—_****_Y, ¿dónde está todo el mundo, Jake? _**

**_—_****_Abajo, en las fraguas—dijo Jake con nostalgia—. Están trabajando en… ya sabes, ese problema. _**

**_—_****_Oh—Will cambió de tema—. Bueno, ¿tenéis una cama más para Leo? _**

**_Jake estudió a Leo, de arriba a abajo. _**

**_— _****_¿Crees en las maldiciones, Leo? ¿O en los fantasmas? _**

— ¿Qué significa eso? — Hefesto tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía atento a la lectura por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a leer el libro sorprendiendo a la mayoría.

**_«Acabo de ver a mi malvada niñera Tía Callida—pensó Leo—. Tendría que estar muerta después de todos estos años. Y no puede pasar un día sin que recuerde a mi madre en esa tienda de máquinas en llamas. No me hables de fantasmas, niño de masa». Pero en voz alta dijo: _**

**_— _****_¿Fantasmas? Pfft… No. Yo soy guay. Un espíritu de la tormenta me tiró por el Gran Cañón esta mañana, pero ya sabes, un día de trabajo normal, ¿no? _**

**_Jake asintió. _**

**_—_****_Eso está bien, porque te voy a dar la mejor cama de la cabaña…: la de Beckendorf. _**

— ¿Te dio la de Beckendorf? — Percy se mostró sorprendido y Leo asintió por toda respuesta.

— ¿Qué le paso? —quiso saber Hermes al ver como a los griegos se les ensombrecía el rostro.

— Murió en la Titonomaquia —murmuro Percy con tristeza los demás inclinaron sus rostros en muestra de respeto.

— ¿Podrían decirnos cómo? —Hefesto se veía afligido, después de todo ese muchacho seria uno de sus hijos. Annabeth notando que Percy parecía incapaz de responder decidió contarlo ella.

— La guerra contra Cronos estaba cada vez peor —comenzó — incluso muchos de los semidioses se habían unido a Luke…—al decir en nombre sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y Thalía escondió el rostro en el hombro de Percy quien se las arregló para abrazarlas a ambas— Charles murió haciendo estallar la Andrómeda, el barco, donde estaba parte del Ejercito de Cronos—explico con un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que los recuerdos invadían su mente.

— ¿Quién es Luke? —pregunto Apolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Luke Castellan era hijo de Hermes —informo Percy haciendo que el dios dejara escapar un grito nada masculino— fue el verdadero héroe del Olimpo—añadió con un asomo de sonrisa— Luke comenzó la guerra y sacrifico su vida para acabarla—explico al ver que no entendían.

— ¿Mi hijo comenzó la guerra? — la voz de Hermes salió estrangulada e iba perdiendo color— ¿Por qué? — quiso saber.

— Luke como muchos otros estaba resentido con los dioses—informo Thalía con una mueca—su madre quiso ser el oráculo pero no resulto y termino loca y por eso Luke lo culpaba —añadió mirando directamente al dios de los viajeros, los dioses estaban realmente sorprendidos y Hermes estaba mortificado —.

— Y lo que le paso a Thalía aumento su odio—añadió Annabeth con un suspiro.

— ¿Qué le paso a mi teniente? —pregunto interesada Artemisa.

— Cuando tenía doce años—Thalía cerró los ojos como si estuviera viendo lo que contaba, aunque probablemente así era — Grover nos llevaba a mi junto con Annabeth y Luke al campamento pero yo no lo logre y antes de que muriera mi padre me convirtió en un Pino— la teniente de Artemisa se estremeció y Annabeth volvió a refugiarse en los brazos de su novio, todo esto la tenía realmente vulnerable, la perdida de Percy durante tantos meses, enterarse de que caerían al Tántalo y por ultimo revivir los recuerdos de Luke. La mayoría estaba realmente sorprendida, enterarse de ese tipo de cosas sin esperarlo fue chocante. Percy algo cansado de que las chicas sufrieran por recordar algo que sabía muy bien que era delicado para ellas casi le suplico a Deméter que continuara con la lectura no sin antes prometer que cuando estuvieran listos les contarían más acerca de la Titanomaquia.

**_—_****_Guau, Jake—dijo Will—, ¿estás seguro? _**

**_Jake gritó: —Litera 1-A, por favor. _**

**_La cabaña entera retumbó. Una sección circular en el suelo se abrió girando como el foco de una cámara, y una cama de tamaño entero emergió hacía arriba. El marco de bronce tenía una video-consola en un tablero puesto al final, un sistema de música estéreo en la cabecera, un frigorífico con una puerta de cristal acoplado a la base, y todo un montón de paneles de control en la parte baja de un lado. En cuanto la vio, Leo saltó sobre ella con la cabeza apoyada en las manos por detrás. _**

**_—_****_Puedo manejar esto. _**

**_—_****_Hay una opción que te lleva a una habitación privada de abajo. _**

Tanto Will como Percy, Nico, Thalía y Annabeth dejaron escapar gritos incrédulos.

— Espera, espera ¿tienen habitaciones privadas subterráneas? —quiso confirmar el hijo de Apolo— Eso no es justo —protesto cruzado de brazos.

— Vuelvo a decirlo, la cabaña de mis hijos es la mejor —se burló Hefesto con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Leo en ese momento.

Deméter rodando los ojos continúo la lectura antes de que alguien más pudiera emitir alguna queja,

**_—_****_Oh, diablos, ¡sí!—dijo Leo—. Ya os veré, estaré abajo en la Leo-Cueva. ¿Qué botó tengo que pulsar? _**

**_—_****_Vamos—protestó Will Solace—, ¿vosotros tenéis habitaciones privadas subterráneas? _**

**_Jake probablemente habría sonreído si no le doliera tanto. _**

**_—_****_Tenemos muchos secretos, Will. Los chicos de Apolo no podéis llevaros toda la diversión. Nuestros campistas han estado excavando un sistema de túneles bajo la Cabaña Nueve desde hace casi un siglo. Seguimos sin haber acabado. De todas formas, Leo, si no te importa morir en la cama de un hombre muerto, es tuya. De pronto Leo no se sintió con ganas de bajar. Se incorporó, con cuidado de no tocar ningún botón. _**

**_—_****_El jefe que murió… ¿Esta era su cama? _**

**_—_****_Sí—dijo Jake—. Charles Beckendorf. _**

**_Leo se imaginó que salían sables, atravesando el colchón, o que tal vez había una granada entre las almohadas. _**

— Tú eres tan raro como Percy—le informo Nico a Leo con una minúscula sonrisa a lo que el hijo de Hefesto frunció el ceño sin saber si eso era un cumplido.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo? —quiso saber confundido.

— Tómalo como quieras —añadió Will divertido ganándose otro golpe por parte de Percy quien fingía estar realmente ofendido.

— ¿Podemos seguir leyendo en lugar de sacar a relucir cada detalle de mi personalidad? — se quejó desesperado.

**_— _****_¿Él no…? es decir, ¿no murió en su cama, verdad? _**

**_—_****_No—dijo Jake—, fue en la Guerra del Titán, el verano pasado. _**

**_—_****_La Guerra del Titán—repitió Leo—, ¿que no tiene nada que ver con esta cama tan buena, no? _**

**_—_****_Los Titanes—dijo Will como si Leo fuera idiota—, los tipos más poderosos que gobernaban el mundo antes de los dioses. Intentaron volver el pasado verano. Su líder, Cronos, construyó un nuevo palacio en la cima del monte Tamalpais en California. Sus ejércitos vinieron a Nueva York y casi destruyen el Monte Olimpo. _**

Los dioses escuchaban atentos cada detalle que pudieran reunir de esto. Y los semidioses que habían participado no decían nada porque estaban recordando algunos acontecimientos.

**_Muchos semidioses murieron tratando de detenerlos. _**

**_—_****_Supongo que no salió en las noticias, ¿eh?—dijo Leo. _**

**_Parecía una pregunta justa pero Will sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. — ¿No has oído nada de la erupción del Monte Santa Helena? ¿O de las tormentas a través del país? ¿O ese edificio que se desplomó en San Louis? _**

A muchos de los dioses casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas.

**_Leo se encogió de hombros, el verano pasado había estado escapándose de otra casa de acogida. Después, un oficial de absentismo lo atrapó en Nuevo México, y el tribunal lo sentenció al correccional más cercano: La Escuela de la Salvajería. _**

**_—_****_Supongo que estaba ocupado. _**

**_—_****_No importa—dijo Jake—, tuviste suerte de perdértelo. El caso es, que Beckendorf fue una de las primeras víctimas, y desde entonces… _**

**_—… _****_Vuestra cabaña ha estado maldita—supuso Leo._**

— Eso fue hasta mi llegada—informo Leo sonriendo orgulloso haciendo que Annabeth, Piper y Jason rodaran los ojos con una sonrisa.

**_Jake no respondió. Después, el chico volvió a ocultarse otra vez. Esa era una respuesta. Leo empezó a darse cuenta de cosillas que no había visto antes: unas marcas de una explosión en la pared, una mancha en el suelo que debería ser aceite… o sangre, espadas rotas o máquinas destrozadas, tal vez de frustración, apiladas en las esquinas de la pared. El lugar daba la sensación de no dar suerte. Jake suspiró sin ganas. _**

**_—_****_Bueno, debería dormir un poco. Espero que te guste estar aquí, Leo. Estar solía ser… realmente bueno. _**

**_Cerró los ojos y la cortina de camuflaje se cerró sola. _**

**_—_****_Vamos, Leo—dijo Will—, te llevaré a las fraguas. _******

**_Mientras se iban, Leo volvió la vista a su nueva cama, casi podía imaginarse al jefe muerto sentado ahí… otro fantasma que no se iba a ir, y que no iba a dejar a Leo en paz._**

Termino de leer la diosa de la agricultura sumiendo a la sala en un silencio profundo.

— Final trágico—comento Apolo tratando de romper la tensión.

— Deberíamos leer el próximo capítulo y luego ir a descansar —sugirió Hestia —han sido muchas emociones por hoy —añadió al ver como Hera abría la boca seguramente a negarse y al ver que los demás dioses asentían de acuerdo no le quedo de otra que permanecer en silencio.

— En ese caso, ¿Quién lee ahora? —pregunto Deméter cerrando el libro.

— Pásame el dichoso libro quiero leer por mí mismo los pensamientos de mi hijo—pidió Hefesto dejando a muchos sorprendidos, era todo un acontecimiento que el dios de las forjas dejara de lado sus inventos para tomar parte de algo como esto. — bien el próximo como supuse también es de mi hijo—informo antes de acomodarse para comenzar con la lectura —Capítulo VI Leo—.


End file.
